Lucy's Fate
by TheBayMan
Summary: Ever since Lisanna returned I've felt ignored, alone and now I've nearly died at the hands of the people I once called my friends. That night I was saved by my parents who I thought were dead and taken to Sabertooth. So why am I staring into the eyes of my long lost sister, wait there's more! Is this my fate... (Summary Rewritten) Possible pairings LaLu or StiLu.
1. Chapter 1

OMG! it's another lucy leaves story. LOL, I know, I know, but I wanted to write one too. I plan to add my own spin to the Lucy leaving story so I hope you will enjoy it. Also expect some mythology here as well. BTW, I'll explain the stories name next chapter... I think. But I'm sure most of you will get it pretty quickly.

If you like it or if you hate it, don't be shy. Let me know what you think.

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**_Lucy's Fate_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up extra early today because I wanted to get a good start to my big day. Ever since I was little Mother always said, "when you turn eighteen I will give you a very special gift, something that no other person has." I still remember her words, but I guess with both Mother and Father now gone, I'll never know what she meant by that. 'Oh! well,' I sighed for a moment.

"Well today is my big day... I'm eighteen or is it twenty five, either way it's very confusing with seven years lost stuck on that island," I yawned and climbed into the shower.

As I stood under the shower my mind wandered to Team Natsu who haven't stopped by like they used to. Lately, they always seem to be to busy hanging out with Lisanna, or off on some mission with her in tow. Truth be told, I've been feeling very lonely lately because no one talks to me at Fairy Tail, other than the usual pleasantries. I've also been going on solo missions for the past few months because of that, but today is my birthday and I'm sure they won't forget. Especially since everyone at Fairy Tail loves to party... 'Any excuse for a party, right!' I laughed to myself. But, the way things have been going lately I'm sure they won't remember it. I hope I'm wrong, after all they're supposed to be my nakama and it would be nice to have someone to talk to for a change!

It's nice being able to have a peaceful shower for a change, but I do kind of miss having Gray, Erza and Natsu cause trouble for me early in the morning.

As I got out of the shower, I dried off and went to my bedroom to change into my new clothes. I made some extra jewels on my last mission so I thought I would buy myself a treat for my birthday. 'Besides, maybe a new look will make me feel better about myself or at least I hope so,' I thought as I started to changed into my new clothes.

This is a very different look for me, because I very rarely wear black and these clothes are all black, so it's a big change from my normal cheerleader look. When I saw those black leather pants in the window at that store, I just had to have them. Even though they are skintight and show of my assets, they're supposed to be very durable and easy to move in. I love my new thigh high black leather boots that hug my legs, they feel so comfortable. I found an old black t-shirt in the back of my closet and I modified it with a few cuts across the top of the chest for ventilation. I laughed to myself. My favorite part of my new outfit was the ankle length black leather coat that freely flowed as I moved.

"I like it! but there's still something missing... Ah! I should do something with my hair?" I said out loud as I reached for my keys.

"Open, gate of the Crab... Cancer," I said as a tall man with sunglasses and a pair of scissors in each hand appeared.

"Haircut-ebi," Cancer said as he looked at me and dropped his scissors. "WOW! hot, hot, hot-ebi," he said as he reached down to pick up his scissors, while never taking his eyes of me. I blushed at him.

"Cancer, could you change my hair color and pull it back into a pony tail, please."

"As you wish-ebi," he said as he quickly completed his task.

"Thank you Cancer. You may go back now," I said as he disappeared. 'Ah this is so good and it suits my new clothes perfectly. My hair was now a deep shade of black, with short bangs just above my eyebrows and a ponytail that was tied up high on the back of my head.'

As I looked in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile... I liked what I saw. I wonder what everyone will think of my new look. 'Time will tell, I guess.' I thought as I left for the guild.

Later at the guild...

As I stood outside the guild, my stomach turned and twisted while my hands started to sweat. Why am I so nervous, it's only a few little changes, besides I'm still Lucy on the inside. "Well, here goes nothing," I mumbled as I reached out and pushed the doors open and proceeded to walk in.

"Morning MIna!" I happily said as I looked around the noisy guild. I thought I heard someone say 'Hey!' but I think that was my imagination.

As I walked towards the bar I could see Natsu and Gray doing their usual thing... fighting that is. Gray was half naked while Natsu was pointing this fact out to Gray as he teased him. Juvia was behind a post near the center of the guild, staring lovingly at Gray, who was totally oblivious to her presence. Happy and Carla were over in a corner talking to a smiling Wendy. Erza and Lisanna were both standing at the notice board searching through the posted missions for something that was interesting and easy as they do everyday. Levy and Gajeel were over in another corner talking to Jet and Droy about recent events.

As I looked up to the balcony I could see the stares that the Thunder God Tribe was giving me. It made me feel very uncomfortable. It seemed to be just another day at Fairy Tail. "Oh Well!" I mumbled to myself.

I sat down at the bar and waited for Mira to serve me, but she never noticed me. "Morning Mira," I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you sitting there. What can I get you?" she said as she cleaned a glass.

"HUH! Mira, it's me Lucy!" I said as I became annoyed. "Can I have my usual, please."

"Sure thing Lucy," she said as she handed me a milkshake. "So why the new look Lucy?"

"Well I just wanted to do something special for myself today. Days like today, only come by once a year," I said with a smile.

"Is that so!" she said. "I like the new look, can I get you anything else?" Mira said as she walked to the end of the bar to talk to Lisanna and Erza.

"I guess not," I softly said as I started drinking my milkshake.

"Natsu, we're going to do this mission, ok," said Erza as she walked up to Natsu and Gray who were still fighting. She screamed at them and they quickly hugged one another as they tried to avoid Erza's wrath.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said as they all walked towards the door. "Happy let's go."

"Aye! Sir," Yelled the little blue cat as it landed on Natsu's head.

"Should we ask Lucy to come with us," asked Gray as he picked up his clothes.

"Nah! she seems to be busy lately and besides she's not here yet. Probably still in bed," Natsu laughed as they all walked out the door.

"That's enough of this BS," I said as I stood up with tears running down my cheeks. I should have known it would turn out like this.

"Mira, is Master in his office?" I said while trying to wipe the tear from my eyes.

"Yes he is," she said.

As I climbed the stairs and walked past the Thunder God Tribe, the blonde haired mage Laxus asked, "what business do you have with the old man?"

"Nothing I just need to speak with Master!" I sighed as I looked at them, while they glared back at me.

I knocked on Master's door and he said, "come in."

"Wow! is that you Lucy? That look really suits you," he said as he looked me up and down.

"Thank you Master," I said as I started to cry again.

"What seems to be the problem child?" he said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Master I'd like to leave Fairy Tail. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I need a break from this place and these people."

"I don't understand Lucy, what's this about," he said with a dejected look.

"Well Master, for the past few months I've been feeling very lonely here, no one speaks to me any more and today, they even forgot my birthday. Downstairs earlier, Team Natsu didn't even notice that I was here and then they left to go on a mission without me, AGAIN! Because of that, I've been going on solo missions now and I think I may be better off going away for a while so I don't have to keep returning back here after every mission. In other words, I would like to go out and do some freelance work. Besides all of that, I would like to go home for a while. I still have some things I need to figure out about my Mother," I explained.

"Are you sure about this child," he said as he started to cry. "I'll kill those brats for this."

"No, don't do that Master, I'm sure they're not doing it on purpose. I'm sure they're just wrapped up in Lisanna right now," I said as I forced a smile. "Please! Master."

"Very well child, pass me your hand," he said as he held it and chanted a spell. My guild mark glowed pink and then slowly disappeared.

"Thank you Master," I said as I hugged him. "Thank you for giving me a family when I had no one to turn to."

"You're welcome child and you're always welcome here. You will always be one of my brats," he said with a small smile. "Lucy! one thing before you go. Don't forget our rules... okay."

"I won't Master. Thank you and see you soon, I hope!" I said as I walked out of his office.

As I walked pass Laxus and his team, I heard one of them say, "who are you? I hope you never caused any problems for our Master."

"I n-never and I'm sorry for bothering everyone," I said as I burst into tears. "W-Why i-is everyone so m-mean to me t-today?" I softly said as I started to choke on my words.

"Huh! what was that about," I heard Freed say as I ran down the stairs and headed toward the front door.

I stopped at the front doors and looked back at a silent, confused guild and at the top of the stairs I saw Master raise his arm up with the Fairy Tail salute. I gladly returned it to him, raising my own signal back.

"Mina... goodbye," I said as I walked out of the guild. Closing the door behind me.

_**Later at Lucy's House...**_

I quickly ran home and packed my bags. I gathered all my money together and prepared to leave for my home town on the next train.

After I had everything packed, I went to see the Landlord and thanked her for taking care of me for all these years and said goodbye to her. She even gave me a hug. 'Who knew she could be so nice,' I thought as I went back to my apartment.

"Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" I said as I held up Virgo's key.

"Punishment Mistress!" said the pink haired girl in the maids outfit.

"No Virgo, no punishment," I said as I laughed. "Can you please store my things for me, please!"

"Sure! mistress," she said as she moved everything in a flash to another dimension.

"Thank you Virgo, you may go now" I said.

"As you wish mistress. OH! and congratulations on your birthday. We will all see you before this day is over and we have gifts too," she smirked and vanished.

"Thank you... at least some of my friends remembered," I said happily for the first time today.

"I'm gonna miss Magnolia Town. Well time to go," I said as I locked the door behind me.

**AN POV _(later that afternoon)_**

Everyone was still trying to figure out what had happened earlier, when two figures appeared at the center of the guild.

"I'm Layla Hartfillia and this is my husband Jude. We need to see Lucy..." she said.

* * *

I will try to keep all chapters of this story the same length as this chapter. That way I should be able to do maybe one chapter a week on both of my stories, unless work gets to busy. LOL

So has anyone figured out the stories title yet? if not, I may explain next chapter then.

Please let me know what you think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to update this for a few days, but I couldn't put it off. All day long this chapter was rushing threw my head, so I caved and wrote it. It's a little longer than I had anticipated so I will break it into two chapters.

I hope you all enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**AN POV_ (Just after Lucy Left)_**

The guild has been quiet now for what seems like an eternity. No one spoke, no one dared to ask why Lucy left. For they all knew that each and everyone of them had played some part in her departure. How could they understand what she must have felt when she couldn't take the loneliness any longer and left. Most cried and cried, until one person spoke up.

"Gramps, what do you mean Lucy left? when did this happen?" blonde headed mage Laxus asked.

"She came crying to me earlier today, begging me to let her leave. So I had no choice but to allow her to go!" Master said with a tear in his eye.

"You're loosing it old man. We've been here all morning and other than that black haired chick, no one has entered your office," Laxus said with a low growl.

"IDIOTS! all of you are dammed idiots. Lucy has been with us for a few years now and NOT ONE of you recognized her earlier. No wonder she felt so lonely here and wanted to leave," Master said angrily, as his eyes looked around the guild. "And you Dragon Slayers are the worst... all those enhanced senses and you never recognized your own Nakama," he said as he stared at Laxus in particular.

"WOW, that was Bunny Girl in black, I never would have guessed... Just a second now, she never had her keys or whip with her and we know Lucy never goes anywhere without them," Gajeel said as he looked towards the floor with embarrassment.

"I'm sure she never took them because she didn't think she would need them, because today is her Birthday. She was probably expecting her friends to throw a party. Imagine the horror, Fairy Tail, who will have a party for anything, at anytime and you all forget such a special day for your Nakama... I'm so disappointed in you brats. Think about what you've done," Master said as he walked back to his office and slammed the door.

The guild was quiet again, except for a few scattered people who were crying.

**AN POV _(Later That Afternoon)_**

Everyone was still trying to figure out what had just happened, when two figures appeared at the center of the guild with a puff of smoke.

"I'm Layla and this is my husband Jude Heartfillia. We need to see Lucy..." said the female.

The guild remained quiet, not because two strangers just appeared out of nowhere, but because not one person in the guild could answer their question. A few moments passed in silence...

The tall blonde elegant woman spoke again, "Where is Lucy," she asked as she looked to be upset. "Do not make me ask again."

"We know she's here... recently we heard news that some Fairy Tail members, who were stuck on that island and thought lost, were now rescued," said the tall blonde man with a beard. "My wife just asked a question, WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?" he shouted.

Master came running out of his office yelling, "WHAT IS IT NOW?" He stopped and noticed the two figures standing at the center of the guild.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Master demanded.

"We are Lucy's parents. We need to speak with her right away," the blonde woman said. "My patience is wearing thin little man."

"I don't understand, Lucy's mother died in x777 and her father passed away just a few months before we were rescued from the island. So explain who you are, RIGHT NOW," Master frustratingly said as started to grow in size.

The Blonde female turned to the male by her side and said, "Emrys! we don't have time for any more of this foolishness. We only have nine hours till midnight and we need answers... NOW!" She said as smoke surrounded and encased her and Emrys.

When the smoke cleared it revealed two totally different people. The blond female was no more. Her now curly auburn hair reached down to the back of her knees and she wore a long dark brown cloak that hung just above the floor. Gone was the refined elegant blonde that once stood before them. Now standing before them was a dark menacing looking woman with eyes as black as coal. Her arm was outstretched and she was now holding a long wooden staff with a red dragon emblem at the top. The eyes of the dragon staff glowed a bright red, which lightly pulsated.

Standing beside her was a now shorter man with long white hair. He still had a beard but now it was all white like his hair and the same length, that reached down to his chest. He had on a similar cloak as the female except his cloak was black and was somewhat tattered. His brown eyes glistened in the light as he stared out over the guild. He too held a staff, but his staff looked totally different than the females. His staff was as long as the others staff, but it was wrapped by several branches that wove itself down to the base. At the top of his staff was several wooden fingers that held and enclosed a large blue glowing gem that also pulsated.

"I agree Morgana, let's speed this up. Master Macao, where is our daughter, Lucy," Emrys said as he looked at Macao sitting, who was sitting at a table with Romeo and Wakaba.

"I-I don't k-know wh-ere she is-s," he stuttered as he looked at the strangers and then up to Master as if to ask for his help.

"I'm the MASTER here," Makarov growled. "Direct your questions to me."

"Stay out of this little man, you are trying my patience," Morgana said with an evil stare. "Do not make me repeat myself!"

"Now Macao, this is the seventh year that we have shown up here on this very day. Did we not tell you many times before to keep Lucy here on this day," Morgana said with an authoritative voice. "Did we not have this conversation before? So I ask you one final time... WHERE IS LUCY?"

"I'm s-so SORRY, it slipped my mind, with everything that has been going on since they returned," he said with a hint of tears in his eyes. He knew he messed up on this one.

"Enough excuses, we've asked several times where Lucy is and thus far no one has answered... this is on your heads," Emrys said as he pointed his staff at Macao. A blinding flash of light hit Macao and when the light died down Macao was encased in stone.

"NOW! WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER," Emrys roared as he pointed his staff at Romeo and Wakaba. "Answer quickly or we lay waste to this place and all who reside here."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MACAO," demanded Master as steam came out of his nostrils.

Morgana raised her staff and pointed it at Makarov, who in turn looked at Freed and nodded. Freed removed his sword and chanted a spell, creating a set of runes that surrounded the two strangers. The runes were in the shape of a square box with a repeating pattern.

"Now I ask the questions?" smirked Makarov.

"What manner of joke is this supposed to be," asked Morgana. "You have no idea who we are, do you?" she laughed as she looked down at the runes on the floor.

"I don't know who you are... but that is a very powerful trap that only Freed has the power to remove," Master said as he laughed back at Morgana.

"Is that so! please Freed, read me the incantation," Morgana said as she laughed.

"Sure if you like, but it won't help you escape. Only I know the counter spell," Freed smirked. "The spell is as follows... I Freed Justine call upon the Goddess Matrona to lend me your power to bind these beings."

"HAHAHA!" they both doubled over and burst out laughing.

"Morgana, this really is a den of fools," Emrys said as he stopped laughing and stared back at Freed. "You, young man... you are AN idiot."

"HUH! What?" said Freed as he took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"Like we said before, you have no idea who we are, DO YOU?" Emrys said as he looked at Morgana and she nodded.

"You think to hold me by creating this trap... not only is it a weak trap," she laughingly said as she stepped over the runes to the other side followed by Emrys, "but, you called upon MY POWERS to trap us, such ignorance or is it just plain stupidity."

Morgana looked around the guild, while pointing her staff as she looked. She came to a stop at Romeo and Wakaba. Then a blinding green light appeared around Romeo and Wakaba and when it dissipated, they were both encased in a large green crystal.

Everyone gasped as their Nakama were gone. Fear ran through the guild as everyone panicked and looked to their Master for help.

"Now! Freed, would you like to try that again," Morgana smirked and stared at Freed, who shook his head, no. "Good! Now I will ask one last time and there will be no more warnings... WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, LUCY?"

* * *

That was so much fun writing... I guess the proverbial S# t hit the fan. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see how this turns out. HEHEHE.

BTW, this will have a Lucy and someone pairing but it won't be Natsu. Sorry to the Natsu fans, but my other story has a Natsu and Lucy Pairing. It will either be Lucy and Sting or Lucy and Laxus (my favorite pairing BTW). I still haven't quite decided yet, but I know where I'm leaning. LOL

Please let me know what you think of my story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the next chapter is here. It's the second part of the previous chapter. I know it's a little longer than I had planned but it just had a mind of it's own... blame Morgana. LOL I wrote this last weekend and it's only now that I had a chance to read it and clean it up a bit. It's been a long week and I'm sorry for being late with this update. Hopefully that won't happen again.

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV_ (On the Train)_**

I don't know why, but today of all days, my mind keeps wondering back to my childhood and to my mother. Maybe it's because it's my birthday and I feel like I'm all alone in the world. I just can't shake this feeling that some how, some way I need to make a connection with my mother.

"AH! I got it... that's what I need," I shouted as I pulled out Capricorn's key. As I looked up, I noticed everyone was staring at me. "Sorry!" I said with a little bow.

"Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!," I softly said as I held up Capricorn's key.

"At your service, Lucy-sama," said the tall sunglasses wearing goat like man, who was dressed in his finest black suit. "Happy Birtyday, Lucy-sama," he said with a small smile

"Thank you Capricorn... could you do me a favour?" I asked while I blushed a little.

"Anything for you Lucy-sama. How may I be of assistance today," he said with his arm held up to his chest.

"Do you remember the small brown chest that used to be in Mother and Father's room?

"I do. I believe she kept it behind a false panel behind her night stand. She said it held something to precious to trust to the family safe and preferred it close to her," he stated.

"Yes, that's the chest that I'm referring to! Inside of it there is a gold chain with a large pink gem on it. Could you go and bring that back to me, please!" I said as a I looked at him with my biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I remember that item. Layla-sama showed it to me once just after you were born. If I recall she said that it was a precious family heirloom she received from her mother and that someday, she would pass it on to you," Capricorn said with pride.

"I searched through father's things after he died, but it wasn't there. I know it wasn't something that Father would loose or sell because it was so precious to Mother," I said as I tilted my head a little and smiled.

"You are correct Lucy-sama, he would never part with that item. I will go and retrieve it for you, immediately," he said as he bowed to me. "This will be my Gift to you on your special day. Oh that reminds me, Cancer wanted to know it you liked his gift to you this morning?"

"Thank you so much Capricorn and please tell Cancer that I love my new look," I said as Capricorn vanished. 'Well I have a few hours till my stop, perhaps I should get a little sleep,' I thought as I got comfortable. 'It's been a long morning.'

**AN POV _(A Little Later Back at the Guild)_**

"Little man, you look as if you know something... SPEAK, NOW! or shall I continue with what I was doing or perhaps you would like to tell me where Lucy is now?" Morgana said as she aimed her staff towards the Thunder God Tribe. "Make it quick, as we are running out of time."

"Please don't hurt anyone else. I will tell you what you want to know," He said as he returned to his normal size. "Lucy left Fairy Tail earlier this morning. I tried to stop her, but she had her heart set on leaving. She said, she was feeling lonely and because everyone had been so busy lately... well to be honest, we kind of forgot her birthday."

"That stubborn girl, always acting before she thinks things through," moaned Emrys. "What are we going to do now Morgana?"

"She said something about her mother and going home to think for a while," Makarov stated.

"No, she would not be going to our old home. She knew we lost that years ago," Emrys said as his face lite up. "I believe I know where she went... she probably went to visit our graves."

"Well that's settled then. Now! can you turn my children back to normal," Makarov said as he felt there may be some hope for this situation after all. "You know where to find Lucy, so you can go there and meet up with her."

"WE CAN NOT, little man. My son; Lucy's half brother, will be here any moment. If he finds that we are not here, he will probably kill you all. Personally, I have no issues with that, but my stupid daughter might," Morgana said as she lifted her staff...

"I am feeling benevolent today little man so I will give you and your guild mates a gift. All of you are now in my debt!" Morgana said as she banged her staff on the floor. A bright green light filled the room as energy arced across the floor in all directions encasing every life it touched in large green crystals. Even Macao, who earlier was encased in stone, was now trapped in a green crystal instead of the stone.

"Now little man, it's your turn," she said as she pointed her staff at him.

"WAIT!" he roared. "How do we change them back and who is your son?"

"You can not!" She said as she looked around. "If we find our daughter by midnight, I will free everyone. If we do not, well... I think you know where this is going," she laughed an evil laugh.

"Well! well! I see we have two slippery little ones here Morgana," Emrys said as he held up his staff and captured two people in blue spheres of light that hovered on either side of Makarov.

"Please don't hurt them," pleaded Makarov.

"Well... I guess if your fast enough to escape my spell, then you two may be useful," she said with a smirk.

"The one on the right is called Jet, apparently he runs fast and the one on the left is called Laxus. He's a lightning user," Emrys said as he looked at Morgana. "We shall see if they are up to this task."

"You two will go and find Lucy, when you find her, you will bring her back here immediately. We will give you your instructions in a moment and you will leave as soon as we release you. DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS. If you fail in this mission we will destroy this guild... understood?" she said as both Jet and Laxus nodded and then Morgana and Emrys vanished.

Morgana moved so fast, it was as if a hurricane had blew through the guild. Papers flew everywhere, chairs over turned and there was a small line of flames that led from where she once stood, up the stairs and stopped in front of Jet. At the same time, a crack of thunder sounded and a blinding flash of blue-white lightning materialized a figure in front of Laxus. It was Emrys.

Both Morgana and Emrys, in unison, pushed a finger through a blue sphere and touched both Jet and Laxus on their foreheads. It only lasted moment but that was enough to pass along their instructions. They removed their hand and disappeared with a puff of gray smoke and reappeared in their original spots.

Emrys then raised his staff and gently tapped the floor and the two blue spheres disappeared. "GO NOW!' he roared. With that there was a flash of Lightning and Laxus was gone. A moment later a gush of wind blew past Morgana and Emrys as the doors of the guild flew off there hinges and landed at the bottom of the stairs. They were both gone.

"Listen carefully little man if you want a chance to save everyone here. You will do as I say... Do not speak Lucy's name from this moment on and do not mention that we have a daughter. If anyone asks why we are here, you will tell them you are being punished for a misdeed, say nothing more, understood?" Morgana said as Makarov nodded. "My son is coming and he is pure evil. He kills for fun so do not engage him."

"Hello Mother Dearest," said a voice from the corner of the guild. "Having some fun, are we?"

"Perhaps!" Morgana said with a smile on her face, as she looked over at him. He had black hair, black eyes and a black heart. "So what brings the mighty Mordred here?"

"Ah! I smell the water bitch. Come out from behind that post or shall I come get you?" laughed Emrys.

"My oh my, if it isn't the great and powerful Merlin," the blue haired lady said with a smirk. "I like this body! It fit's me nicely and it was just laying there on the floor... must be my lucky day," she laughed.

"So what brings you here Mother. Slumming again, are we?" Mordred laughed out loud.

"Oh! I'm just teaching this little man a lesson in humility," Morgana said as she looked towards the water woman and tapped her staff creating a sphere of water around her.

"What the hell did you do to me you old hag," the water woman said as she tried to force her way out and failed. "Release me this instant!" she demanded.

"Like that would happen. We've spent centuries tracking you down, do you really think that we would let you go, now that we finally have you," Morgana explained as she laughed at the water woman's plight.

"How are you able to trap me, this isn't possible? There is no spell that can hold me." she said as she became more frustrated.

"Release her this instant Mother," Mordred growled.

"Or what son, what can you do to me. Your a few millennia to late for that," Morgana smirked as she stared at her son with evil intent. "Unless you've learned some new tricks, you have no chance of taking me on with those powers of your's, remember I'm your Mother after all."

She then raised her staff and Mordred was sent flying into the wall directly behind him. She held him against the wall with her powers and placed a seal over his mouth. "NOT ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU," she yelled at him as he squirmed to free himself, but to no avail.

"That's one down," she said with a chuckle, "the other one is all yours Emrys."

"Well thank you my love, I believe I will take you up on that kind offer," he said with a big grin. "By the way, I've never seen you use that spell before, where did it come from," he asked.

"Well that young lady over there taught it to me," Morgana said. "She was babbling something about Juvia doesn't like this mean girl and make her leave Juvia... Juvia's a weird girl."

"Hahaha, Emrys is confused," Emrys laughed. "Humans are a weird lot."

"Anyway enough with the pleasantries, where is my scabbard you bottom dweller," Emrys scowled.

"I'll never return it," she said.

"Is that so... I survived a century in your trap. Let's see you survive one day in Morgana's trap," He said as he smirked. "Oh my I forgot, you can only survive for about an hour outside of a large body of water before you turn to dust."

"Well, I can hold these two that long without a problem. Shall we pull up a chair and wait it out," Morgana said.

"Why not? And if she doesn't hand it back, then we will just go drain the lake when she dies and pick it up. That's if she doesn't already have it on her. That would save us a trip," Emrys said a smile. "Lady of the Lake, choose and choose quickly.

"Fine!" she said as she reached inside Juvia's body and pulled out a silver scabbard. It had a cross of silver on the top and there were gold markings all along its length. "TAKE IT!" she yelled as she threw the scabbard towards his feet.

Emrys picked up the scabbard and examined it. "Yes, that's it!" he said with a smile as he turned to Morgana who pulled from her cloak a large handled sword with a matching pattern. "here you go Morgana, after all these centuries they are finally reunited," he said as Morgana put the sword back into its scabbard. Both sword and scabbard then glowed a golden color and then stopped.

"Finally together," Morgana said as she smiled and placed the sword and scabbard back into her cloak.

"Now then... what shall we do with you tw-o..." she started to say when she was interrupted by shouting at the door.

"Master, what's going on here?" shouted Erza as she re-quipped in to her Heaven Wheel Armour .

"Ice make, lance," Gray said as he formed his magic.

"Fire Dragons Roa..." Natsu stopped as he was suddenly frozen in place.

"Quiet you fools!" yelled Emrys as he pointed his staff at the five people standing in the doorway and froze them and their pets before they could attack.

'This is a very noisy and unproductive place today," laughed Morgana. She then turned to her son and pointed her staff at him and said "speak."

Mordred was now able to move his head and speak again. "Why are you on this world?" Mordred asked.

"Well we've been tracking you two for the past twenty years and you've always been a step ahead of us. But, today we finally figured out where to strike to get your attention, and that seems to be here at Fairy Tail. Over the years all the rumors we heard about you seemed to point to this guild. Why this guild?" Morgana asked as noticed him staring at the pink haired kid in the doorway.

"What's so special about that one," she asked.

"Natsu, he's the one who is supposed to destroy me, but he's not strong enough yet. Some days I want him to kill me and then other days I don't want him to... so I've been keeping track of him," Mordred said.

"Fine! I'm not interested in your mental tug of war. Do as you please, but I will warn you... if you bring the White Dragon back to our world I will destroy you myself. Is that understood!" Morgana said with authority.

"I make no promises," he said with a smirk.

"Well, if you have no more business here then take the water witch and leave," she said as she tapped her staff on the floor and both Mordred and the water witch were release from their traps and fell to the floor.

"You! witch! leave that body immediately or I will lock you up again," Morgana ordered.

"Fine! let's go Mordred," she said as she left Juvia's body and Juvia fell to the floor with a splash. Morgana quickly sealed Juvia in a green crystal as she did with the others.

"We'll leave now Mother, but we will meet again," with that Mordred faded back into the shadows and disappeared.

"Good riddance," Emrys said as he looked at Morgana who was still annoyed. "Calm down Morgana, he's gone. I can't feel him or the witch anymore."

"You're right Emrys and besides we got the scabbard back. Now if we had Lucy back as well, we'd be two for two today," she smiled. "If we get Lucy back then I can give her my gift, but if we can't do that, then we will have some fun here."

"Very true," he said as he walked over to the bar and sat down. "Morgana, come join me and we'll have a drink to celebrate." She walked over and took a seat beside him.

"You... little man... what is your name?" Morgana asked. "You did well to keep your tongue, but that pink haired one almost blew it."

"Sorry about that, he speaks before he thinks," Makarov said. "I'm Makarov Dreyar, the Master of this guild."

"Makarov come drink with us. Consider it a reward for being a good boy earlier," Emrys said as he held a glass up to Makarov who slowly walked down the stairs and jumped up on the bar and sat down.

"My children will be alright, won't they," he asked.

"As long as those two complete there task on time, then everything will be fine and I will release your children. I promise," Morgana said with a little smile.

"Can you at least release that pretty white haired girl, she tends bar here and can get us our drinks," Makarov pleaded.

"Hmmm! very well. She's no threat, although her demons are powerful, they are no match for us," Morgana agreed and tapped the floor with her staff and the blonde beauty Mira was free from her prison.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Mira yelled as she changed into her Satin Soul.

"MIRA, CALM DOW, NOW!. You will only make matters worse," Master yelled.

"But Master!" Mira whined and her satin Soul disappeared. "HUH! what just happened to my Satin Soul."

"I did that! You were to noisy," said Emrys as he held up a glass. "We would like some drinks, oh if you think you can get us drunk and overpower us, well... we can hold our liquor," he laughed.

"Oh just a heads up Makarov, try and incapacitate us and there are several powerful beasts lurking in the shadows around the guild. Just look for yourself," Morgana said as she also held up her glass.

Makarov looked around the guild and saw many pairs of red eyes in all the shadows. "I understand, we won't cause any problems, but when this is over can you answer some of my questions?"

"If everything goes well with Lucy we will answer all your questions," Morgana said as she motioned for the barmaid to serve them.

"Mira, please be patient and take care of our guests," Master said nicely.

"Very well Master," Mira said with a smile stood behind the bar. "So what would you like?"

* * *

So what did you all think, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping that you are finding this story interesting. I know I'm enjoying writing this story. So Lucy has a half brother and Mom and Dad are not your normal parents. I think I've given you enough information to figure out who Lucy's parents may be, if not next chapter will explain a lot.

BTW... things pick up next chapter. All hell may break loose then... I think, maybe. HEHEHE, we'll see what happens. OH! OH! and the gift is so cool too. LOL

Next update won't take as long as this one did... I hope.

Let me know what you all think of my story. Feel free to speak your mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long week with work but I finally got the next chapter done. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

**AN's POV_ (At Sabertooth)_**

"I just got a message from Father... he will be here shortly and he is bringing a guest. He says that, no one is to leave," Minerva said as she struts over to the front door. "I don't know what this is all about but he wanted me to warn everyone to treat his guest with the utmost respect and to not antagonize her... Is that understood?"

"I don't show respect to anyone, who has yet to earn it," Orga said as he lifted his drink and stared at Minerva.

"What's this all about," roared Sting, who was busy talking to Rogue and their Exceeds. "We don't take orders from you."

"Master has been gone for three months without any explanation and now he sends us orders to wait here and show his guest respect... not happening," Orga said as he grinned.

"Do as you please, but it's your heads that will roll if you piss him of," Minerva said as she looked around the guild.

At that moment the guild doors swung open and Master Jiemma walked in. He looked around the guild and shot a glare at Orga and spoke, "is there a problem here Orga. If there is I will gladly find a quick solution." Master stared to glow as energy started to flow around him and without warning a massive energy blast struck Orga sending him crashing into the far wall.

"Are there any more problems I should know about," said the large white haired man, as he looked around the guild and saw everyone shake their heads, no. "Good!"

"Now! I would like you to meet, Lucy... She will be staying here with us for a while. Respect her as you would me or suffer the consequences," Master said as he stepped aside to reveal a female behind him.

Lucy walked passed Master Jiemma and stopped at the edge of the stairs. She had on black leather pants with long black spiked boots. Covering the rest of her body was a long flowing black cloak with a hood that fell over her face and covered her eyes. Peaking out from the edge of her cloak was a hint of black hair, which seemed to glow as the light struck it. In her right hand, she held a long smooth, metallic staff, that glistened as she moved it. At the top of the staff was a black cross with a glowing pink crystal embedded at its center.

"Hmmm! not very impressive, I cou..." Minerva began to say as she suddenly was sent flying into some chairs across the room.

"AHHHHHH! I'M SORRY, I' soooo Sooorry! I'm having a hard time controlling my magic or this thing, whatever it is," Lucy said as she dropped her staff and cloak while running over to Minerva, to help her to her her feet. " Please forgive me, my mind just wont work right lately."

"See, this is why I said to show her some respect," Master said as he laughed out loud. "Anyone else want a taste of that."

"No," everyone answered.

"Now then, let me introduce you to my best friends daughter, this is Lucy le Fay. Some of you may know her as Lucy Hearfilia, formally Fairy Tail's Celestial wizard. There was an incident three months ago at Fairy Tail and I was summonsed by Lucy's father. He asked that I keep her safe and train her. That's where I've been these past few months," Master said with a sigh. "I guess you can see how well my training went."

"Yeah! it went real well I see," Minerva said as she moaned in pain. "Get your hands off me, fairy."

"Sorry... I-I wass j-just tr-ing to h-help," Lucy said as she started to cry. "Lately, I can't do anything right... I should leave before I hurt someone else."

"Ah! fine! stay here, just don't touch me," Minerva said as she brushed herself off. "So Master, what's the story with her?"

"I don't have all the details, we'll have to wait for her memory to return for that," Master sighed.

"What do you mean, she has memory problems," asked Yukino.

"Just as I said... she has a problem with her memory. When I was bought to Fairy Tail three months ago, Lucy was lying on the floor dying. Her parents and another mage were working feverishly to save her, but it wasn't working. So her parents gave her some of their life force to save her and it worked, but her memory has been messed up ever since. I think it may be because of the trauma or the transfer of life energy from her parents. Perhaps it's something else, I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see. In the mean time we will train her and help her to get her memories back. I expect everyone to help," Master said as he looked around the room.

"I don't get it, why was she hurt in the first place. I thought the fairys were big on Nakama. They spout it everywhere they go. Why would Lucy be there hurt and dying? and who are her parents, anyway? I thought that they were just some upper class snobs or something!" asked Rufus as everyone in the guild looked to Master for answers.

"Among all mages, Lucy's parents are unique. They're from another world and are supposed to be very powerful mages there. Her father, Emrys, once told me that Lucy's mother was once a Goddess of something or another... I forget what it was. Actually, I believe they're both immortal or at the very least they're very, very old. The one thing that I do remember about them, is that they both dislike humans and have little regard for them. So I think they probably showed up looking for Lucy and a fight broke out and Lucy probably got caught in the crossfire. That's my guess from the look of the guild when I showed up there," Master said as he took a deep breath.

"So what are we babysitters now... why isn't she with her parents," Minerva said in a sarcastic tone.

"Her parents asked me to take her with me because they would have to leave for a few years to recoup their strength and powers," Master said as his smile soon turned to laughter. "Hahaha... they did say they would return and destroy all the fairys. So it wasn't a wasted trip."

"I guess she stays then," Minerva sighed.

"Glad you said that Minerva, because she will be living with you from here on out," Master laughed as he started to walk to his office. "By the way, Sting, Rufus, Minerva, Orga and Rogue... she's your responsibility now. Train her and above all else... FIX HER MEMORY! You have 30 days to complete this task or heads will roll."

"Oh! one final thing, Everything that we have discussed here stays here. Do not speak of it in public or to anyone who is not a member of Sabertooth... Is that understood?" Master growled as he went into his office.

"Yes Master," they all said in unison as Master slammed his office door.

"Someday I'm gonna make her pay for knocking me into those tables," laughed Minerva as she reached down and picked up Lucy's cloak. As she bent over and picked up Lucy's staff she let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard all across town.

A loud uncontrolled laugh could be heard coming from Master's office as he opened the door and stepped out for a moment. Everyone looked around in confusion as Minerva was crying and screaching in pain and Master was laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHA! I was waiting for someone to do that," laughed the Master. "I learned the hard way... do not touch her staff. Only Lucy and Lucy alone can hold that staff, to all others it is dangerous, painful and I believe if you hold it long enough it will suck the life force from you. During our training we learned that the staff has no power in itself, but acts as a conduit or a medium if you will for her powers. Why it hurts others and not her is anyone's guess, but as both her parents had staffs, I believe it has something to do with her unique powers."

"Unique Powers," Yukino asked. "What do you mean by that."

"Yes, what does that mean," asked Sting as he tried to calm and comfort Minerva, who was now slowly getting back to her feet. Her hair was all frizzy and her clothes were in tatters. It looked like she had gone a few rounds with a lightning mage.

"Well! when most mages on this world use magic, it is formed internally and is then released by calling out a specific attack... thereby releasing that attack. Lucy and her parents on the other hand, pull magic from their surrounding, internalize it and release it through three points on their body. Magic is released through their hands, mouths or eyes. Their staff seems to be the focal point of most of their magic that they release and as they pull magic from their surroundings, they never seem to run low on magic like we do. As Lucy is of this world, she can also create and store magic internally. So she is very unique and one final thing and this is a big one, she is very resilient and heals fast," said Master as he looked at Minerva with a smirk and walked back into his office while laughing. "Oh! She takes after her Mother, perhaps we should call her the Black Witch."

"Black Witch... not exactly what I want to call her, although it rhymes with witch," said Minerva as she for the second time today got up and brushed herself off. "This day just keeps getting better and better," she sighed. "By the way, where is the little witch."

As everyone one in the guild looked at each other and then around the guild, no one could find her. Then Frosch spotted a black haired girl hiding in the corner of the guild underneath a table. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin and she was crying her heart out.

"Fro sees the fairy... don't cry fairy, cause Fro will be your friend," said Frosch, the little green exceed with the pink frog costume on.

"Come out of there now," yelled Rufus as he walked over and moved the table, exposing a bewildered Lucy.

"No! leave me alone, I don't want to hurt anyone else... Please leave me alone," said a sobbing Lucy.

"And I have to let her stay with me, why me?... get up now, we're going home," Minerva said as she stood over a crying Lucy. "Knock off the dammed crying. That's all you've done since you came here."

"No... go away or you'll get hurt," said Lucy as she slowly backed further into the corner.

"Fine! then I'll drag you out," said Minerva as she reached down to grab Lucy.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed as a wall of pink energy surrounded her from the floor to the ceiling and slowly started to spread out around her, pushing everyone, including the tables and chairs back. "Don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you again."

"HAHAHA! HURT ME, are you serious. You'll have to do a lot better than what you've done here today, to hurt me. Now get up or I'll have you dragged out. "NOW GET UP!" Yelled Minerva.

"Noooo" cried Lucy as she pulled her knees closer into her chest.

"Fine, have it your way... Rogue, go in there and bring her out," Minerva said with an evil laugh.

"Yes my Lady," Rogue said as he turned into a shadow and passed under her shield. "Now drop the shield or whatever that is and get up or well force you to." She reluctantly dropped her energy barrier.

"Why are you all being so nice to me? I've caused nothing but trouble since I came here. I don't even know who I am or why I'm here and yet you still try to help me... WHY?" said Lucy as she looked up from her sitting position with tears in her eyes.

"Because, unlike you fairies, we follow orders and from what I've seen so far, you don't look very scary to me," said Sting as he walked over to her, bent down and picked her up in his arms. "Now just stay there quietly and don't cause anymore trouble."

"What are you doing, put me down. Do I look like a damsel in distress or some lost princess?" Lucy said as she struggled in Stings arms, but he just kept holding her tighter. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her.

"It's no use struggling, I won't put you down untill we get to Minerva's place," Sting said as he looked into her tear filled dark brown eyes.

"Fine!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms and gave up struggling.

"I've got your cloak, but I'm not touching that staff again... You'll have to carry that yourself," Minerva said as she headed towards the door.

"Okay," Lucy said as she held out her hand... "Come to me my friend." and the staff rose into the air and floated into Lucy's hand. "Reduce, my friend." and the staff shrunk down to a fifth of it's size as Lucy pulled it in close to her chest.

"Do you have any bags?" Orga asked as they all headed for the guild doors.

"Yes, but everything I need is in my staff," Lucy said as she smiled and looked at her staff with great affection.

"I thought Master said your staff has no power," Rufus asked, as he closed the guild doors behind them.

"Well, he's correct. My staff has no power but it is made from a combination of a special sword that my Mother gave me, a family heirloom Capricorn bought back to me and the keys of my spirit friends. All of those things combine to make this staff my dear friend, that's probably why my staff won't allow anyone but me to touch it" Lucy said with a smile as she looked up at Sting. Their eyes met for a awkward moment and they both quickly looked away.

"Ah! that makes sense. Tell that stupid staff if it zaps me again, I will melt it down for scrap," Minerva laughed a light happy laugh. "Anyway let's go home... it's been a long day and I'm beat."

"So you do remember some things," Sting asked as Looked down at Lucy.

"Yes! some memories have returned thanks to Master Jiemma's training," Lucy said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Good, that means that we can probably help you," Rufus said as he touched the brim of his hat. "I'll use my Memory-Make magic, I'm sure there's some way to make it work to help you."

"Let's call it a day," Rogue said as he looked over at Lucy who had just fallen asleep. "Wow! she's out cold. Must be some comfortable in your arms, Sting," he laughed.

"Shup up Rogue!" laughed Sting, as they all stopped in front of Minerva's place.

"I wonder if Father trained her or should I say tortured her like he did me. Oh well I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning when we train... let's go home!" Minerva said as she stood in front of Sting and took Lucy from him. "See you all tomorrow at the training grounds... nine sharp. Don't be late."

"See you tomorrow," they all said as they went their separate ways.

As Minerva got to her place and opened her door, she looked down at Lucy and said... "Don't worry Lucy, I know what it's like to be alone and afraid. From now on you are like my little sister, I will always be here to protect you. Just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Thank you Onee-chan, I feel better already," Lucy said as she smiled.

"DAM IT! I thought you were asleep," Minerva said as she turned red with embarrassment. "Onee-chan... I kind of like it though, but don't say anything to anyone or I'll deny everything."

"Okay," laughed Lucy.

As Minerva put Lucy down and they walked into her place, she turned to Lucy and said, "this is now your place as well as mine. Please be happy here. Now let's get something to eat and get to know one another better."

"Thank You, Onee-chan, I'd like that," Lucy said with a big smile, one that she hasn't had in a very long time. "Virgo, my bags please."

"It's gonna be a long night..." they said in unison while laughing.

* * *

**Well that took a while to write but it was a lot of fun. Out of all the other chapters this one I enjoyed writing the most and I think the next one will be fun as well. I'd like for Minerva and Lucy to be close and I hope they do... they both seem awfully lonely lately. I think they need each other.**

**I put my other story on hold until the end of the Summer, so I can focus on this story and do some things around the house. If any of you have read my other story, I hope you understand and forgive me.**

**If anyone has any thoughts, comment or suggestions... I'm always open to them. I'd love to know what you think of my story so please review it.**

**See you very soon, with a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**At Minerva's Place...**_

**AN's POV**

"Virgo, my bags please," Lucy said as she held out her staff and watched as a pink haired girl with a maids outfit on appeared in front them.

"Punishment Princess?" said Virgo as she looked at me and then to Minerva. "Shall I chain her Princess, she looks like she'd like it."

"What... HECK NO!" Lucy said in frustration. "What have you been teaching her Loki?" I shouted.

"How did you know it was me," said the blonde haired Loki as he appeared next to Virgo.

"Who else would put weird ideas in Virgo's head... stop messing with her or I'll tell Aries what you've been up to," smirked Lucy as she laughed.

"AH! my Princess, it's nice to see you smile and laugh again. We missed your kind smile," Loki said as he looked at Minerva. "I take it, you are the one we have to thank for making our Master smile. For that we thank you," he said, as he and Virgo faced Minerva, they both smiled and bowed to her.

"Ah what the heck are you doing. Don't bow to me, I didn't do anything," Minerva said as she turned red with embarrassment.

"Is that so," said Loki as he walked up to Minerva and looked her up and down while circling her. "You're appearance seems to be very deceiving. On the outside you look like a tough, no nonsense, angry woman..." he said as he put his finger to her chest, "but in here you are kind, warm and sincere. We will honor and protect you as we would our friend Lucy."

"T-thank y-you, but why would you do that, you don't know me," said Minerva as a she started to get teary eyed.

"Ah but we do know you Minerva. Capricorn spoke of you years ago, so the Spirit King has been keeping tabs on you. He says that you may have a bad reputation, but you have a good heart. It just needs someone to shine light on it. We believe that you and Lucy will help each other through the trials that lay ahead of you both," Loki said with a smile and turned to Virgo who just returned from the spirit world with the last of Lucy's things.

"Oh my! I just though that you had a few bags, I didn't realize you had that much. Hell! we'll have to add on to the house to store all of that," laughed Minerva.

"Ah! I'm sorry Minerva," Lucy said with a pained look on her face, as she turned to Virgo, "please store some of this for m..."

"Lucy, I was only kidding. I have lots of room. I told you that this is your home as well now. Please feel at ease here," Minerva said as she walked over to Lucy and gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear, "Welcome home little sister."

"See the Spirit King was right about her Virgo. They will be good for one another," Loki said with a big smile. "Princess, we will take our leave now."

"Thank you my friends," Lucy said as Loki and Virgo disappeared.

**Lucy's POV**

As Loki and Virgo disappeared it slowly dawned on me... 'I'm home, but why do I feel so safe and happy here with this strange, scarey looking girl,' I thought to myself. "Ahhh!" I screamed. 'Why did I call a perfect stranger, Onee-chen.'

"What's wrong Lucy? Why did you scream? Are you alright?" asked Minerva with a worried look on her face.

'Oh my God... what do I say to her, how do I explain myself,' I thought as I quickly looked around the room. "Sorry, I just realized how much stuff we have to carry. I should have had Virgo put it where I will be sleeping... I'm such an IDIOT!" I said as I hung my head and blushed.

"HAHAHA! is that all, don't worry about it. We will take care of all of that later after we eat," Minerva said with a large laugh.

"Ah! Okay," I said as I looked around the room. It was a big room with brightly painted walls, very cheery looking. There was two large light blue sofas that faced each other with a large square coffee table in the center that had a large cloth cover over it. At the end of the room was a large home entertainment center, with many movies and cds stored in the shelves on either side of it. The room as bright as it was, lacked any pictures or paintings on the walls. 'HMM! that's odd,' I thought to myself.

"Shall we make something to eat Lucy?" asked Minerva as she walked into the kitchen which was just off the living room. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all open to one another so it gave of a very spacious feeling. The kitchen was bright and clean looking with a full array of cooking utensils. It looked like Minerva loved to cook, it just had that feeling to it.

"Do you cook much Minerva?" Lucy asked as she caught up to Minerva. "Your kitchen looks very inviting and feels like it's used often."

"Yes, I cook all the time. I love to create something nice, something that I haven't had before. I don't like to eat out so when I'm home I'm almost always in the kitchen," Minerva said as she smiled at me.

"I don't know why, but I feel I like to cook as well," I said as I tried to rack my brain as to why I used to cook so much. 'Oh well, maybe it'll come to me sometime,' I thought as I asked Minerva if I could help.

"No, you just sit there and relax, you can make breakfast if you like," she smiled at me as she opened up her refrigerator.

"That sounds great Onee-chan," I said. 'DAM IT, I did it again... Why do I keep calling her that,' I thought as I scratched my head.

'HAHAHA! You called me Onee-chan again Lucy," Minerva turned around to face me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I mean no disrespect. I don't know why I keep calling you that. We've only known each other for a few hours," I said as she sat at the island and hung my head.

**Minerva's POV**

"Lucy! we've met each other before. It was a long time ago when we were children. I was maybe six at the time and Father wanted to go and see his old friend, so I begged him to let me go. He would always say no but this time he said yes. It was the first time I had been anywhere other than our home and our training area. I had never met another living person other than my Father. My Mother died when I was really young so I only knew one person in my life at that point and that was my Father," I said as Lucy interrupted me.

"That must have been horrible and very lonely. For some reason I feel my childhood was similar," Lucy said as I smiled at her.

"Yes it was very lonely and yes you were just like me when you were young... you were very lonely as well. Anyway, I remember when we pulled up to the big house my father warned me not to cause any problems or he would double up my training when we got back. So I was on my best behavior. We walked into the house and there was a big staircase, paintings on the walls, it was a lot to take in when you're only six. I remember looking around and I spotted a big scarey man walking down the hall and he stopped and shook my Fathers hand and they started to walk away and left me. Father said, "don't cause problems," I remember it so well."

"You thought my Father was scarey too. I hated him after my Mom died. He was so mean to me... I thought he hated me," Lucy said as she remembered something from her childhood. "I remember my birthday or something like that and a cake. It's still a little fuzzy," She said as she looked up at me to hear more of my story.

"I didn't like him either, but I thought he was somewhat nicer than my Father. We'll save that for another time. Getting back to my story... I started to wander around the house and I met lots of people who worked there and they all asked me who I was, so I told them. Then I ran into this really Pretty woman with long blonde hair. She was laying in a bed. When I introduced myself, she smiled and said to go across the hall to the room next door. I did as she asked and when I opened the door a little blonde haired girl looked up from the floor and smiled at me. She stood up and walked over and grabbed my hand and pulling me over to where she was just at and asked me to play with her." I said as a tear formed in my eye. "It was the first time anyone treated me so nice."

As I wiped the tear from my eyes, I continued my story... I remember you said with a big bright smile, "Onee-chan play with me," with that I couldn't help it any more and I started crying. Me, Minerva, the big bad scary bitch was bawling like a child. "I-I'm s-sorry Luccccy, I-I-I-I d-dd-don't, I-I c-can't heellppp..."

**Lucy's POV**

As I listened to Minerva's story I could tell that she was remembering something very precious to her. I could see it in her eyes, not only was it a sweet memory but it was an important memory to her, one that she obviously treasured. As tears started to pour from her eyes, she just gave into her emotions and started to cry like a new born. I quickly got out of my chair and ran around the island and pulled her into a tight embrace...

"It's alright Minerva, let it all out. It's me your little sister. I remember you now! I remember it all now. I remember we played together for hours and we ate together and we even slept together in a tent in our back garden. I remember Capricorn watched over us all night because Mom was to weak to be with us. I remember how much we cried when we were separated. I remember it all. Now I know why I called you Onee-chan, that's because you liked it when I called you that. "You said it made you feel wanted and loved. Minerva, I'm so glad I found you again, now I really feel like I'm home," I said as I was now crying as well.

We stayed like that for what seems like an eternity. Neither of us wanting to let the other go. There was something very warm and comforting about being like this. I whispered into her ear, "although we are not related by blood, we are sisters now and no one will ever tear us apart again. We will protect each other and all that's dear to us... I swear this to you Onee-chan."

Minerva pulled her head back and looked at me with her puffy red eyes and said, "I also swear, as your Onee-chan I will also protect you and everything that we hold dear. I promise."

We continued our hug for another few moments until a large rumble was heard. Minerva looked at me as she wiped the tears from her eyes and her sad face slowly turned to a smile and before long she was laughing her ass off.

"Oh my God Lucy, what was that," Minerva said as she doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Geez! Onee-chan, you promised me dinner half an hour ago. Are you gonna feed me or laugh at me all night," I said with a big smile as I dried my eyes.

"Okay! a special dinner coming up for a special someone," she smiled and went back to cooking dinner.

_**(An Hour Later)**_

"Ah! so that's what Capricorn meant when he said he knew you. He met you when we were children. So that means... oh this should be interesting," I said as a big grin crossed my face.

"Lucy, what's going on inside your head. I'm getting a little worried here," Minerva said as she looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Let's try something Onee-chan... I'm gonna show you something REALLY cool, something just for you and only you. Wanna see it," I said with a devilish smirk.

"I don't know Lucy, that look in your eyes is scaring me," Minerva said as she backed away from me.

"Don't worry it will be so cool, but you gotta keep it a secret... OK!" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Fine! what is it?" she asked.

"Bring me my staff and I'll show you," I said.

"WWWHHHAAAATTT! ARE YOU FRIGGING NUTS. HELL NO. I AM NOT TOUCHING THAT THING AGAIN," she shouted. "I still remember that horrifying pain. If that was anyone other than you that did that to me I would have killed them."

"MINERVA! we made a promise. Trust me I would not hurt you. You have to believe me... Onee-chan... please bring me my staff," I pleaded with her.

"That's not fair using that promise against me. Lucy you know I can't touch your staff, no one can. It's too dangerous," Minerva said in a scared voice.

"Trust me, I truly believe that you will be alright... PLEASE!" I begged.

"FINE! but if it hurts me, I'll kick your ass," Minerva nervously said.

"Fair enough," I said.

Minerva cautiously approached my staff which was sitting on my cloak near the front door. As she got closer to it she seemed to become more and more apprehensive. She kept looking at it and then back at me, as if she was begging me to let her stop. But I wouldn't let her.

"Go ahead Minerva, pick it up, I truly believe you won't be harmed," I said as I motioned for her to pick it up.

Minerva slowly moved her hand towards it as she kept looking to me for support and I kept motioning for her to continue. She continued to move ever so slowly towards it until her finger was just a few centimeters away from it. With a last look to me she quickly touched it with her finger tip and instantaneously pulled it back, as if she had touched a hot stove

"Huh! nothing happened," she said with a smile and bravely touched it again. This time she let her finger stay a while longer. "AH! Lucy no pain," she said as she quickly picked it up and walked towards me with a big smile on her face.

"I knew it! I just knew it wouldn't hurt you," I smiled at her.

"How did you know I wouldn't be hurt?" she said with a giant smile.

"Because both Virgo and Loki acknowledged you earlier. I thought it was odd that they spoke of the Spirit King keeping tabs on you. It seems Capricorn spoke highly of you as well. I believe they all accept you as part of our family, or you would probably be dead by now," I said as I looked down at Minerva still holding my staff.

"Hey let's keep that our little secret. OK. Besides it may come in handy someday when we're in a pinch," I said with a wink.

"Okay! So this is our second sisterly secret, I'm glad you came here today Lucy. I feel like I've been given a new lease on life," Minerva said with a smile as she handed me my staff. " So what did you want to show me?"

"Me too Minerva, I'm glad I'm here too. I got a new big sister, I got a new home and I got a few of my memories back as well. It's the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time. Thank you," I said as I hugged her.

As I let go of Minerva I stepped back a little from her and held out my staff and said "grow" and my staff returned to it's original size.

"Now let me show you something really cool, you're gonna love this...


	6. Chapter 6

**I will be posting another chapter tomorrow night. So... see you then. I think Lucy and Minerva will be waiting as well as that peeping Sting. LOL**

**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Sometime Earlier, Just Down the Road From Minerva's Place...**_

**Sting's POV**

"Do you guys think it was a good idea to leave the Fairy with Minerva? Orga asked as he stopped and looked at his comrades.

"Why, are you worried about her?" I said.

"Not worried for the little Fairy, I'm just worried what will happen if Minerva looses it and kills her. If that happens Master will kill us," Orga said as everyone looked to one another with similar concerns.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if something did happen to Lucy-san, we all know what Minerva can be like," said Rogue as he turned to look back at Minerva's place.

"Minerva does have a short fuse and Lucy did knock her on her ass twice, perhaps one of us should go back and keep an eye on things for a little while," I said as I looked at Rogue who seemed to be deeply concerned. "Are you guys that worried about Lucy?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"I guess we have no other choice then... one of us has to go back," Rufus said as he leaned towards Sting and tapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "YOU"RE IT!" and he ran down the street. He was quickly followed Orga, Rogue and their Exceeds.

"DAM IT!" I said as I shouted at my so called friends. "Cowards."

Rogue stopped and turned around to face Sting, "sorry Sting, but you have the most experience dealing with Minerva... good luck," he said as he turned around and raised his hand to wave goodbye and walked off with Frosh and Lector trailing behind him.

"Yea! Yea! lucky me," I said as I sighed and started walking up to Minerva's place. I was about to knock on her door when I heard laughter and I thought, 'What the hell is this, they're laughing... Minervas laughing, I think I'll hang out here for a while to see what's going on." I laughed to myself.

At Fairy Tail - Around The Same Time...

**Master Makarov's POV**

I double checked my bag and I had everything I'd need for my trip. I threw it over my shoulder and took one last look around my office, before I walked out and closed the door behind me. 'This is like the forth trip to appear in front of the Magic Council. I'm getting so tired of this foolishness. I just want this over with so we can get back to normal or whatever normal is now,' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs and stopped at the bar to speak with Mira.

"Mira do you have that video that I asked you for," I said as I jumped up on the bar and reached over to pour myself one for the road.

"Yes I do Master. It took myself and Levy-chan all night to get it ready but we did it," Mira said with a small smile as she reached under the bar and bought up a small package and handed it to me. "Here you go Master."

"Thank you Mira. Hopefully this puts an end to all this horrible business. It's time Fairy Tail got back to work. Three months without anyone going on missions is really starting to take its toll on us and the bills are really piling up now," I said as I sighed. "By the way where is Levy-chan, I want to thank her as well."

"Gajeel took her home after we finished up, you know what she's been like since then. She's still having a hard time dealing with everything... the poor thing misses Lucy so much. It just breaks my heart when I think about it," Mira said as she started to cry.

"I know Mira, it's been hard on us all, but first we must deal with the Magic Council then maybe we can find a way to set things right again," I said as I put my hand on Mira's shoulder to comfort her.

"I hope so Master, we need something positive to happen soon or we will all fall apart," Mira said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Anyway Mira, I'll be gone for a few days, so you're in charge while I'm gone... wish me luck," I said as I walked toward the front door.

"Good luck Master and please be safe," Mira said as I waved to her and left the guild.

_**Later At The Magic Council...**_

**Gran Doma's POV**

As the doors to the Magic Council swung open, Lahar, the Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit appeared before the council. "Members I bring you news, Makarov Dreyar is here. Shall I show him in," said the black haired man, wearing glasses.

"Yes! show him in," I said as I sat down between my fellow council members. (LOL, That just sounds wrong.)

Makarov was led into the large oval council chambers and stood at the lone podium at it's center. Many who have sought an audience with the council have stood there before and Fairy Tail was no stranger to that podium. In front of the podium stands a raised stand in the shape of an arc, on which sits the council members. Gran Dorma the council chairman sits at the center of this council, flanked to his left and right by six other members of the council, totaling seven members in all.

"Well Makarov, here we are again. Your guilds three month suspension, hanging in the balance. There will be only two possible out comes to this hearing today, one Fairy Tail is reinstated, with observation and possible restrictions or two Fairy Tail is disbanded. Most council members want Fairy Tail disbanded, unfortunately in order to disband a guild there has to be an unanimous vote, but you seem to still have one friend on this council... Yajima. So we will give you this last chance to appeal your case and save your guild," I said as I ran my fingers through my beard.

"Now Makarov do you have any thing new to enter here today," said the tall, old, gray bearded man Org.

"Council members, friends, I have a tape of the event from three months ago. It shows that we did nothing wrong other than attempt to protect ourselves and our guild from what we saw as a threat from two unknown mages," Makarov stated as he started to display the video on the wall of the council chambers.

Everyone sat and watched as that days events played out, from that morning when Lucy Heartfilia left to the arival of the two strangers, to the inevitable conflict between the unknown mages and finally arrival of Lucy Heartfilia later that night as she was attacked by members of Fairy Tail. The video showed the arrival of two other unknown mages as well during that day. This occurred after the first two mages incapacitated the entire guild. After nearly forty minutes of nonstop video, edited to save time, the council had seen enough to make it's final decision... or so they had hoped.

"So my friend, do you truly believe that your guild is without fault here," Makarov's old friend Yajima, a short old man with a small mustache said.

"Yes, we truly believe that we did nothing wrong other than protect ourselves. Perhaps we could have handled the situation better, but we were provoked and mistakes and misunderstandings on everyone's behalf almost cost a dear child her life. But we would do the same thing again, because we our Fairy Tail and we protect our Nakama," Makarov said with pride.

"You would do that again, you say... amazing... Fairy Tail is truly a house of fools. Chairman lets just end this foolishness now and take a new vote ," stated Org with a small smirk on his face.

"Agreed," I said as I looked to everyone for their vote. "Raise your hand if you vote to disband Fairy Tail,"

**Makarov's POV**

As I scanned the seven council members, to my horror all seven had their hand up. Even my long time friend and confidant Yajima had voted against me.

"Makarov Dreyar, Master of the guild Fairy Tail, we hereby disbann..." Gran Doma said as I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"But how, I don't understand. We did nothing, but defend our home and family. Please explain why?" I begged. "Please!"

"Yajima, will you please explain to him what they did wrong," Gran Dome said as he motioned for the podium to be removed and a chair to be given to Makarov. "Have a seat Makarov," I said.

"My Pleasure chairman," Yajima said as he directed his attention to his old friend sitting in the middle of the council chambers.

**Yajima's POV**

"I have two questions for you my old friend... one what year is it and two why is your guild called Fairy Tail," I asked.

"Well the year is x791 and our guild got its name from our first Master, Mavis Vermilion, who once told me that she named her guild Fairy Tail because she liked Fairy Tails as a child," Makarov said as he shifted on his chair.

"So let me ask you Makarov, name one event that happened 792 years ago before our current calendar started?" I asked him.

"I do not know, I don't think there is any recorded history from before that time," Makarov said.

"Actually that is incorrect, there is plenty of recorded history," I said as I nodded to Lahar, who walked over to the wall by the main door and pressed a hidden button. The walls of the council chamber began to move and revealed row after row of old books. Lahar pressed the button again and the walls returned and covered the books. "As you just saw, there are literally thousands of books from that time, before our current calendar started."

"Makarov, all humans on Earthland are from ancestors who fled their original home, a planet called Earth some 791 years ago. The x in front of our date is actually a 1 and as there is a slight time difference between the two worlds, the real date now is probably 2010 or something like that," I said.

"Just a second now, we're not originally from this world?" Makarov said as he stood up in disbelief.

"That is correct," Gran Doma stated. "That information is classified and is to never leave this room, the penalty is death, understood! Now sit back down!" the Chairman ordered.

"Understood!" Makarov said as he quietly sat back down.

"Anyway... ages ago there was a war between magical creatures on Earth. It was a war that nearly wiped out all magic users. Once our numbers started to dwindle, those without magic started to take advantage of this fact and they hunted our kind until we were on the verge of extinction. So the two most powerful mages at the time opened a gate to here and almost all magical beings crossed over. Some created their own worlds, like the Dragon world and the Spirit world, but most settled here and named the world after their old home world Earth... they called it Earthland," I said as I took a drink and continued.

"The two mages who gave all magic creatures a future, mine and yours included, are both immortal beings. One is a former Goddess and the other is in a sense a Demi-God. You met them both just three months ago. The names they use the most are Morgana and Emerys, but they are better know by their other names from the King Arthur Tail... Morgana le Faye and Merlin the Magician. Morgana has a son who was the main person behind the original magical war back on Earth. His name was Mordred and we believe you met him as well three months ago. He was banished from Earth for several hundred years, but he escaped about 420 years ago and showed up here on Earthland. You may know the name he goes by now... Zeref," I said.

"We know from reliable sources here and on Earth, that Morgana and Mordred hate each other. What happened to cause this is still unknown to us, but we do know that because of their bloodline they can not kill one another so it's a stalemate. We also know that Morgana and Emrys do not like Earthland and they care less about this place, than they do for humans. They do have one thing here that is extremely precious to them and that is their daughter Lucy. We've known about her existence since the day she was born. From the shadows, we've intervened on many occasions to protect her, just because of who her parents are. As you may have noticed, trouble seems to follow her, but she does have a natural knack for overcoming adversity. The only thing we are unsure of with regards to Lucy is the true extent of her powers, but we will test her limits soon. We were also surprised to learn a few years back that she choose to join Fairy Tail, so consider yourselves lucky that she was with your guild, because it's probably the only reason we over looked so many your infractions," I said as I took another drink of water and attempted to catch my breath.

"Is any of this starting to click with you Makarov," Org said.

"Yes councilor, I believe I see where your going with this. The council is afraid that if they upset Morgana and Emrys, they may undo what they have done for us," Makarov said as he looked around.

"Precisely! Although we have counter measures in place, just in case, we would really not want to be put into a position to have to use them. We would prefer a better solution, one that will keep Lucy safe and sound and thereby not antagonize her parents. Although, at the moment it seems that they may have left Earthland for an unknown location to rest and regenerate, so we should be safe from them for a few years. But you idiots really did cause a mess," Gran Doma said with disgust in his voice. "So after hearing our story, do you now understand what really happened that night at your guild."

"Morgana and Emrys actually protected your guild. They did not attack you. They asked several times to see their daughter and you and your children refused, by remaining silent, to provide answers. Even after being disrespected by all of you, they still protected you from Zeref. They never even blamed your guild for Lucy leaving and yet your so called strongest team attacked without confirming what was going on. Your earlier video proves what we had suspected. You Makarov, you bought the damming evidence here yourself. You proved our case for us. Do you now see why we ruled against your guild and why we will disband Fairy Tail?" I said as all council members rose from their seats, myself included.

"Please there must be something we can do to solve this. We had no idea who any of those people were at that time. I know I'm wrong and all of Fairy Tail is in the wrong this time, but my brats are good children and they need a place like Fairy Tail... they need their family and friends around them for support. Plus, we've saved the Magic Council before and we've saved Fiore and it's citizens so many times. Shouldn't that count for something. Please give us a chance to prove ourselves and make amends for what we've done," Makarov said as he knelled down on the floor before the council.

The council members all gathered in a small huddle and attempted to see if there was any way that this situation could be saved, after all Fairy Tail has saved so many, so often. After a few moments they all stood facing Makarov...

"We will give you one week to make things right again. Exactly one week from today, we the Magic Council will send an envoy to Sabertooth to ask Lucy two questions, one does she remember what happened that night? and two does she forgive Fairy Tail and her assailants? If she answers no to either question we will uphold our original decision and disband Fairy Tail. You are not to force her or put pressure on her to answer yes to either question. We will have a telepath there, to verify her answers" I said as we turned to leave the council chambers.

"One other thing Makarov, if Lucy's response is favorable, then we will reinstate Fairy Tail. Of course there will be some conditions. We will advise you of them, if needed, at that time," Gran Doma said. "You may return now... remember you have one week."

"Thank you, we won't let you down. We will make this right. May I ask for one favor before you leave... can we please start running missions again. We're all hurting after a three month ban," Makarov asked in a gentle respectful tone.

"Very well, but if there are any problems this week, you Makarov, you will be personally held responsible... understood," Gran Doma said as he walked out of the chambers.

"Understood and thank you," Makarov said with a smile. The best news he's had in months.

**Makarov's POV**

As Makarov approached the doors Lahar stopped him and said, "Master Drayer, for the next week your guild will be closely monitored. Do not mess up this golden opportunity that's been given to you."

"We won't! Thank you for your concern," Makarov said as he walked out the door.

"Oh! one more thing Master Drayer, I thought you should know... Lucy has no memory of that night. So you may need a miracle to save your guild. Good Luck," Lahar said as Makarov waved goodbye and left the Magic Council.

I pulled out my communication device and contacted Mira. "Hi Master, so how did it go," said our bar maid Mira.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. Mira, contact all Fairy Tail members and have them at the guild for a meeting the first thing in the morning. Also have some one drag Team Natsu in as well. Whether they want to come or not have them there. Is that clear?" I said as looked around for a hotel.

"Understood Master, I'll get Laxus on that for you. Be safe and good night," Mira said as she ended the call.

"I'm getting to old for this," I sighed as I entered the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is just flowing so nicely now, that I just want to get this chapter posted and get started on the next one. Enjoy...**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Later At Minerva's Place...**_

**Lucy's POV**

As I let go of Minerva I stepped back a little from her and held out my staff and said "Grow" and my staff returned to it's original size.

"Now let me show you something really cool, you're gonna love this," I said as I released my staff and it hovered off the floor. "Release," I commanded with a smile.

Upon my command my staff glowed a light golden color and started to crack. First it was a small crack at the bottom, but then the crack quickly grew and moved all the way up to the top of the staff, releasing a bright white light along the crack. Then my staff shattered into pieces, seventeen in total. Each piece glowed a different color, creating a rainbow effect in Minerva's living room. When the pieces finished glowing, they each piece took the shape of ten golden keys, five silver keys, a pink pendant and a large sword in it's scabbard.

"That's it! You'll have to do better than that to impress me," Minerva said with a smile.

"Okay... I promise it gets better," I said as I looked at Minerva and playfully stuck out my tongue. "Come forth my friends," I said with a big grin.

All fifteen of my keys glowed different colors and the room became blindingly bright for a few seconds, when the light died down, standing before us were all my spirits with big smiles and grins on their faces.

"How's that Onee-chan," I said with a laugh as Minerva's jaw hit the floor. "Impressed yet... if not there's more a whole lot more."

"Okay, maybe I'm a little impressed, but it's not possible for any human to summon so many spirits as once. How are you doing it?" Minerva said as looked at all the spirits in front of her.

"Ah that's easy... we modified our contracts to allow me to summon them at will without activating my keys. So in other words they give up a little freedom and in exchange they gain more power and they also have the ability to move freely now without being summoned. They can even call each other out if they feel the need. That was the only way to get Aquarius to agree," I laughed.

"You may be wondering how I can do that. Well, all Celestial mages use their own power to summon and keep a spirit in this world. So it's a Hugh drain on the mage's magic to keep a spirit out for any length of time. To keep out several spirits at once is extremely difficult and very few mages can do it, but I realized something when I was training with Master Jiemma and that is, that I don't have to use my own power to summon and keep my spirits with me. I can use the magic that's all around us to give them the power that they need to stay here," I said happily.

"There is a catch though, the more spirits I bring forth the weaker they become. But they are still stronger than they used to be because of this new power source. Thanks to this new source of power, I can now use my original power freely, cool huh! I can now fight along side my spirits without hurting them or relying on them to protect them. Now I can protect them," I said as I smiled and walked over to my spirits. "Hi everyone, sorry about the wait."

"Mushi-Mushi"

"Punishment Princess!"

"We!"

"My Lady"

"Princess"

"Hi," everyone said.

"So my Lady you look very happy. Must be thanks to Lady Minerva there," Capricorn said with a small smile and a bow to Minerva. "Thank you my Lady."

"Lucy! why do they all keep thanking me and bowing to me," Minerva said.

"Let me answer that," said Capricorn as he looked at Minerva. "Because you hold a special place in your heart for our Lucy and we in turn hold you in ours. Also some of us know you very well, am I right Aquarius?"

"Yes, Minerva-chan is precious to us too," Aquarius said as she moved past Lucy, pushing her to the floor. "Out of my way or I'll drown you," she said as she hugged Minerva.

"Aquarius stop that this instant and get back here now," roared Loki. "Save that for another day. By the way, if you harm Lucy you will answer to me."

"Fine, but I'll never respect that cry baby," Aquarius said as she released Minerva and returned to her companions.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Minerva as she looked to me for answers. I shrugged my shoulders... I had none.

"Aquarius, someday you will have to explain why you hate me so much, but for now I have a favor to ask of you all," I said as I walked up to my friends and pulled them into a huddle.

**Minerva's POV**

'What was that all about? It felt really familiar, almost like I've met that fish before... very weird,' I thought to myself. I stared at Lucy and her spirits who seem to be deep in discussion about something. Time seems to have stood still and I'm starting to feel a little left out...

"How much longer is this going to take?" I asked as I was starting to get frustrated with all this waiting.

"Sorry about that Onee-chan," Lucy said as she looked back at me. "So are we all in agreement then?" she said to her friends.

"YES!" they all said in unison.

"Thank you my friends... you may leave now," she said as she walked back to me.

"We'll see you both very soon," said Loki as they all disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Lucy held out her hand and said "Reform," and all of the pieces of her staff glowed a brilliant yet bright gold color for a few moments and when the light died down her staff was whole again. It then floated into her hand and she rested it on the floor. She then looked at me with a big smile, "So how was that?... Impressed yet?" she said with a grin.

"Okay! that wasn't to bad at all, but what was up with that fish she doesn't seem to like you very much?" I said.

"Hmmm! Aquarius! I have no idea why she hates me. I know she was my Mother's spirit along with Cancer and Capricorn... perhaps I did something to her when I was little. I don't know what it is, but she seems to like you though," Lucy said with a confused look on her face as she handed me her staff.

"What's this for?" I said. Now I was confused.

"Let's try an experiment shall we. I want you to close your eyes and focus your mind on a single thought... that thought, is to gather your magic in one place and let it build up," Lucy said as I concentrated. "Can you feel it gathering?"

"Yes!" I said. "What am I supposed to do with this gathered magic."

"Repeat after me... "Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"" she said.

"Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I said not quite knowing what would happen or even why I was doing this. At that moment I felt a large drain on my magic. It was as if I had been fighting all out for an hour. The strain on my body was immense and I felt like I would soon pass out. Then I heard a door bell ring and saw a flash of light and there before me stood Aquarius.

"AHHH! Finally, I'm where I belong," Aquarius said as she quickly caught me as I slowly fell to the floor from the strain of the summon. "Master, I have you."

"It worked, I knew it would," Lucy said with a big smile. "Minerva, even though it was faint, the moment I bought out my friends, I could sense Celestial Magic emanating from you. Even my friends could feel it. So we tried our little experiment and it worked."

"What are you saying Lucy, I'm not a Celestial mage... and you, get your slimy paws of me," I said as I pushed the big fish of me. "What the hell is going on here Lucy?"

"I don't know Minerva, but I've felt it ever since I showed up at Sabertooth earlier today... we have some sort of connection and I think your father knows something. I remember one day early in my training with him. He beat me up pretty bad and Loki and Virgo came out to protect me from him. He got really mad at me because of that and said, "your weak just like your sister." I didn't pay any attention to it then but now I think there may be something to what he said... it's just a gut feeling, perhaps it's nothing," Lucy said as she helped me to my feet.

I was about to say something to her when the room glowed again and a goat like creature appeared before us.

"Capricorn, what are you doing here again?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry my Lady, but I have a story to tell you. When Lady Minerva summoned Aquarius, I knew for sure who she was then. Lucy-sama... Minerva-sama is your older sister," Capricorn said.

"WHAT!" we both said.

"How is that possible? I hate my father, but I know he's my father," I said as I held unto Lucy for support.

"Minerva, please close your gate. Sorry Aquarius, it's stressing her body to much. Minerva say "Close Gate"" Lucy said with concern in her voice.

"Close Gate!" I said and Aquarius disappeared. It felt like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. "Wow! that was intense!"

"Isn't it... we'll work on your stamina during training. Just a second, what were you saying Capricorn?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, not long after your Mother and Father came to Earthland, about twenty-seven years ago, they had a beautiful daughter. I believe Layla-sama said they came here so that they could raise their child in peace and away from the prying eyes on their world. She never spoke about who they were or where they were from, just that they wanted to get things right this time. I don't know what she meant by that, but they were so happy and Jude-sama named his daughter Layla after her mother. Anyway about three years later there was a fire at their old house and several staff died, along with Layla and Jude-sama's daughter Layla. Four years later they were both still pretty devastated and probably about to give up on life when they found out that Layla was pregnant again," Capricorn said as he looked at the two girls holding on to one another.

The room was silent, not a sound could be heard except for the clock on the wall, ticking it's hypnotic beat, when Lucy spoke up, "Please continue Capricorn."

"Very well Lucy-sama. At this time both Jude and Layla-sama were broke and working jobs that neither liked. So they decided to join a guild to make money and the guild they joined was Love & Lucky, the merchant's guild. There, they made money and they also made many contacts that Jude-sama later used to build his empire. They also met Jiemma Orlando and he and Jude-sama became friends when Jiemma saved Layla-sama from a sneak attack one day. A few months later Jude and Layla-sama left the guild and started their business... a few months later, Lucy-sama, you were born. They became very over protective of you Lucy-sama, almost to the point of suffocating you. But Lucy-sama, your parents loved you so much, that's why they were like that. They didn't want to loose you, they didn't want to loose another child. The rest of the story you already know," Capricorn said with a smile as he looked at both girls holding one another.

"So are you saying that Lucy and I may really be sisters.. I mean for real," I said as I looked at Lucy who had a tear in her eye and then back to Capricorn.

"Yes, I really feel that you may be Layla-sama. I don't how this is possible but I beleive that is the case," Capricorn said.

"But she my sister died in a fire, how can she be here now?" Lucy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, when young Layla-sama died we never found her body. The house was so badly destroyed we thought that her body was just destroyed in the fire. The weird thing is, Layla-sama for four years refused to believe her daughter was gone and now that I look at you Minerva-chan I believe she was right. I wonder if maybe you were taken and the fire set on purpose. Minerva-chan, what do you remember from your youth, what about your mother?" Capricorn asked.

"Nothing really. My earliest memory is of me and my father when I was four. I don't know who my mother was or what she looked like. My father said that my Mother died giving birth to me and when I asked to see a picture of her, he said, "all our belongings, along with our family photos were destroyed in a fire." Other than my father I never had any contact with any one untill I met Lucy, so I don't know anything about me or my family," I said as I just realized. "That sweet woman in that bed that day, who couldn't move and lovingly smiled at me, might have been my mother!"

"I remember that night now, Layla-sama slipped into a coma later that night and over the next few years she would slip in and out of it until she died in x777. When she would wake up, she would cry and ask for Lucy and Layla. We thought that she just missed her daughter so much, perhaps she was trying to tell us something," Capricorn said as he smiled at us. "Perhaps Layla-sama recognized you Minerva-chan."

"I remember Mother calling for me and Layla and dad said that she was have problems with her memory and to smile for her. So she was actually calling for my sister! HMMM! Okay, let's just say for arguments sake that Minerva is my older sister... how do we prove it," Lucy said as she leaned in and hugged Minerva.

"That would be easy. Young Layla-sama always wore a string of red pearls. She would not take them off for anyone. Not even her mother could get her to remove them, even at bath time. Layla-sama eventually gave up and let young Layla-sama have her way. I asked young Layla-sama one day why she wouldn't take them off and she said..." Capricorn said as he was interrupted by me.

"Because Grandma gave them to me," I looked at Lucy and I felt my chest tighten and my eyes start to tear up. I started to cry.

"Yes! that's exactly what young Layla-sama said. She said that her Grandma said to keep it a secret from everyone, even her mother," Capricorn said as a hint of a tear left his eyes.

"G-Grand-ma s-said, "d-don't te-ll m-momma, s-s-she w-as t-there," I said as I started to cry uncontrollably. I turned to Lucy who was now crying as well and I buried my face in her chest. "Y-you're my b-baby sister... I'm n-not a-alone any-more."

"Is this a-all true C-Capricorn, is Onee-chan-n re-ealy my real Onee-chan?" Lucy said as she patted Minerva's head and cryed with her.

"Yes! I'm sure of it now and the reason I'm sure of it, is because Aquarius said that Minerva-chan is our young Layla-sama. They were playmates as children and were inseparable. Where one went the other followed. When young Layla-sama died Aquarius was devastated, more so than anyone else, except her parents. That maybe why she hates you Lucy. I think Aquarius felt like you were a replacement for her friend or perhaps she was afraid of getting close to you and loosing another friend. Either way if Aquarius says that you are young Layla-sama, then that is who you are," Capricorn said with a smile.

"sniff... that c-creepy fish i-is my friend. I'm having sushi next t-time I see her," I said as I looked up and tried to smile.

"HAHAHA Lucy-sama that's where Aquarius got her nasty personality... Blame your older sister for that," Capricorn laughed. "I need to leave soon and speak with the Spirit King about this situation. But before I go I need you two and that blonde headed peeping tom outside your window, to keep what we have just discussed about you two being sisters, until we can figure out what happened."

I focused on Sting and teleported him inside. A moment later Sting was standing in the room by the side of Capricorn.

"You heard him right Sting. If you breath a word of what you saw here tonight I will kill you," I said as I got up to my feet and helped Lucy up as well.

"Sting-kun, we've known that you were out there the moment you showed up about two hours ago. We've been ready to pull you in here the moment we knew you were about to leave or cause a problem," Lucy said as she dried here eyes.

"How did you know?" Sting said.

"Easy, you kept looking in the window you perv... we could see your head," I said as we both laughed. "Keep this a secret... keep all of our secrets, OKAY!"

"I will, I promise," Sting said as he looked at me with concern. "Minerva what are we going to do about Master, he's obviously behind all of this."

"Don't do anything about it until I speak with the Spirit King. Just act normal around him... Understood!" Capricorn said as he looked as us for our nod of agreement.

"Agreed!" we all said in unison.

"Then I shall be going. Lucy-sama, Layla-sama..." Capricorn said as I interrupted him.

"Please! No matter what happens, call me Minerva. It's the name I've used all my life," I said.

"Very well Minerva-sama, anyway please get some rest and I'll come back tomorrow. And you young man, you better protect them both," Capricorn said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I will," Sting said.

"We have a lot to talk about Lucy, but I think Capricorn is right we should get some sleep. We can discuss this in the morning," I said as I smiled at Lucy.

"You're right Minerva, but what do we do with all those boxes and where will I sleep?" Lucy nervously said.

"We'll take care of that stuff in the morning. You can sleep with me for tonight," I said as I lead Lucy towards the stairs. "By the way Lucy, where did your staff go."

"Oh! I just reduced it's size and now it's hanging around my neck," Lucy said with a smirk.

"Nice trick, you gotta teach me that one," I laughed. "Sting, you're on the couch tonight... Move from there and die." I teleported him to the couch along with a pillow and blanket.

"Okay! no need to get bitchy," he said with a snarl.

"Goodnight!" we all said as we called it a night.

* * *

**That was a weird chapter, I almost cried at one point there. To me... that was just weird. I think I got to involved. LoL. I hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**sshhh!... don't wake the author. LOL**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

**Minerva's POV**

I woke early as the sun broke through the window, warming my face. As I opened my eyes and slowly wiped the sleep from them, I could remember the wonderful dream I had last night. 'I had a little sister and she was here with me,' I thought as I sat up in my bed and looked to the empty side of my bed. I reached over and ran my hand along the empty space, "oh well it was a nice dream," I said as I stretched my arms and yawned. I quickly showered, dressed and headed for my bedroom door and opened it.

"What's that smell?" I said as I started walking down the stairs. My blood was starting to boil at the thought of someone being in my house. "Whoever is down there, you picked the wrong house to break into... I'm gonna kill you!"

As I turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, I saw Sting sitting at my kitchen island eating something and laughing. "Sting! What the hell are you doing here. Do you have a death wissshhhh..." I said as I looked past him to see a figure standing on the other side of the island smiling back at me.

"Good morning Onee-chan," Lucy said with a big smile. "I made breakfast for you like I promised."

"Your here! It was all real! It wasn't a dream," I said as I started to cry.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be. Did you have a bad dream?" Lucy said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. She leaned into my ear and said in a whispered voice, "I'll always be here, so don't cry Minerva. We're sisters and nothing will change that... EVER!"

She kissed me on the cheek and lead me to an empty seat at the island, "Now wipe away those tears and have some breakfast before Sting-kun eats it all," she said as she walked back around the island and laid a plate of food in front of me. "He's already had five servings... dammed Dragon Slayers are all alike," she said with a smile as she playfully stuck out her tongue out to Sting. They both laughed.

"Mmmm, looks good, thank you Lucy," I said as I started eating my breakfast. "We need to hurry up and get moving. We have to meet the others in half an hour." We quickly finished our meal, cleaned the dishes, gathered out stuff and left the house. As soon as we hit the street we ran into Yukino, who was followed by Rufus, Orga, Rogue and the pets.

"Ah! great timing, we were just coming to get you three," Yukino said. "Master sent me to get all of you. He wants us all go go back to the guild immediately."

_**Later AT Sabertooth...**_

**Jiemma's POV**

"What the hell is taking them so long?" I roared as I paced the floor. Then the doors flew open and in walked everyone. "Took you long enough. Yukino I said to be quick, next time move faster."

"Yes Master," Yukino said in a soft voice.

"What's this all about Master?" asked Rufus.

"Actually I didn't need all of you, it was just Lucy that I needed to see. But as you're all here you might as well hear this as well," I said as I stared them down.

"Me sir, why do you need to see me?" Lucy asked as she looked at me with confusion.

"Lucy, the Magic Council contacted me this morning. They say they will be here in six days... they want you to take their S-Class exam," I said.

"I'm not a member of any guild, why would I need to take that?" Lucy said as she raised her hand. "See no guild mark."

"I'm aware of that. They still ordered the S-Class exam. So you have to take it. If you pass I'll make you a member of Sabertooth," I said with a smirk.

"Fine! But I never agreed to join Sabertooth and I most certainly never agreed to take orders from you... Shall I put you in your place again... you remember the last time you tried to push me around, don't you, "she said with a smile.

"QUIET! You insolent child, or I'lllll..." I said as I was interrupted by Lucy.

"GROW," she shouted and her staff appeared in her hand. Then she tapped her staff on the floor and pink energy arced across the floor and hitting me in the chest, sending me flying across the room. "NO, YOU BE QUIET!" She screamed. "I don't take orders from you and I have no intentions of ever, calling you Master," she roared as she disappeared and reappeared in front of me with a sword pointed at my neck. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you little man?"

"I shook me head, yes," I said. I remember this Lucy from that time before when we were training. I beat her down pretty badly and her spirits came to her rescue. That should have been the end of it, but I made the mistake of hurting one of her spirits and she snapped. I woke up hours later hanging by my feet from a tree. It took me three days to talk her in to letting me down.

**Lucy's POV**

"Sorry Minerva, I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep our promise. I can't control my anger when I look at this piece of trash," I said to my dear sister as my hands started to tremble.

"That's alright Lucy, I totally understand. We will break that promise here now," Minerva said as I turned back to Jiemma with rage in my heart.

As I reached my hand for his throat, I leaned in and whispered, "I'll be taking this back," and ripped the red necklace from him. The necklace that was once large orbs, that hung around Jiemma's neck, now shrunk to their original small size. "This does not belong to you... does i..." I tried to say when I felt a familiar power approaching.

"Onee-chan, do you feel that," I looked back at her, my anger quickly being replaced by pure happiness. I saw her smile back at.

"Yes, I feel it, what is that?" she happily said and then looked to everyone else and asked, "do you feel that power?"

"No," was all they said.

"What are you talking about Minerva," Sting said.

"Lucy, is that what I hope it is?" Minerva said as she appeared by my side.

"Yes they're coming, any moment now," I said as I stood in front of Minerva and placed the red string of pearls around her neck. "Onee-chan, I believe these belong to you."

"Thank You Lucy," Minerva said as she turned her attention to the man on the floor. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, HAHAHA!"

At that moment two figures appeared in the center of the guild. Both held staffs similar to Lucy's. One was a female with long auburn hair and the other was a shorter man with gray hair and a long gray beard. They both looked around the guild and when their eyes stopped at me they both smiled.

"Ah my child," said Emrys as he opened his arms inviting me into them.

"Father!" I started to cry and ran into his waiting arms. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad to see that you've recovered, we've missed you so much," he said as he held me tight. "Morgana dear, say hi to Lucy."

We both looked over at Mother, who had tears streaming down her face. She had her hand over her mouth trying to keep from bawling her eyes out as she looked over at Minerva standing over Jiemma's limp frame.

"Father, look over there... see who it is," I said with a smile.

He released me from his embrace and looked at me and said, "Is that, could that be, is that our Layla."

"Yes! that's Minerva your daughter, my sister," I said as I watched my Father drop to his knees.

**Minerva's POV**

Everything was happening so fast, Lucy attacked Master, she broke our promise, I got my pearls back and now standing before me is two people who feel so familiar. Lucy called them Mother and Father. 'Is this really my parents,' I thought as I slowly moved towards them. As I looked at the female figure crying my pace picked up without me even realizing that I was even moving. My pace had turned into a dash and I jumped into the crying woman's open arms.

"Mother!" I said as I burst into tears. "A-Are you r-really my M-Mother."

"Yes Layla, I'm really your Mother," she said as held my face in her hands and smiled. "My child, I've missed you so much. We thought we had lost you years ago, but I knew you were still alive."

Lucy and Father stood up and joined in the family hug.

"I have both my girls back now," Morgana said as she looked at Emrys with a big smile.

"My dear, I'm so glad that I listened to you all those years ago," Father smiled at Mother and then his smile turned to rage as he released himself from our hug and looked over at Master on the floor. "Now it's my turn... Jiemma I'm gonna destroy you for what you've done to our family."

"But Emrys were friends," Jiemma said as he got to his feet.

"We were friends until the day you showed up at our house parading our daughter around. We found out a few days after you both left that Minerva was our daughter, thanks to Aquarius. If it wasn't for Morgana's sickness I would have come and destroyed you then. When Morgana left, I searched everywhere for you but you disappeared. Then Lucy disappeared a few years later and then you reappeared as this guilds Master. You've been lucky for many years now, but today your luck has run out. Prepare to die!" Father said as he pointed his staff at Jiemma and a blinding flash of light lit the room. When the light died down Master was encased in stone.

"He's all yours Morgana," Father said to Mother as she smiled and left my embrace and slowly walked over to Master.

"Today little man, today is your last day. Any last words, HAHAHA! guess not," Mother laughed a scarey evil laugh that made the hair on my neck stand up. "NOW YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US... DIE! She yelled as she swung her staff down on Master, causing a cloud of dust to form. When the dust settled we were all shocked to see the stone Master still in one piece and Mother's staff stopped by a magic spell.

"Sorry I can't let you do that," said a man who materialized in the room. It was the glasses wearing Lahar from the Magic Council. He was flanked by four guards holding magic staffs that were pointed at Mother.

"Please Morgana le Faye, step away from Master Jiemma," Lahar said as he pointed his weapon at Morgana as well.

"HAHAHA, You think you can stop me little man, you are as foolish as those simple minded Fairys. Lower your weapon... NOW!" Mother screamed. The sound from her voice shattered Lahar's glasses and destroyed all of their staffs. "Again I ask, do you think you can stop me little man."

As he pulled out his communication device, he spoke, "code name, Authurien - engage." Two magic circles appeared, one above Mother and the other above Father. They both held Mother and Father in place and slowly descended down on them.

'I have to act now, I just got to finally meet my parents and I won't loose them now,' I thought to my myself. 'I'll use that now.'

I laughed out loud, "I guess I'm my Mothers daughter." with that distracting laugh I quickly switched Mother and Lahar and Father and the four guards, just before the magic circles fully activated.

"Thank you sweetheart, I was gonna do the same thing," Mother smiled at me.

"She's definitely our daughter dear, I was just about to pull that little trick myself," said Father with a smirk.

"Huh! I was just about to do that as well," laughed Lucy. "HAHAHA! I guess it runs in the family.

We all looked at one another and burst in to laughter. "There's no doubting it now, she's definitely your daughter Morgana," Father said with a smile.

"Well of course, and I'm so proud of her... no I'm so proud of both my daughters," Mother smiled and walked up to Lahar.

"Now, what were you saying again... oh ya right, you were going to stop me little man. How did that work out for you. HAHAHA not so well huh!" Mother said with a smug look on her face. "Now to finish what I started," she said as she turned to walk towards Master. "Huh! what's going on, I can't move."

"Oh yea, your not as smart as you think Morgana. We've know about Minerva being your daughter for a few months now so we figured if one of you could manipulate space then chances are, you all can. We were right so we just simply used your onw arrogance against you," Lahar said as he and his guards stepped out of their magic circles.

"We figured you would pull something like this, so the trap wasn't the magic circles but a hundred meter radius around the airship above this guild. These magic circles were actually the safe zones. Thanks for protecting us," Lahar smiled.

"Emrys, if you would be so kind. Reverse your spell holding Master Jiemma. Don't do anything stupid or someone will have to pay for it," Lahar said as he looked at Lucy.

"Fine! But I warn you now and you can tell those fools on that Council, if anyone associated with the council harms, harasses or interferes with our two daughters, we will bring hell down upon this world," Emrys said as he tapped his staff on the floor and Master glowed and slowly returned to normal. "You and your council friends know what we are capable off, so heed our warning," Father said as he stepped out of his trap and walked up to a stunned Lahar.

"That's not possible, how, did you do that? That trap was specifically designed to hold anyone from your bloodline," Lahar said in shock.

"We've said it many times before, we are immortal. So we've had millennia to learn and hone our skills. If the council pulls another stunt like this, we will make it our personal pet project to take the council down. Understand how insignificant you are to us now," Father said as he turned to Mother and nodded.

"Mother started to walk over to Master again when Lahar screamed, "Stop, please. We've only come here to arrest him and pass on a message to Lucy Heartfilia about the up coming S-Class exam."

"Why, should we trust the council. You've just proved your arrogance a few moments ago," Mother stopped and said.

"You have my word that we will harshly deal with him for his crime of kidnapping and abuse of your daughter. Your daughters may come and verify this themselves," Lahar said as he got down on one knee.

"Very well, we got all the time in the world," Mother said. "If we see or hear tell of this man walking free again, we will be coming for the councils heads."

"Now take him from our sight, before we change our minds," Father said as he tapped his staff on the floor and the trap holding everyone disappeared.

Lahar looked on in shock at what he just witnessed. He then nodded to the guards, who handcuffed and escorted Master to the door.

"STOP!" said Sting as he walked over to Master. He placed his hand over the Master's guild mark and removed it. "Now he's all yours."

Jiemma leaned into Sting and whispered something to him and then left with the guards.

**ANs POV**

"Now that we have that messy business taken care off, Sting Eucliffe the Magic Council have given me the authority to appoint you the new intern Master of Sabertooth. If in six days you decline or if there is a challenge to the guilds top spot then we will resolve that issue then. But if there is no challenge then you will be made permanent Master of this guild. You will be expected to abide by all guild guidelines as all other guild masters. Do you accept this appointment," Lahar said as he looked to Sting.

Sting looked around a confused and dazed guild and asked, "Is this what everyone wishes. If it is may I see a show of hands."

With in a few seconds, all Sabertooth members raised their hands, Minerva included. It was unanimous.

"Well if that's the case, then I gratefully accept," Sting said as Lahar nodded. "Then I have one piece of business to attend to before I turn the floor back over to Lahar," Sting said as he walked over to Lucy.

"Where so you want it," Sting said.

Everyone burst out laughing at how Sting can be so dumb sometimes.

"HUH!" Lucy said with a shocked look on her face.

"I meant her guild mark, you idiots," Sting said with a smile as he ran his fingers threw his hair. "Lucy, what I mean is, will you join Sabertooth. Your sister is here and I'm sure she'd love to have you here as well. That way we'll have two Heartfilia sisters here..."

"No their last name is le Faye. Do not ever call them by that other name again. They are my daughters, so they will have my last name," Morgana said as she looked around the guild.

"Sorry about that, Lucy le Faye will you join us," Sting said with a smirk.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Please place it on my right hand and I want it in black," Lucy proudly said.

"Done!" said Sting as he stamped Lucy's hand.

"Welcome to Sabertooth," Everyone shouted as Minerva ran over and hugged Lucy.

"Now that that's taken care of, Lucy your S-Class trial will be in six days right out side of this guild," Lahar said as he faced Lucy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go, if we stay any longer trouble will be coming," Morgana said as she sadly looked at her daughters.

"Ah! That reminds me... take these medallions and keep them with you, they will mask your magic trail so that Zeref can't detect you. The magic will last for about twenty hours. After that you are on your own. Consider this a gift from the Magic Council," Lahar said as he handed a medallion to Morgana and Emrys.

"Thank you," they both said.

"Your welcome," Lahar said before turning back to Lucy. "Lucy do you accept?"

"I guess so, what do I have to do?" Lucy said.

"Glad you accept. You will have to last fifteen minutes against two Wizard Saints. If you can do that you will become an S-Class mage. You may ask for a partner if you wish, but if you do that, you will have third opponent added to your test, one of our choosing. If you face both Wizard Saints alone and can beat both Wizard Saints you will receive a future opportunity to challenge any Wizard Saint for their position. This is a rear opportunity that few will ever receive, so choose wisely. You have six days to decide," Lahar said as he walked out of the guild.

"Goodbye everyone and good luck Lucy, we'll see you in six days," Lahar said as he waved goodbye and stopped at the door. "OH! One last thing, there there will be some members from the Magic Council there along with a group of their guests. Don't cause trouble or fight with anyone of them or we will ban Sabertooth from entering this years Grand Magic Games." With that Lahar was gone.

"Fight with two Wizard Saints, that's nuts," Orga said. "We need to get training quickly."

"Agreed, that will be a difficult challenge," Yukino said.

"This has been a busy day and it's not even lunch time yet," Sting said as he turned to Lucy and Minerva. "I think we should forgo training today. Lucy, Minerva, I think you both should spend the day with your parents and we'll meet here tomorrow morning at nine for training."

"Sounds like a good idea Sting-kun... ah! I guess I should call you Master now," Lucy laughed.

"That's not happening any time soon," Minerva smirked.

"No, the eight of you are the closest thing that I have to family, you may call how you wish. The rest of you may call me Master... just kiddin. Just call me Sting or Master Sting. Hmmm, I do like the sound of that," laughed Sting.

"Well, let's go then," Lucy said as she linked arms with her Father and Minerva linked arms with their Mother. They all walked out of the guild with a smile on their faces and a spring in their step.

"Remember, nine sharp, don't be late," Sting said as they waved and left the guild.

"Rogue, I think things are gonna change soon. There's no telling how strong those two really are, but I do know one thing and that's, with those two around things are gonna get interesting," Sting said with a smile.

"If their parents are any indication, those two may be a lot stronger then we know. So ya! I think we all better train harder or they may just leave us behind," Rogue said as he went over and sat down.

"I think the Magic Council is wondering the same thing. I think they are testing them, but we'll see in a week," Rufus said as he joined rogue at the table.

"You may be right," Orga said as he and Sting also sat down to discuss the days events and make future plans.

* * *

**Well that's a lot of typing this past week, I think 4 or 5 chapters worth. So I'm gonna take a break for a little while... see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all those who are following, favoring and reviewing my story. It feels nice knowing that someone is enjoying this story. Thank You...**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**Same Day, At Fairy Tail...**_

**Makarov's POV**

"Good, I see everyone is here and you even managed to drag those four in as well. Well done Mira, Laxus," I said as I looked over at my four very dejected children sitting in the corner. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lisanna, I know this is a difficult time for you four, but we need to get past what happened and move forward. It's for your own sake as well as everyone else."

"That's easy for you to say Gramps, but not for us. You didn't kill your best friend. Did you?" Natsu said as he hung his head in shame as tears flowed from his eyes. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but it had no effect.

"I understand how you feel my children, we are all to blame for this tragedy..." I said as Erza interrupted.

"NO! No you don't know how we feel," Erza said as tears started to roll down her cheeks as well. She was moments away from crying again. "You never hurt your sister like we did. She was our dear friend and we messed up. W-We tr-ied to d-do som-ethi-ng n-i-ce fo-rrr h-e-r an-d a-and weeeee," she said as she fell to her knees and broke down crying like a child. She looked up at me with such a sad expression on her face. It broke my heart to see my children in so much pain. Lisanna also fell to her knees and pulled Erza in to a tight embrace, comforting her.

"Master, we never wanted Lucy to leave, she's like my little sister. We had a plan to throw her a private party because we know how she's not a big party lover. Natsu came up with the idea to ignore her for a little while and with Lisanna around we may have gotten carried away, but we never meant for her to feel alone and leave. So that's why we say you don't know how we feel, we loved her and we feel horrible about what happened..." Gray said as he looked at his friends who were all crying and he began to cry as well.

"Mira-nee, I don''t understand. You knew what we were planning so why didn't you say something to Master or Lucy. You knew we were only faking it when we took that job. The plan was to leave after Lucy got here and then you were supposed to keep her busy for a few hours while we prepared her party. How did it end up like that... why did you two let her leave. M-master sh-e was o-ne of yo-ur c-chi-ld-ren, whyy? Lisanna said as she cryied on Erza's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lisanna-chan. When Lucy showed up that morning, I honestly never recognized her and when I did recognize her everything slipped my mind and that day went down hill from there." Mira said as she hung her head.

"Like I said I understand how you feel, It's partly my fault for letting her leave so easily, but that's in the past and we can't change what happened. We need to look to the future and fix our mistakes. That's why I call all of you here," I said as I looked around the guild at all my sad children.

Our guild has been through a lot over the last three months and it was gonna be another long six days, but I believe we can get through it if we do this as a family.

"Now listen up my little brats. I spoke with the Magic Council last night and they decided to dissolve our guild. Now before you all get upset, they did give us one final chance to save our guild," I said as there was mumbling through out the guild.

"What do we have to do, Master," the little blue haired dragon slayer Wendy said.

"I'm glad you asked my child. We have two tasks that we must complete in six days in order to save our guild. The first thing is, Lucy must recover her memories from that night and secondly she must forgive us, especially you four," I said as I looked over at Team Natsu. "I plan to go and see Lucy tomorrow and determine where we stand. Wendy, Carla, Happy and Levy, I would like you four to come with me," I said as I looked at them with a smile.

"Aye! Sir!" Happy said.

"Yes, Master. I'd be happy to," said Wendy.

"Yes," said Carla.

"Master! I want to, but I'm kind of scared to face Lucy. I feel ashamed that I forgot about my friend," Levy nervously said.

"I believe you will be fine my child. So please help me!" I said.

"Very well Master," Levy said as she looked up at Gajeel, who nodded his approval.

"Thank you. We leave in the morning..." I said as Team Natsu jumped to their feet and ran over to me.

"Gramps, please let us go. I beg you, let us see Lucy. We need to make this right and we want to bring her home," Natsu said as the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Natsu, but I can't allow that right now. You are all to emotional right now and you may cause more damage. Right now I need to see where we stand, besides there is also one other little problem right now... Lucy is at Sabertooth. The last thing we need is for you four to cause problems over there," I said as I looked at their confused faces.

"WHAT!" most of the guild shouted in disbelief.

"That large man that took Lucy that night was Master Jiemma from Sabertooth. So we need to be careful with this situation. Do you all understand. We need to help Lucy and we need to help ourselves, so I'll go with my original plan," I said.

"You four will get your chance to see Lucy. Just give me some time. Use this time to reflect upon what Lucy means to you and how you will get her to forgive you," I said as I looked at the disappointment in their faces.

"We understand Master," Erza said as her team all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now that that's resolved, I have one other piece on news from the council. For the next six days our mission ban has been lifted. As of today Fairy Tail is open for business. Remember my children, don't cause any trouble and be back here in six days. That applies to all of you... no exception," I sternly warned them. "Now get going." I said as everyone flocked to the job board. Even Team Natsu took a job. 'I hope we can get through the next week without and incidents,' I thought to myself as I walked into my office.

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds...**_

**Lucy's POV**

'Wow,' I thought to myself, what a nice place Sabertooth has here. The training area is on the outskirts of town in a large wooded clearing with a grassy field at its center. To the west you can see the whole town, to the East and South a large mountain range can be seen and to the North, trees as far as the eye can see. 'HAHAHA! I liked the magic barrier that surrounds the training area. It's supposed to keep out anyone who doesn't have a Sabertooth mark... never stopped Mom and Dad,' I laughed to myself.

"It's a nice place here. Very relaxing Onee-chan. Are you sure this is where you want to spend the next day, Mom," I said with a smile.

"Yes. I just want to spend some time with my two girls without any interruptions. Besides we have so much to talk about and I also want to show you some things. So this place is perfect... we just need a few necessities," Mom said as she looked around rubbing her chin and smiled. She waved her hand towards the North end of the field and a large tent and camp ground appeared. "That should do," she said as Virgo appeared.

"Punishment Princess," said the pink haired girl.

"Huh! No of course not," I said with confusion. "Virgo, I never called you here. Why are you here?"

"Well Princess, as no one outside of the magic barrier can see or hear us, we all wanted to be here, especially her," Virgo said as Aquarius appeared and ran and jumped into Minerva's arms.

"Get off me you dumb fish," Minerva said as she teleported Aquarius behind me and laughed.

With that my spirits appeared one by one, until they were all standing around the field. Aquarius ran over to Scorpio and wrapped her arms around him, "Minerva's being mean again," she smiled. Loke and Ares appeared together and as Loki looked at me he held up a finger to his lips, as if to ask me to keep quiet. I laughed at him.

Mother and Father were now at the camp site and motioned for us all to come up there. When we got there she looked at us all and asked us to have a seat.

**Morgana's POV**

'I thought I would never see this day, both of my darling babies are here. They are really here,' I thought to myself as I started to cry.

"Mom!" Lucy and Minerva said as they quickly jumped up and ran over to me. They hugged me and we all cried for a while.

"Mom, I thought I would never see you and Dad again. I m-missed y-you so m-much these past few months, no all these y-years," Lucy said as she cried. I held her tight and kissed her on the cheek and then I kissed Layla's cheek.

"I'm sorry I had to abandon you sweetheart, but that night took a toll on us. We had to leave quickly before we attracted to much attention. We can't be around others when we are weak... it's to dangerous. Besides we wanted to give you a chance to meet your sister. We were confident that you two would have a bond that no one could disrupt, even if you didn't know each other. The bond was always there, it's in your blood," I said as I tried to smile for her.

"Layla, my sweet sweet Layla," I said as I held her even tighter in my arm. I could smell her familiar fragrance, this was my precious child and no one would take her from me again. "Layla, I'm so sorry for your ordeal, we tried so hard to find you after you showed up that weekend, but nothing went right. I remember how happy I was when you and Lucy finally met that day. Then you disappeared, but my happy and strong young girl grew into a beautiful woman with a wonderful heart," I said as I kissed her cheek. "No matter how bad you may appear on the outside, we knew what was in your heart after watching you and Lucy together all those years ago."

"Thank you Mom," they said in unison as they each kissed my cheek and rested their heads on my shoulders.

"Capricorn, Cancer, Aquarius... It's so good to see you three. You three are the only ones I have ever trusted outside of my wonderfull husband. Thank you for everything. I will now set things right, if that is alright with you," I said with a smile and they nodded in agreement.

"Lucy, sweetheart, I hope you will forgive me for what I'm about to do," I said as I released my children and stood up.

"What are you gonna do Mom," Lucy said.

"Lucy! Capricorn, Cancer and Aquarius, they are supposed to be with Layla, I mean Minerva. I'm sorry for this, but I'm altering your contract so theat Layla will be their new Master," I said.

"I understand Mom, but that's not necessary. We already altered our contract. Both Minerva and I are now equally contracted to our spirits," Lucy said with a smile.

"Is this true?" I said in amazement as I looked at Lucy, Layle and all of the Spirits, as they all nodded their heads. "You truly are a smart girl, with a kind heart."

"Well if that's the case, Minerva... AH! I just can't call you that you are my baby, Layla, sorry sweetheart," I said.

"That's alright Mom, I will only allow you and Dad to call me that. To everyone else it will be Minerva," Layla said as she turned to Lucy. "Please call me sister, okay Lucy."

"Okay Sister, you have to call me Sister as well," Lucy said as she playfully stuck out tongue.

"Sounds fair," Layla laughed, as we all did.

"Now, Layla, please pass me your pearl necklace," I said as Layla removed it and placed it in my hand. "Lucy, please pass me your staff, as well."

Lucy removed her pick pendant necklace and commanded it to grow. She then handed me her staff. Emrys please pass me the spear. He did as I requested. As I looked out over the spirits standing before us I asked, "do you all agree to this," and they all nodded. "Very well," I said.

I released the three objects I held and they all floated before me. "Disassemble," I commanded and Lucy's staff glowed a bright golden color and when the light dimmed her staff was no more. Floating in front of me, were all of the gold and silver keys, Excalibur, Spear of Destiny, Layla's red pearls and Lucy's Pink pendant, both of which are gifts from my Mother for her Grandchildren. 'Must be fate that they received their gifts. They found their way to their rightful owners without my help,' I though as I looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Emrys I think it's time we pass them on. It's time someone else became their caretakers. Besides we can no longer hold back fate. It's time," I said as Emrys sighed.

"Are you sure Morgana. This is a lot for them to handle," Emrys said as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small white dragon figure. He looked at it and the looked up to Morgana and with some hesitance, handed it to her. "I trust you and I believe in our daughters," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Emrys," I said with a smile. I pulled out my staff and cast a spell on it. It glowed and a small red dragon figure appeared before me. My staff now reverted back to it's original form which held a golden orb at it's top. 'I missed you my old friend,' I thought to myself as I looked at my staff with a smile. I then returned my staff to it's hiding place within my cloak and added the two dragon figures to all the other items floating in front of me.

I reached out to all that was around me. The trees, the sky, the earth, the wind and even those standing before me and I pulled in magic from everything. I kept pulling it in until I felt I had enough and when it was enough I released it into the objects floating in front of me. Every object began to glow. The intensity of the light grew and grew until it was blinding. I then cast an ancient spell of creation, one that my Mother had taught me. When the spell was finished and the light dissipated, floating before me were two new six foot staffs.

Both were a combination of metal and wood. One staff was red. It had a leather look and feel to it. There was ancient writing that wrapped around the shaft and extended all the way to to the top where a circle of red pearls framed a small dragons head, which had glowing red eyes. I handed this staff to Layla. "Layla the name of this staff is Longinus," it will protect you and amplify your powers.

"Thank you," Layla said.

The second staff was black. Although it wasn't metal, it had a more metallic feel to it. Ancient writing also wrapped around it's shaft and extended all the way to to the top where a white dragon grasped a pink gem. This dragons also had glowing red eyes. I handed this staff to Lucy and said, "Lucy this staff is named Excalibur," It will also protect you and amplify your powers, just like Layla's staff.

"Mom, thank you, I'll cherish it," Lucy said as she held it close to her chest.

"Now, have a seat and I'll tell you about your staffs," I said as my babies sat down and looked up at me with anticipation. Your staffs have no power, same as your old staff Lucy, but these staffs are different.. they're so much more than your old staff. Each staff is infused with our families blood, so no other being can hold it or control it, other than someone with our bloodline. They cannot be destroyed, nor can they be hidden from you. No matter where you are, your staff will come to you when you call it's name. They give you both the ability to summon your spirits. Yes Layla, you may call them as well, as you seem to have a contract with them. If you get new keys, you can add them as well. I think you will figure that one out. I believe that is where what's common between your staffs ends.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the gems that your Grandmother left for you. They give you the ability to communicate with each other. Over time that power will grow. You and your staffs can also shape shift now. Your Father and I have a gem as well and trust me, being able to shape shift can come in handy," I smiled as I looked at Emrys who was blushing. "HAHAHA! you Pervert," I said as I laughed.

"EWW! gross Mom," Layla said with a laugh.

"Hey we might be old... but we're not dead yet," laughed Dad as he leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"Hmmm! You're quite right my dear," I said as I pulled his face towards mine and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you too dear."

"Now where was I, oh yeah... Lucy your staff, Excalibur, is named after an ancient sword from our world. It has the power to lead people. It can also cut threw anything, but it's greatest feature is it's ability to keep it's user injury free during battle," I said with a smile, besides I want to protect your beautiful smile. "That reminds me, Cancer please return Lucy's hair back to normal. I'm tired of looking at it like that."

"Mom..." Lucy said as I interrupted her. "No you have your father's hair. I want to see it again."

"Fine, If you wish," Lucy reluctantly said as she nodded to Cancer, who quickly changed her hair back to blonde.

"Pretty-ebi," Cancer said with a perverted smile.

"Looks wonderful," everyone said in unison.

"It looks so much better Lucy," I said as I turned to Layla. "Layla your staff Longinus will also cut through anything, but it has a very special feature. All damage you take in battle can be passed on to another," I said to Layla when it dawned on me. "You do realize that if you both fought one another with your staffs you would be at an endless stalemate. So no fighting... hear me."

"Yes Mom," they both said as they looked at each other and smiled.

"This will come in hand when we train," Lucy said to Layla with a smirk.

"Don't get to cocky little Sister," Layla smiled back.

"Oh my and I just got through saying, no fighting," I said as I shook my head. "Anyway the ancient script on your staffs indicate who you are and also binds you and your staffs to one another. There is also an incantation on both staffs, but I'll leave that as a surprise for you both to figure out," I said as I winked at them.

"One final thing and this is important and not to be trifled with. Both staffs can call upon the twin dragons... they are the first dragons of creation. They fight when they see one another so you will be wise to research them first before summoning them..." I started to say as I looked down and both Lucy and Layla were gone.

I turned around to see both of my children with their staffs in hand, crossing them and chanting a spell I had never heard before... "STOP!" I yelled, but it was to late as smoke filled the training area.

"STOP... Please stop, don't do it..."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure, Sting will be Lucy's love interest, but I'm still not sure about Minerva. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them.**

**If all goes well, I will have another chapter ready for tomorrow night.**

**Till next time. Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm a couple of days late, I got caught up in a few stories that I was reading.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds (Cont.)...**_

**Morgana's POV**

I turned around to see both of my children with their staffs in hand, crossing them and chanting a spell I had never heard before... "STOP!" I yelled, but it was to late as smoke filled the training area blinding me to what was happening.

"STOP... Please stop, don't do it..."yelled Emrys as he looked at me with fear in his eyes. We both turned to run to our children who were now engulfed in smoke. Faint laughing escaped the thick smoke as we both stopped and looked at each other as the laughter got louder and louder. It was our children who were laughing... but why?

It was at that moment that I heard a third voice laughing. When the smoke finally disappeared, it revealed Lucy and Layla sitting on the ground with their backs to us laughing like fools. With their staffs at their sides, they seemed to be holding something in their arms, what it was I couldn't see. I slowly walked towards them until I could see what Layla was holding.

"Minerva, stop laughing. This is just to embarrassing," said a male voice that seemed to be coming from Layla.

"Seriously, this is just too funny. You said cast your all-powerful spell and I would see a mighty dragon, instead I'm left holding a little runt," Minerva, I mean Layla said as she burst out laughing again.

The little red dragon had two small horns on it's head and wings nearly the size of it's little body with a long wirey tail. It's body was covered with scales and it had deep red glowing eyes.

"I'm not a runt.. I'm not, I tell you. I'm the mighty red dragon Draig. All who see me tremble in fear," the little fello roared.

"MIGHTY! HAHAHA... more like puny," Layla laughed as Draig continued to get more and more upset with each passing moment. He looked up at Layla, snarled, opened his mouth and... and... nothing but a puff of smoke. With that wonderful display of power, Layla rolled onto her side laughing hysterical.

"Layla, be more respectful," I said as I tried to keep a straight face, but it was a loosing battle. I finally lost it and doubled over laughing at the once mighty red dragon reduced to the size of a child's play toy. "Sorry, Sorry," I said with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

I looked over at Lucy, but I couldn't see what she was holding so I moved around till I was in front of my girls and that's when I saw it. Sleeping in Lucy's arms was a silky white dragon. It was as if it was an exact copy of the red dragon except it had no scales or horns. 'I'm guessing she's the white dragon, Usa,' I thought to myself and smiled. 'I never expected this to happen.'

"Sister! Quiet please! Usa is asleep," Lucy said with a warm smile.

"Sorry little Sister, but this guy is just to funny," Layla said as she sat back up and tried to compose herself. "How's that?" she said with a smirk, as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Thank you Sister." Lucy said as she stroked Usa's head.

"Would you two like to explain what that was all about?" I quietly asked as I knelt down in front of them.

"Morgana my dear, I need to go take care of those things we discussed earlier. I'll be back shortly," Emrys said as he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Very well dear. Please hurry back soon," I said as I watched him disappear. "Stay safe!" I whispered as Lucy and Layla looked at me with concern. "Don't worry he'll be back soon. Anyway please explain what is going on here?"

"Well just after you gave us our staffs I started hearing voices. I quickly realized that one voice belonged to Sister... she was talking to some guy who said he was a dragon. A few moments later, there was another voice, a female one and it was speaking to me! It was Usa and she and Draig wanted us to release them from their bindings. They said if we released them they would help us in the future. They said something bad is coming. We eventually agreed to it and they gave us a spell to release them... so here we are with two small dragons. Any more than that I don't know what to say," Lucy said as she continued stroking the white dragons head as it rested in her arms.

"That pretty well sums it up Mom," Layla said as she was still smirking and poking the little red dragon, who no matter how hard he tried could not make anything more than a puff of smoke appear. The more he tried the more frustrated he became. Layla in turn gave an evil smirk and opened her mouth, took a deep breath and exhaled sending flames shooting out of her mouth, striking Draig in the face.

"Hey stop that, it tickles... Just a second, why are you breathing fire and not me. That's not fair!" Draig said as he pouted like a small child.

"Layla, you should not be able to do that. That's a power that neither your Father nor I have. How long have you been able to do that," I asked.

"That's the first time that I've done that," Layla said. At that moment Lucy started to cough uncontrollably as if she was choking on something.

"Lucy, breath in and out. Try to calm down," I said as I looked at Lucy who seemed to be getting more and more nervous as the seconds passed. Her coughing got worse and worse until Usa woke up and looked up at a Lucy choking.

"Lucy relax. Look at me, focus on me," Usa said as Lucy calmed down a little and focused on Usa. "Good girl, now turn your head to the side and spit," Lucy turned her head and opened her mouth to spit and blue ice shot out, freezing a small portion of the field.

"Huh what was that?" Lucy said as she started to calm down.

"Yes you two, what is going on here?" I asked as I stared at the two dragons.

_**Back At Sabertooth...**_

**Emrys's POV**

As I appeared in the middle of Sabertooth's guild I quickly scanned the guild looking for the guilds new Master, the blonde spiky-haired one called Sting. I saw him sitting with three men, an unusual yet familiar young girl and a couple of weird cats! I walked over to them and they quickly rose to their feet, "that's not necessary, please sit," I said as I leaned over and looked at the guilds new Master.

"You're nothing but a child," I said as I wondered how he could cope with such a challenging position. "I mean no disrespect, but I wonder if you are up to the challenges ahead of you."

"If I'm to leave my children in your care I need to know that they are in good hands... Prove your worth young mage. I challenge you to a contest. Fight me outside!" I said as I disappeared and reappeared in front of their guild. "I"M WAITING!" I shouted. The doors to the guild opened and out came the group that was just sitting a moment ago.

"Old Man there is no need to do this, there must be another way to proveeee..." Sting said as he was sent flying through the air landing on his hands and feet. "That was dirty!" He said as I laughed.

"It's a fight... dirty, clean it makes no difference, only winning matters!" I said with a cocky smirk. "If you can hit me with one attack, I will yeild to you," I said as I tapped my staff, turned to lightning and surged through the air, knocking him down again. "Are you even going to try and counter," I said laughing out loud.

"Fine! We'll do this your way, old man," Sting said as he wiped his forehead and slowly inhaled focusing his magic on his attack, "White Drag..."

As he was about to attack I tapped my staff and hit him with my favorite trap spell. I encased him in stone. 'I love that spell. I've never lost with it and no one has ever broken it,' I smiled as I walked over to the others and said, "don't worry, that spell will wear off in a day or so. Just don't let anyone near himmmm," I was stopped by the sound of stone cracking and I quickly turned to see the young mage glow a bright white color and the stone trap shatter and fly out in all directions.

"Not bad old man, now it's my turn, White Dragon's Roar," he roared as a white burst of energy left his mouth aimed directly at me. I quickly side stepped the blast, but as I moved, I felt a sharp jap of pain in my left side.

'What the hell,' I thought as I looked down to my side to see the little blonde man kneeling at my side with his fist buried in my side. He looked up at me and laughed.

"Is that good enough or shall we play some more," he said with a toothy grin.

"HAHAHA! Impressive young man. I yield," I said with a smile. "You have potential."

"What was the point of all of this old man?" Sting said as he stood up.

"Well! I wanted to be sure that you and this guild would have the potential and the balls to protect my children," I said as I grinned at him. "You need to have the ability to guide, train and protect my daughters, because when we leave tomorrow we will not be back. I need to know that they are in good hands and I believe that they just might be fine here."

"Of course we will protect them, they are members of Sabertooth," Sting said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Good! Glad to hear that! Then train them together, teach them together and put them on missions together. Individually, they are strong, but together with some time and training, they will be a force to be reckoned with," I said with a smirk. "Remember what I said when Lucy does her S-Class Test... together." I winked and then I noticed the young girl again.

"You! Young one, what is your name?" I said as I saw a little light haired thing, with a feathered cloak stick her head out from behind the giant green haired man.

"I'm Yukino Aguria, sir," said the shy little girl.

"You feel very familiar to me! Have we met before?" I said as I tried to figure out why she feels so familiar to me.

I don't think we've met before, perhaps you're thinking of earlier today at the guild," she said as her confidence began to build and she stood up straight.

"I don't think it's that and I don't remember seeing you earlier today, either way it will come to me... eventually," I said with a small grin. "You're a Celestial mage? Correct?"

"Yes sir, I am," she proudly stated, as I reached inside my cloak and bought forward a black key.

"I had intended to give this to Lucy on her birthday several months back," I said as I stared down at black key and raised my head and smiled at her. "Perhaps it's fate that I never gave it to her then... Catch!" I said as I tossed the key to her and she caught it with both hands.

As she opened her hands and stared at the key, her eyes widened and her smile became one of joy. She looked up at me with a tear in her eyes.

"T-th-this, is this really what I think it is," she said with a big smile.

"Yes it is! It is the mythical bird... the Phoenix and I wish for you to have it. It won't be easy to summon and it will be even harder to control, but with training I believe you may be able to wield it," I said as prepared to leave.

"Thank you, Thank you so much. I will cherish it," she said as she held it close to her chest with both hands clasped tightly around it and tilted her head and smiled. She reminded me of Lucy when she first received her keys. I remember how happy she was.

"Ah! Go to the training field tomorrow and show the key to Lucy. I'm sure she will help train you," I said as I disappeared.

_**Somewhere In Magnolia Town...**_

**Natsu's POV**

"I can't believe Gramps won't let us come with him tomorrow... I really want to see Lucy, I need to know she's alright," I said as we walked down the road next to the river that we walked hundreds of times before with Lucy. "This place brings back memories!" I sighed.

"I understand Natsu, but Master may be right this time. We just need to trust his judgement on this one," Erza said as she stopped, sensing a magic presence behind them.

We all turned around and saw an old man with a white beard and long hair, holding a staff. He had a dark aura emanating from him and it was all directed at us.

"I said we would meet again, now you pay for hurting my daughter," he said as he raised his staff.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I yelled as I fell to my knees. "Please! we don't want to fight you, we just want to see Lucy and talk to her."

"We never meant to harm anyone, especially Lucy. We made a horrible judgement call and it's been tearing us apart inside ever since that night," Gray said as he also dropped to his knees. Soon Erza, Lisanna and Happy joined them on the ground.

"GET UP!" Emrys roared. "Take your punishment like proud soldiers, instead of groveling like cowards."

"Please tell us how lushie is?" said the blue cat who was now crying.

"Why would I, after what you did?" Emrys said as he walked up to them and crouched down in front of them.

"Because she is important to us, we would never harm her. What happened that night was an accident. We know it was our fault but we really never meant to hurt Lucy or anyone that night," I said as I started to cry. As I raised my head, I looked around and sighed as I realized we were outside Lucy's old apartment.

"Why would I believe anything you have to say," Emrys said as he slowly raised himself to his feet.

"See that window over there, go look in it and tell me what you see?" I said as I watched the old mage walk over and look in the window. He was there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he slowly walked back with a puzzled look on his face.

"So what does a room full of party decorations tell me," Emrys said as he stared at me.

"Well, we planned to throw a surprise party for Lucy that evening and when we went back to the guild to get her we noticed the doors to the guild were destroyed. We didn't think, nor did we ask any questions, we just ran head first into a fight. We were about to attack when we were frozen. Later when we were finally released, my friends were able to stop their attacks but for some reason I couldn't stop mine. I think it was already to late when you froze me. I just looked on in horror as Lucy pushed you out of the way before the attack could hit you. It hit her," I said as I cried.

"Once his attack was called and he was released from the spell, there was no time to do anything about the attack," said Lisanna as she bowed to the ground to apologize. "We never meant any harm... we just made a foolish mistake, please forgive us!"

"Is that really a surprise party for Lucy in there? What you say does have a ring of truth to it... hmmm! what do we do now?" Emrys said as he rubbed his chin, "AH! I got it! I'll just kill you pinky!" Emrys said with a smirk.

"It's all my fault, I understand..." I said as I looked to the ground as tears gently fell from my eyes.

"I'm only kiddin! I never came here to fight with you, well... maybe scare you a little! Morgana and I figured out what happened a few days later and already forgave you, but I can't speak for Lucy. The reason I came here was to deliver a message to you from my wife," he said as he motioned for us to stand up.

"What is her message?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, I believe you know who that mage was, correct?" he said as he looked at me.

"Yes! That was Zeref. We've been trying to figure out what he was doing there that night," I said.

"That was indeed Zeref. He is Morgana's son and Lucy's older half-brother. He must not learn about Lucy until she finishes her training. You must keep our secret and tell everyone in your guild that as well. When the time comes and she is discovered by Zeref, I expect all of Fairy Tail to fight by her side and protect her. After all we saved all of your lives that night... you owe us," he said as he looked at all of us nodding.

"Glad that's settled. Then I'll be off," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Can you take us to Lucy or at least ask her to come back... we really miss her, she's our Nakama," Erza said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that! She has a new home at Sabertooth and I believe what she has found there, is now far to important for her to leave. I'm sure someday she will explain it to you. I leave those details for her to explain," he said as we were all disappointed.

"We understand! We need her forgiveness first before we can ask her to return," Lisanna said.

"I'm glad you understand... I can give you all some advice that just may help you with receiving her forgiveness. Show her what you showed me," he said as he looked over to the window that he looked in earlier. With that he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"You think she will forgive us Natsu," asked Lisanna as she started to cry.

"I hope so Lisanna, I really do," I said as I pulled Lisanna into my chest and rubbed her head to calm her.

"I wonder what reason she has to stay at Sabertooth. Perhaps we can get some answers from Master tomorow after he gets back," Gray said as they all started walking again.

"I hope so!" said Erza with a little smile.

"AYE!" said Happy as he landed on my head.

_**Later At Sabertooth's Training Grounds...**_

**Morgana's POV**

I had just finished listening to Layla nd Lucy's account of what had happened earlier and I must admit I'm a little confused by what has happened. 'It makes no sense how...' I thought as Emrys appeared behind Lucy and Layla. As I looked at his face he seemed excited about something.

"Morgana, I took care of those few issues we discussed before!" he explained as he kept smiling like a little child.

"That's good to hear, but why are you so happy?" I asked him.

"There's a little female mage at Sabertooth that looks and feels very familiar," he happily said as I smiled at him, leaving both Lucy and Layla with very confused looks on their faces.

"Mom! What's going on?" Layla said as she stopped poking Draig and her and Lucy stood up.

"We may have found one of you're older sisters..." I said as I covered my ears as my babies screamed.

"WHAT! SISTERS!" They screamed in Unison.

* * *

**I'll try from here on out to update at least once a week.**

**If anyone is still reading this... I thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is longer than my normal ones because I wanted to get so much done here. I will go back to my normal chapter size... next chapter. Enjoy this extra long treat.**

**I also want to thank those who have reviewed my story and those who have favored and are following it. If gives me the will to continue writing this story.**

**I've been waiting for a long time now to explain who Emrys and Morgana are and it's finally here. I know I've touched on who they are several times but I will explain in dept who they are, where they came from, how they met and what it means for Lucy and her siblings and their future. Also, this chapter will be a strange one, because it's gonna pull a few elements from different folklore and different cultures. I've been itching to write this chapter for a while now. Please remember... even though I'm altering some myths and legends, I'm doing it so that it fits into where this story is going.**

**On a personal note, my Dad's side of his family is Welsh so I like some of the old Welsh mythology and this is where the ideas for Lucy's parents came from. Dad used to tell us stories about Fairys and Fairy Paths. It used to scare the crap out of me, so I'd run home pass the paths every night... scared stiff. LOL. There was also this old crumbling house not far from our home which had an old stone well and I was told that a witch lived there... dam! parents can be mean. LOL. At night I had to walk pass the well which was on one side of the road and the Fairy path which was on the other side and to top it all off, there were no street light in our little town... so it was generally very dark. Might explain my weird sense of humor. LOL. Thank God, they eventually bought me a bike.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds Later That Night...**_

**Morgana's POV**

I was sitting by the campfire sipping on a cup of tea, which Lucy had so lovingly made for me. As I stared intently at the flames, they danced around the fire, my mind started to wander to what Emrys had said earlier and of course... my past, 'I still can't believe that I'm here with my two babies. I've dreamed of this moment for eons and now that it's here, it's hard to contain myself,' I thought as I lowered my head and started to cry. I was truly happy for time in a long time.

"Mom, why are you crying," Layla said as she came running over to me with Lucy hot on her heals.

"Mom," Lucy said as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around me. 'I missed this feeling so much,' I thought as I reached up and clasped my babies arm in my hand.

"My dears, I'm sorry for crying. It's just that I'm so happy to be here with you two. You have no idea how happy this makes me feel. There was a time when I thought I would never be this happy again... but that was so long ago," I said as my girls both wrapped their arms around me. I felt warm and content... I felt loved!

"Listen girls, I want to tell you a story... no not really a story, it's more my story or better yet, our family's story. Please! sit!" I said as we all sat on the ground near the fire and sipped on our tea. 'How lucky I am to have two of my beautiful daughters sitting by my side,' I thought as I looked around for my husband.

"If you're looking for Dad, he's asleep in the tent. He looked so happy and content, even Draig and Usa were curled up against him... they all look adorable," Lucy said with a smile as she poked at the fire.

"That's good, he's had a long day and this story will be easier to tell without him here," I said with a grin. My girls laughed with me as they figured it may be something that only us girls would understand.

"Well... here goes," I said as I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "In time you may hear all kinds of stories, legends and even rumors about me and some of it may be true, but for the most part it's misinterpreted gibberish. I'll tell you the truth of who I am and who you are and how I met Emrys... So get comfortable sweeties... It's a looong story," I said with a smile as they leaned in, listening intently.

"I met your father maybe eighteen hundred years ago, give or take a century. He looked as he does now, believe it or not. To me he's my rock, my everything. He saved me from my despair, so I owe him everything. You are both very lucky to have him as a father... you should be very proud of him, he's a wonderful person, no matter what you may hear. Of course neither of us are saints, but were not evil either like some people say. We've just been around for such a long time, that we have little interest in others lives or their petty conflicts. In time, they'll be long gone and we will still be here. It always goes that way," I said as they looked on intently. They seemed to have rather sad expressions and I knew I need to explain myself.

"My dears, your father and I are... immortal, I was born a Goddess and your father a Demon. I believe you know what that means! We've lived and seen a lot over the millennia and we will live and see a lot more. Do you understand what I mean?" I said as Lucy now looked a little confused. "Yes! and No! my dear," I said as I ran my hand along Lucy's cheek, knowing what was going through her pretty little head.

"Huh!" Lucy said with a confused look, as if she was awakened from a trance.

"You wanted to know about you and your older sister... you were wondering, are you also immortal? Well the answer is, yes Layla is and no you are not. Now before you get to concerned, I'll explain all of that later, but for now let's continue our story," I said as Lucy smiled at me. 'Hmmm! the face of an angel, my precious angel,' I though as I turned to Layla who was now grinning. I laughed a little, as I knew she would have that reaction. 'She reminds me of myself so much, back then' I mused.

"How about we start with your father. He's had a few names over the years and out of all those names, two have really stuck with him. The name you know him as now, which is Emrys. By the way, that is his true name and his other name is Merlin The Magician. Lucy you love to read so when you get a chance read up on King Arthur and you will see who your father was at that time. Although, I'm sure the truth of that story has been twisted to much. Actually! Now that I think about it, don't read that garbage... Arthur was a self indulgent fool," I laughed as I remembered how the fool got himself killed through his own arrogance.

"Your Father's Father was a middle class demon, an incubus to be precise, who like all incubus wanted to sire a child. So he went to the human world and found a target and impregnated her. Normally this is common place for demons, but he messed up big time. The woman he impregnated wasn't a human woman at all, but a Goddess in disguise. She craved power and saw him as an opportunity to gain it. Old law decrees that Demons and Gods are never to intermingle because of the unknown nature of their offspring. So it was against the rules and he was turned into a human and eventually died. However, the child having both light and dark in him was seen as an abomination and was to be killed upon it's birth. These children generally are an unknown and almost always turn out to be pure evil. After the child, your Father was born, the Goddess who bore him was banished to the same faith as the demon and the child Emrys was taken to be destroyed. A sorceress stole the child and removed the evil from within him and saved his life," I said as I smiled at my attentive girls.

"Mom! were you that sorceress, by any chance?" Lucy smiled when she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Such a smart girl," I said as I rubbed her head. "I couldn't bare to see an innocent child be killed, even if it was evil. Besides it was in my power to save him... so I did, and I'm glad I did," I said as I looked at two main reasons I did it, sitting on either side of me.

"I hid the child with the Druids and they raised him. Many, many, years later I ran into him again, when he came seeking my sword, Excalibur. After many meetings we started to developed feelings for one another and I eventually gave him the sword. Years later I came across him again, after I had tracked down my son Mordrid, who was trying to kill the King that Emrys or Merlin as he was called then was protecting. King Arthur, who was now ruler of Camelot all thanks to Excalibur, had become drunk with power. As powerful as Excalibur is, it is also just as deadly. In mortal hands it over time will feed of it's user and eventually destroy them. Unfortunately, Emrys never knew this and he blamed me for his precious Kings decent into the abyss. That hurt me to my very core, the man that I had come to love now hated me and blamed me for destroying his King," I said as tears rolled down my face dropping to my hands. It still hurt, even now after all these years.

"I'm sorry Mom... that must have been very hard on you, but you and Dad are together now, so something must have changed... please... tell us more!" Layla said with a smile.

"Well!" I said, as I paused remembering those events. "Mordrid and King Arthur, finally ended up on a battlefield. They had no love for one another and Arthur finally managed to kill Mordrid with Excalibur, well... he believed he did! His stupidity got the better of him after he killed Mordrid, he dropped the scabbard which protects the holder from all injuries. In other words, if you hold the scabbard you cannot be killed. As soon as Arthur dropped the scabbard, Mordrid pierced Arthur's heart and Arthur died on the battlefield. What Arthur didn't know was that my son Mordrid can't be killed that easily he's immortal after all. So when Mordrid faked dying... that was that fool Kings last mistake. That drove your Father over the edge and he disappeared. I later retrieved the scabbard from the battlefield, but there was no sign of Excalibur, Mordrid or Merlin," I said as I sighed and continued.

"Years, decades, centuries passed when I heard a rumor of an old magician, who traveled from town to town putting on magic shows. When I heard what he looked like, I knew it was Emrys and I spent another few years searching for him, until one day I tracked him down in a small village on the English border. When I came upon him, I feared he would still hate me, but the moment he saw me he ran into my arms and held me tightly. It was my happiest moment until you two came in to my life... I was so happy and his new attitude made me feel so relieved. It turns out that after Arthur died Emrys threw Excalibur into the lake and the Lady of the Lake caught it. She had heard about Emrys and wanted him or to be more precise, she wanted his power but he wanted nothing to do with her. So she trapped him in a crystal at the bottom of the lake for a Hundred years until Emrys finally escaped," I said as I smiled at the thought of one frustrated water witch sulking for a century.

"During his time trapped, Emrys slowly began to forgave me and grew to miss me, eventually he fell in love with me. So once he was freed he went searching for me. He went from town to town looking for me and doing magic shows, until the day that I found him. We told each other how much we missed each other and we married not long after... the rest is history," I said with smile as I looked up to the tent where he peacefully slept. "I love him even more now! Girls when you find your special ones, I hope they are as good to you as Emrys is to me," I said to my beautiful girls.

"Someday I hope," Layla said with a frown. "I don't know if I'll be as lucky as you, Mom. My last relationship went bad because of my rotten attitude. I drove him away." 'Poor dear looks so dejected,' I thought as Lucy spoke.

"Don't worry Sister, I'm here and I'm sure we can find someone who will see the real you, the girl who is beautiful on the inside and out. We just need to work on your bed side manner," Lucy said as she burst out laughing as Layla punched her in the arm with a smirk. "HAHAHA! we need to fix that," I laughed at them both and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"I'm sure you both will do fine, trust in yourselves and someday you will both find happiness," I said with a loving smile.

"Mom, Lucy, thank you both for making me feel better and for finding me... I'm sure my life will only get better from here on out," Layla said as she nestled her head into my chest.

"Mom, you never said how Mordrid came about... what's the story with him?" Lucy looked up at me and asked.

"Right! Mordrid! Well that is somewhat..." I paused and sighed. "I guess I should tell you about him... shouldn't I," I said as I looked to the tent and hoped that Emrys wouldn't come out now. This could get embarrassing.

"Are you alright Mom? Perhaps I shouldn't have asked about him," Lucy said with a hint of guilt in her voice as she stared into the fire and shuffled her feet.

"That's alright my dear, I want to tell you both everything and that includes Mordrid," I said as I held them closer.

"Thank you Mom... we would like that," Layla said with a radiant smile that gave me the confidence to continue.

"Okay my dears, thank you for your support," I said as I sighed and started to tell my tale. "I told you about your Father's origins. Right!" They both nodded. "Well your Father's Father had a brother and he sought vengeance on those who killed his brother. The problem with that was... there was no one he could take his anger out on... except for me!" I sighed as they both looked at me and urged me to continue.

"You will both learn as the years go by, that your powers will grow. How much I don't know because you two are unique. There has never been a situation like yours before," I said with a proud smile, "where children born from a Goddess and a former Demon exist. Just so you know, your Father is now a God and has been since I removed all the evil from him all those years ago. So don't worry about the law, our union has been sanctified by the Holy Tribunal," I smiled as I looked at them. They had a relieved look on their faces.

"All Gods and Goddesses have one flaw in their nature and you must keep this a secret... we must rest after we release vast amounts of energy or magic as the humans call it. Both of you may have to do this as well, but that is way down the road and it may not happen at all... we just don't know about either of you and your true potential. Also you were born in this world and you can use magic the same way as everyone else here can. That added to what you gained from us makes you two an unknown among Gods," I said as I knew what was coming next and I sighed a little and released my hold on my babies.

"Mom, are you saying that we are Goddesses," Layla asked as she and Lucy moved back a little and sat staring at me. I was forced to inch back as well so I could see them properly.

"Yes you are Layla. You are immortal. I guess I better explain this before I tell you about Mordrid," I smiled as they both leaned in, hanging on every word I spoke.

"Gods, Demons and Humans have identical growth patterns. Other than appearance, upbringing and surroundings, there is no difference between growing up as a God, a Demon or as a Human. They all age the same way, that is until they become an adult and that is where the similarities end. A person may appear to be an adult on the outside, even when they are a teenager, but until your mind becomes an adult you are still a child. For most people this happens in their early to mid twenties. That's when you truly become an adult. On Earth, where we're from that is around twenty five. Here it is earlier as there is a difference in the length of a year, so the normal age here is around twenty one. Although everyone matures differently, this is about the norm for most," I said with a smile.

"Lucy! The reason I say you are not immortal is because of that. In a few years you will mature and when that happens you will also become immortal... a Goddess. Until then you are human and as such you can die a human death, never to become a Goddess. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" I said as I gently brushed her hair back with my hand.

"I understand!" she said as she suddenly shot a glance at me. "So that night that I almost died, if you and Dad never saved me, I would be dead now!"

"Lucy my sweet baby, I had hoped I could avoid this discussion with you but it seems that I have no choice but to tell you the truth," I sighed as I tried to build up my courage. "Lucy! that night after you were hit by that dragon child's attack, the little blue headed mage tried to heal you and it wasn't working. Even your Father and I tried to save you using our own life force but sweetheart you died that night," I paused with a sigh. "Once a being dies there is no force, mage or person who can reverse that or restore life... except for the Creator, the being that created everything in existence. Sweetheart you were given a second chance at life, we don't know why or what your fate holds, only the Creator knows that, but you were blessed that night, so value life and the gift you were given," I said as tears formed in my eyes, but I could see Lucy was smiling.

"Lucy, only your Father, Layla, Myself and the Creator knows that you died that night... please keep it that way. Perhaps in time you may speak of it to those who you truly love and trust, but do not spread that around, it will only bring you unwanted attention. Also my dears, what we discuss here must stay between us. When you both find your future partners, seek us out and we can give them immortality if we find them worthy.

"Oh and one final thing, before I get back to my story about Mordrid... Immortality! It doesn't mean that you will live forever. All things in creation must die at some point. Immortality means that you can not be killed and will live a long, long life. Thousands perhaps even Millions of years, nobody knows for sure so finding the right partner is very important. You can be hurt or mutilated, so training is also important and above all else... be careful who you trust with your secrets and your life. Do you both understand?" I said as I looked at them both with a serious look.

"We understand," they both said as they lowered their heads.

"Thank you Mom for telling me the truth. I guess that's the reason my memory was gone and my head felt like it never worked right for a while. It wasn't until I met Sister, that everything fell back into place. So thank you for sending me to her," Lucy said with tears in her eyes as she reached over and hugged me.

"You're welcome! We hoped that you two would find and help each other and we were right," I smiled as Layla now made it a family hug. We stayed like that as moments passed and I slowly released them and took a deep breath as I readied myself to tell them about Mordrid. We all got comfortable as I continued.

"Now that that's been explained, let me finish telling you about Mordrid. During one of my rest periods, I was sleeping in my usual hidden den. I've done this for as long as I can remember ever since I've been living in the realm of man. I believe that time, I slept for maybe eight months. The duration of these sleep periods depends on how much energy I use and after saving Emrys I was almost drained... so a long sleep was needed. Well when I awoke and tried to sit up I felt hindered and that's when I realized that I was pregnant. I immediately knew something had happened as I had not been with anyone for many years... not since him!" I sighed as I still felt the pain of that failed relationship. Both Lucy and Layla noticed my reaction and looked to me with concern.

"Anyway, I always cast two spells when I sleep. One to hide my existence and the second to monitor my surroundings. I checked the spell that monitored me and it showed an intruder and he did things to me that I can't bring myself to say... I-I-I w-a-as r-rap-ed," I said as I broke down and started crying. 'I had finally said it out loud,' I thought as my babies pulled me into a deep hug and cried along with me. The hug seemed to last forever and I could feel all the bottled up emotions, slowly but surly wash away as if I was was been cleansed... no... forgiven.

"T-Thank You! You don't know how difficult that was for me to say... You two mean the world to me... Thank you," I said as I released them and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Mom, we will always support you... you're our precious Mother after all," Layla said as she tried to smile. I looked at her and gave her a half-hearted smile and then looked to Lucy who was nodding at me. I pulled up all my courage and continued my story.

"Two months later I was standing in front of the Tribunal and because I never consented to the attack I was released. But the incubus who raped me was condemned to the same fate as his brother. His vengeance destroyed him. Let that be a lesson about vengeance... it always ends bad," I said as I looked at Lucy.

"Lucy at some point you will have to face this reality as well, please remember what I just said. Your Father and I have forgiven the young dragon slayer and the fairies... I hope you will be able to as well," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Mom! I haven't had much time to think about that, but I'll remember what you said when the time comes," Lucy said with a blank look on her face.

"Good! That's all I can ask," I said as I shifted my position.

"So what happened with your son, I mean our brother," Lucy said.

"The tribunal wanted to destroy him but they left that decision to me and I could never harm a child, even one that was forced upon me. It was decided that his powers would be sealed and he would be placed in care and his existence wiped from all records. He would not exist in the eyes of the Tribunal and was sent to live with a human family. It was also decided that if he regained his powers he was to be destroyed," I said as I continued.

"Everything seemed to be fine, but several centuries later a powerful dark wizard appeared. He destroyed without remorse and had over the course of a century incited a war between Demons, Gods and Magical Creatures. He had become a threat to all life on Earth and I was asked to go out and find him. The Tribunal knew that I would not destroy him so I was to only find him and leave his punishment to them. I agreed and spent years searching for him and I found him because of Emrys. Mordrid had wanted to destroy Camelot, the symbol of all that was good in the world," I said with a sigh.

"I already told you some of this before so I will skip past that and pick up a few years after Emrys and I were married. The tribunal blamed us for what happened to Arthur and Camelot and gave us a chance to redeem ourselves. They had recieved many complaints from the various groups about humans destroying Demons, Magicians and other Magical Creatures. It was quickly becoming a bloodbath and they wanted us to meet with the delegation representing the magic community and solve the problem that we created. We did and the only course of action was to relocate them all," I looked at my babies who were now totally focused on my story.

"So as Emrys and I summoned all our powers and created four gates; The first gate lead to the Earthland Realm and most magicians and other magical beings went there. The second gate lead to the Celestial Realm, where most spirits went. The third gate lead to the Dragon Realm where most dragons went. The forth gate we opened when we found Mordrid. We opened it and forced him in. The one advantage I have is that he can not harm me as my power or rather my blood flows within him. You both should be safe from his powers as well. Unfortunately most of your powers won't work on him either. Anyway we sent him into a dark void," I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Years later we were summoned by the Tribunal, who informed us that Mordrid had escaped with the help of a Dragon Slayer and he was causing havoc on Earthland. It seems that he started a war there as well. The Tribunal also informed us that Mordrid or Zeref as he now calls himself had corrupted a Dragon Slayer and they were destroying Dragons and stealing their powers. The Tribunal contacted the Magic Council there and sent them instructions on how to seal the Dragons, thereby stopping the two blood thirsty mages. Eventually the young Dragon Slayer morphed into the Dragon, Acnologia, when his source of power disappeared and Zeref was sealed on Tenrou Island, where he eventually slept," I said with a big grin.

"Your Father and I a few years back went to Earthland, chasing after the Lady of the Lake. Apparently she was involved with Mordrid before we sealed him away and she was the one who first corrupted the Dragon Slayer, who eventually broke the seal releasing Mordrid all those years ago. We search for years for the little Water Witch, but found no sign of her, that is until three months ago. We spent all that time searching for her to recover Excalibur and what we found was our most precious gift... you two! It was all thanks to that one event that happened to me while I sleep, all those years ago... That was my Fate and it lead me to Emrys and the both of you. So no matter how bad your fate may appear... there's always a bright side. Understand Lucy?" I quietly said as I smiled at her.

"I think I understand! I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens. I'm sure of one thing after listening to your story... I'm glad that you're my Mother!" Lucy said as she took my hand and held it between hers. "I already knew you were special, even when you were Layla and looked totally different than you do now. You know I prefer the way you look now. I wish I had remembered to take all those letters that I wrote to you... Hmmm! I wonder if Virgo has them? Virg..." I started to say when Mom put her hand over my mouth and cut me off.

"Please don't call her or any of your spirits, I want to spend this precious time with you both," I smiled at them both and they smiled back. "Lucy, my child, I have a confession to make... I've read each and every letter you wrote for me. They made me so happy... thank you!" I said as I winked at her and grinned.

"HUH! How!" Lucy said as her eyes widened, then she quickly hung her head with embarrassment.

"Magic of course!" I said with a smile. "HAHAHA! I know everything."

"Ah! how embarrassing," Lucy said as she turned red.

"OH! What did she write, to make her turn so red?" Layla asked as she looked at me for answers.

"Please don't Mom!" Lucy said but I wasn't letting this go to easy as I laughed my normal evil laugh.

"She liked the pink haired Dragon Slayer and she even had dreams, sexua..." Lucy put her hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking further, but Layla pulled her hand away and laughed. "Sexual dreams," I said and laughed.

"Geez! Thanks Mom, now I'll never hear the end of that," Lucy said as she buried her head into her knees with embarrassment.

"Nope! You never will... you're mine now," laughed Layla as she reached over and lifted Lucy's head up and winked. We both laughed at our poor embarrassed Lucy.

"Someday, I'll get you both for this," she said with a sinister grin that made us both pull back. 'That's my little girl,' I laughed to myself. "That reminds me, you said something about sisters before... what was that about?" Lucy asked as she slowly raised her head and gave us a little smile.

"Right you are... I was gonna tell you about that. Well Lucy, Layla," I paused and looked at them both, "you have three older sisters. Now before you get to excited... this is a very complicated relationship. Perhaps I should start at the beginning," I said as I finished of my tea and laid the cup to the side.

"Complicated... I'm confused," Layla said as she tilted her head and gave me a confused stare.

"Complicated... Yes' it's very complicated," I said with a long drawn out sigh. "It all started when I was just about your age Layla. Actually maybe I should start from the beginning... Let's do that shall we!" I said as they both agreed.

"Well I was born in the realm of the Gods. You've heard the stories... floating clouds, waterfalls everywhere, bla, bla, bla... It was a boring place to live. Nothing ever happened there and there were no children my age to play with. I hardly ever saw my mother, who was known as the Mother Goddess and Mother never spoke of Father and she always changed the subject when I asked, so I have never met my father. Basically, I was raised by maids. The only friends that I had were Aquarius and Capricorn, although they weren't called that then, but that's a story for another time. Every culture had it's Gods and Goddesses and they all had their own realms. So they never fought, like I said it was boring. The only good thing about living there was the GATE that connected all known realms. I would sneak out and use the gate every chance I got. I explored many different realms but I feel in love with the human world... one place in particular. The river Marne in Gaul," I said with a smile

"So Mom, what's your real name?" Layla asked.

"Well, I've had many like your father, but my real name is Matrona... I really hate that name, sounds like a mans name. I was also called Morrigan, but I prefer to not use that name as it scares everyone... War Goddess and all. So I shortened that name and called myself Morgana le Fay. I hope you two will use my last name as well," I said as they smiled and quickly nodded. "Thank you, I'm glad you will do that."

"We'd be proud to carry your name Mom," Lucy said as I smiled back at her. "What's this about, "War Goddess,"" Lucy asked.

"HMMM! I think I'll keep a few secrets... besides a girl is entitled to a few... Right!" I said as I grinned.

"I guess so... I take it we shouldn't piss you off then," Layla said as she laughed.

"Smart girl," I said with a laugh. "You definitely take after me and Lucy takes after your father. So it should be fun watching you two grow."

"Some people over the years have confused me with my mother and think we are the same Goddess, but we're two totally different beings. Anyway for years I would sneak off when ever I got a chance and played by the river. One day when I was about your age Layla, I met a man there. He was tall and dark and very handsome... I fell in love the moment I saw him standing under a tree. He looked like a God with the suns rays lighting his face and the gentle breeze blowing his hair to and fro. Turns out he really was a God and had been watching me there for years. We quickly became friends and over time we became so much more... we loved each other," I laughed out loud at the thought of us.

"What's so funny?" Layla asked.

"Well! I just thought we were an odd pair... A Welsh War Goddess and the Egyptian God of the Dead. A match made somewhere, by someone I'm sure," I laughed. "We met like that for what seemed like ages until one day I showed up and he wasn't there... I never saw him again. I heard rumors of problems within his family, but I never knew anything for sure. Around this time I found out that I was pregnant with twins and I was confined to the palace by my Mother and I spent my next eight months there. I was supposed to gave birth to twins but I had triplets instead, which was never hear of in our realm. I had three beautiful daughters... Fea, Babd and Macha. It made loosing him easier to take. I went back to that river one more time and never saw him so to this day I have not returned there," I sighed as I looked to my girls who had small smiles on their faces.

"Mom, can we meet our Sisters!" Lucy innocently asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid you can't," I said as I felt old emotions roll over me, the feeling of despair and loss. "They were my pride and joy, my everything and I was so looking forward to showing them all the wonders of the world. They were a handful, but they were my handful. As the years passed and they reached your age Layla, Mother and I noticed that something was wrong... they should have been Goddesses by then, after all both of their parents were Gods. Year after year went by and they continued to age. We checked with so many Gods, Goddesses and Demons, trying to find an answer as to why they weren't becoming Goddesses and no answer could be found," I sighed.

"As the years passed, they slowly aged from the beautiful young girls that I knew to old women. Fea passed on first, quickly followed by Babd and Macha. I was devastated... I had no explanation as to why they never gained their immortality yet they had all of my powers and that's when it occurred to me... this was all their Fathers fault. His power was different from most Gods. He had the power of re-incarnated, which explained why he never stayed with me for more than a few hours. His power was passed on to my babies. I left the realm of the Gods and never returned. At first I was very angry and took it out on anyone that I came upon, hence my bad reputation, then one day I met an Oracle who told me that my children were blessed. They would get to live their lives in different forms for eternity, through reincarnation. She also said that my future children will forever be linked to them, when all five of them come together, something special will happen. She was referring to you two. I'm not sure how that all plays out, I guess time will tell. She also said I would have a cursed child as well.. I guess you can figure out who that is," I said with a small smirk.

"ZEREF!" They both said in unison.

"So when Dad mentioned a sister before he was referring to our sister," Lucy said.

"Yes my dear, he was. Over the years we have become very in tune with my children, even Emrys can now spot them. It seems that you both may have that ability as well... or at least you are all drawn to one another. You've both met one all ready and she's a member of your Guild. Her name is Yukino and Lucy you fought her sister, Angel. Perhaps you can find their other sister, at least I hope so. I want you to treat them like your sisters, but DON"T EVER tell them who they are. Remember they will reincarnate at the end of their lives, when they do reincarnate again... seek them out until all five of you are together. I believe that something special will happen then. Oh and kiss them for me," I said as I kissed my girls on the cheek.

"So, are all of us Celestial Mages?" Layla asked.

"Yes! All Celestial Mages have some connection with Gods and Goddesses. It's the one thing that binds us all. Although very few are as powerful as Lucy... remember you are unique. The only ones who may come close to your power would be your own sisters," I said with a proud smile.

"Yukino often spoke of her sister Angel but she never mentioned any other sister," Layla said as she looked at Lucy with a proud smile.

"So if we've met two of our sisters, does that mean that our other sister is dead?" Lucy asked with a long face.

"Don't worry girls, the third sister is out there. I've seen them through close to thirty reincarnations and they have all been the same. All three of them live to be old women. They never marry, nor do any of them ever have children... they are always the same people on the inside. The only thing that changes is how they look. I once saw them burned at a stake and when the flames died out they just up and walked away. They also always have powerful magic and light hair," I said with a smile.

"So you're saying tha..." Lucy started to say as she was interrupted by Emrys as he walked up to us with two small dragons waddling behind him which caused Layla to burst into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHA! Here comes the Might Draig waddling over," Layla said as she laughed at him. She reached out with her magic and pulled Draig through space and placed him on her lap.

"Ah! Your so funny there.. little girl," Draig said as he still tried in vain to breath fire, while Usa flew into Lucy's open arms.

"Hi dear... good nap?" I said as Emrys sat down by my side and gently kissed me.

"Yes! Thank you," he said with a smile. "I see you've been busy telling stories."

"WHAT! You heard all of that!" I said as it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Morgana, I've known all of that for many years... and I love you even more for it," Emrys said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Really!" I shyly said, "and your not mad."

"Of course not... that's what loving someone means. Except everything... Forgive everything," He said with a smile and a wink.

"Get a room!" said Draig as Layla punched him on the head. "Ouch!" we all laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sure there is a third sister. Yukino and Angel probably don't know this yet. Do some checking girls, I'm sure the little sister will show up soon, she usually does by now," Emrys said with a nod.

"Okay, we'll do that," Lucy said while rubbing Usa's head as she purred.

"Layla, as the older sister, I expect you to care for and protect all of your sisters. Take them into your home and make them part of your family," Emrys said while he reached out to poke Draig.

"As soon as Mom mentioned more sisters, I was already making those arrangements. I'm sure Lucy won't mind the company," Layla said as she looked over to a very happy Lucy.

"Morgana, there is one thing that I don't understand and I can't see the answer, but there last reincarnation took place on Earth... so why are they here... why now?" He said as he rubbed his chin while deep in thought.

"I believe the answer is right in front of us... Lucy and Layla are here. I believe that because they are here, some higher power is pulling them all together. At least that is my thought... perhaps their father may be influencing them... I don't know," I smiled as I nuzzled into Emrys. "Hmmm that's nice," I said.

"Isn't Angel being held by the magic Council. She was picked up along the other members of the Oración Seis after the Allied Forces defeated them," Layla said as she looked to Lucy for conformation.

"Yes they're all there. Although, I don't think she'll like me very much..." Lucy softly said as she hung her head while lightly stroking Usa's head, "I was the one that defeated her on that mission."

"Really! that was you... impressive! I heard that she was the best Celestial Mage... well done little sister!" Layla said as she patted Lucy's knee as Lucy mouthed a thank you.

"There's not much we can do for her if she's in jail," Lucy said as she looked to me.

"Don't worry Lucy, I believe she will be free very soon," I said as I looked at Emrys who was now smirking.

"Huh! Do you know something that we don't," Layla inquired.

"Well yes we do! Your Father can see the future... so we know what's coming and it's gonna be fun. At least for us it will be. For others, maybe not so much fun," I laughed.

"What's coming Mom," Layla and Lucy asked at the same time.

"WAR!"

* * *

**Finally done... that took forever to write, but I'm glad I finally got it done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Until next week...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone... First of I would really like to thank everyone who has favored and are following my story. It really means a lot to me. I know my story isn't very popular and most certainly it isn't very fast paced like other stories, but I believe this story has to stay true to it's own self. My story is slow right now because there are so many elements I want to weave together before I pick up the pace.**

**Over the past few chapters I've been concerned that I'm boring everyone and I think I very well may be as I put poor NatsuDragonRoar to sleep. I'm sorry for that! BTW thank you NatsuDragonRoar for your review, you left me a wake up call (pardon the pun) and have me thinking... my story is at least good enough to be a substitute for sleeping pills. LOL  
**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**At Fairy Tail (The Next Morning)**_

**Makarov's POV**

I was sitting on the bar explaining to Mira what needed to be done for the day and telling her about our upcoming trip to Sabertooth. Wendy and Carla were sitting with Levy and Gajeel, laughing about something which seemed to put everyone at their table at ease. 'It's nice to see some smiles around here for a change,' I thought as I kept staring at the door as I waited for Happy, the last of our group to arrive. A few moments later the doors flew open and in walked Team Natsu.

They were all smiles and appeared to be very upbeat. Natsu and Gray were fighting like old times, Erza was punishing them and Happy was smiling as he sat on Lisanna's head. When Happy saw Carla, he flew over to her with a big grin and a fish in his hands... they were the old Team Natsu I knew, minus one curvy blonde headed mage.

"Gramps..." Natsu said as he attempted to run over to me but was stopped by Erza.

"NO! Don't speak! You and Gray go over there and sit down and let us handle this," Erza said as she gave them a deadly stare and motioned for them to sit down and be quite. Which they reluctantly did. "That's better... Lis-chan go ahead."

The little take over mage walked up to me and asked me if she and I could talk in private and I motioned for her to follow me up to my office. Once inside my office Lisanna closed the door and smiled at me.

"So child, what is it that you need to see me for?" I said as I hopped up on to my desk and motioned for her to come closer.

"Master... on our way home last night we met Lucy's Father, he..." Lisanna said as I jumped down and held her hand.

"Are you alright, he never hurt any of you, did he?" I said as I interrupted her.

"No! No! We're all fine! Well he was mad at first and I though he was gonna kill us, which had me scared for a little while, but he never did anything to us. He actually forgave us!" Lisanna said as she lowered her head and started to cry, I pulled her head down to my shoulder and rubbed her head. "H-He said, He f-forgave us!" she said as she wept.

"Child that's good news, why are you crying?" I said as I handed her a handkerchief and watched her dry her eyes.

"Because, it's the first time in months that I've seen everyone smile... and I feel good when Natsu smiles. I feel there's hope that maybe Lucy too will forgive us," she said as she smiled. This child reminds me so much of Lucy, they both have the same wonderful and friendly personalities. 'They could have been good friends, such a shame,' I thought.

"I'm glad of that child but I need to get going. What is it that you need?" I said as sat back on my desk.

"Master, after we left Lucy's Father last night, we spent most of the night talking. They told me so many stories about Lucy. I could see by the way they were talking about her that she meant a lot to them and I feel bad that I never took the opportunity to get to know her. So I was wondering if I could come along as well. I have something I want to say to Lucy and I also have something that I want to show her. Please master!" Lisanna clasped her hands together as if to beg.

"Well! If it was anyone else from Team Natsu, I would say no. Perhaps having you there might be a good idea. You and Lucy have similar personalities, so maybe you might be able to reach out to her," I said as I jumped off the desk and started walking towards the door. "Don't just stand there child... let's go!" I said as she rushed over and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Master. I won't let you down," Lisanna said as she left my office with a big grin. 'I hope so,' I thought as I closed the door behind me and walked out on to the second floor balcony.

"Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levy and Lisanna... Let's go," I said as I started to walk towards the doors and noticed Erza hand Lisanna a bag. 'I think they pulled a fast one on me,' I laughed to myself. 'Oh well, she's to cute to say no to,' I thought.

_**At Sabertooths Training Area (Four Hours Later)**_

**Makarov's POV (Cont.)**

After a long walk through the tall trees we finally reached a clearing... a large empty grassy field laid before us. "Hmm! That's odd, young Master Eucliffe said that we would find Lucy here... but I don't see anyone here," I said as I looked around. The empty field confused me.

"Well Master Makarov, this is Sabertooth's training grounds. Of course a Fairy wouldn't see anything," laughed the small Celestial mage Yukino. "It's protected with a magic barrier, to keep prying eyes away."

"Is that so, very clever child! But how do we cross the barrier?" I said as she smiled back at me and moved ahead of us.

"You can't, but I can," she said with a wink and a smile. "Everyone link hands... Master take my hand and everyone, don't let go."

Yukino led the way as we all followed her lead. As I walked through the barrier I felt a sudden chill and I could sense my power drain for a moment. 'That's one powerful shield,' I thought to myself as I stopped on the other side. As I looked around I could see a campsite at the top of the clearing, but there was no one there. The next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground. 'What the hell was that,' I thought as I got up and brushed myself off.

Again I looked around and this time I saw two tall curvy females standing in the middle of the field. They appeared to be enjoying themselves as they laughed. The blonde girl noticed us and motioned for us to come over.

**Minerva's POV**

It's been a couple of hours now since Mom and Dad left, we cried for a long time until we finally decided it's time to move on and start training. Mom and Dad said they'd see us again so we'll be fine and besides we get to see our sister later. I know Lucy is really looking forward to having a little sister.

Mom and Dad had taught us alot earlier this morning and we were practicing moving freely through space. It took Lucy a few tries to get the hang of it... but for me it came naturally. After all, It's more or less an extension of my own powers. As I shifted through space to the edge of the field, I bumped into something which startled me. So I returned to the center of the field and pulled Lucy to me and noticed we had company.

"Lucy! I hit a Fairy... I thought it was a mosquito," I laughed as Lucy looked around and her gaze stopped at our visitors. She waved for them to come over.

"Sister, that wasn't funny," she said as she smirked and slowly began to laugh.

"See! Your laughing... it was funny, wasn't it," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ah! Yukino is with them... Sister... she's here... she's here. What do we say?" Lucy said with excitement.

"Calm down, we need to deal with the Fairys first. Okay?" I said as she reluctantly nodded.

"If we must... Fine," she said as the Fairys walked up to us and stopped a few feet in front of us.

**Lucy's POV**

'Just great, this isn't what I wanted to have to deal with today!' I thought as I looked at my former friends and guild mates... Master Makarov, Happy and Levy standing in front of me, with Yukino at their side.

"Lushie," yelled the blue flying cat Happy as he flew into my arms. As I looked down at him all my apprehension about meeting Fairy Tail just floated away.

"Happy! Happy I missed you as I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you two Lushie!" he said as he buried his head into my chest.

"Cut that out Happy... geez!" I said as I laughed at him.

"Aye! Sir!" he said with a big grin.

"So Master what brings you here," I said as the little blue haired Sky Dragon Wendy and her white Exceed Carla stepped out from behind Master Makarov with Lisanna behind them.

"Wendy!" I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you! How are you?"

"Lucy-san... I missed you so much," she said as she started to cry.

"I missed you too," I whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you and Carla came."

"Thank you Lucy-san... we really wanted to see you. We were really happy when Master asked us to come along.

"I'm glad!" I said as I looked to Minerva. "Sister, I want you to meet some people."

"This is Wendy Marvell. She was like my little sister when I was in Fairy Tail and this is her friend Carla," I said with a proud smile.

"Sister?" Wendy said as she looked up at me while still in my embrace.

"Yes Wendy, this is my older sister Layla, sorry I mean Minerva," I said as sister gave me a death stare and I smiled.

"Really! She's your real sister!" she said as she smiled and looked at me as I nodded yes.

Wendy left my embrace and turned to Sister and looked up at her and smiled... "Hi! I'm Wendy and this is Carla, it's so nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you the most adorable little thing," Sister said as she turned to me and smiled. "Can I keep her?" she said as she knelled down and wrapped her arms around Wendy.

"Sure... why not," I said with a laugh. "Wendy, Minerva may seem scarey on the outside but she's a big softy on the inside," I said with a wink, as Sister gave me a look that made me step back and laugh.

"Hi Lu-chan," said the blue haired script mage Levy.

"Hi Levy," I said as I turned to Sister and said, "Sister, this is Levy McGarden, my old friend."

"Hmm! Not much of a friend from what you said," smirked Sister as Levy hung her head and started to cry. "I'm just kiddin Levy-chan... Lucy help me out here?"

"Sorry Sister, I have my hands full... Happy would you mind," I said as he sprouted wings and flew over to Carla. I then pulled Levy into a tight hug. "Levy-chan, don't cry... I'm fine... No! I'm better than fine. I finally found my family... I'm home!" I said as I started to cry with Levy.

"Really!" she said as she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes! I really am," I said as I whispered into her ear. "Levy-chan I found my real sister... can you believe that? I though I was all alone in the world... I'm not... and I'm so happy now... so don't worry about me Okay!"

"Okay! But I've missed you so much," she said.

"I know! We'll catch up later," I said as I released her from my hug. "Don't mind Minerva, she's a little awkward around people," I smirked.

"Little Sister! I'll kill you later," Sister laughed and whacked my arm.

"We'll see about that," I smiled and stuck out my tongue.

"Sister this is Lisanna Strauss. She's Mira's sister... remember I told you about her," I said.

"Right... the little sister to the big scarey one. I think she'll find out someday that I'm a whole lot scarier," Sister smirked. "It's nice to meet you Lisanna... If you say anything that upsets Lucy... I'll rip you apart... understood!" Sister said as she still held Wendy in her arms and stared down at Lisanna, who was now hiding behind Master Makarov... Lisanna nodded.

"Sister, this is Master Makarov, my former master," I said as Sister looked at him and hissed. "Hey stop that," I said.

"Fine! But I don't like him or the way he's looking at me," sister said.

"Fine! just be nice." I said as I turned to Master and said, "sorry about that, she means no harm. Sister is just over protective."

"That's understandable child. I would act the same way were I in her shoes," Master said with a slight bow.

"Again! What brings you here Master?" I said.

"Lucy, I wanted to know how you've been and there were a few things I wanted to discuss with you if I may," Master said as he motioned for us to be alone.

"Sister! Could you take everyone up to our camp and get them something to drink," I said as Sister agreed.

"Please come with me," Sister said as everyone followed her except Lisanna and Master Makarov. I waited for them to get to the campsite before I turned my attention back to Master.

"So Master, how is everyone?" I said as Lisanna stood by master.

"To be honest child up until today, everyone was in bad spirits. But today Team Nat... sorry I probably shouldn't mention them," Master said as he lowered his eyes.

"That's fine Master. Mom and Dad explained everything that happened last night. I know it was an accident. But it still doesn't excuse what he did. He, no they always act with thinking. I always had to apologize for their behavior... every job was the same way. They destroyed everything and then laughed about it after. I'll never forget what they did to me and someday I will make them pay for it," I said as I felt my blood began to boil.

"I'm sorry Lucy... I really am. We never meant to hurt you," Lisanna said with a sad look on her face.

"CALM DOWN LUCY!" shouted Sister. 'How did she know I was pissed, oh well... she's right though,' I thought.

"She's right, I'm sorry about that. But Lisanna I don't blame you for anything. Even though we never spoke I believe that you are a nice person. I hope you can help Team Natsu grow up and become more responsible," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So Lucy, I gather from what you said... you won't be returning to Fairy Tail," Master said.

"Master! My home is here with Sabertooth and besides I found my sister... so I will never leave her. If that's the reason you've come here then I'm sorry, but you've wasted your time," I said.

"My child, you can't blame an old man for trying... but that wasn't the real reason I came here," Master said as he sighed and looked around nervously. "The reason I'm here today is to see how you are doing. I never got a chance to speak with you before Master Jiemma carried you off... So how are you?"

"I'm fine as you can see but you could have contacted me instead of coming all the way here," I said.

"I tried many times over the past few months. Every time I called, no one had any idea what I was talking about. It wasn't until I met with the Magic Council that I found out you were finally here," Master said in a low tone.

"Magic Council... Why were you there?" I said as I realized I may know the answer. "It was because of me wasn't it?"

"Yes... well... no... it wasn't because of you it was because of us that we were there. We made a lot bad judgement calls that night and a precious child was hurt. That was our fault and that is why we were there. The Council suspended us for three months and two days ago wanted to dissolve Fairy Tail. Lucy... This is embarrassing to admit but I'm here for selfish reasons..." Master said as I interrupted him.

"Master you are a lot of things but never selfish. You care for, protect and love all of your children. Selfishness has nothing to do with this conversation. Please tell me what you need, perhaps it's something I can help you with," I said as I looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you my child," Master said with a smile. "Lucy in 4 days the Magic Council is going to appear before you. They will want to know if you have your memory back and if you have forgiven us. If you answer yes to this they will reinstate Fairy Tail. So child I hate to ask but can you answer those questions for me?" Master said as I warmly smiled at him.

"Well! I got all of my memories back two nights ago thanks to Minerva and yes I forgive Fairy Tail... but I have no intention of forgiving Team Natsu... Sorry Lisanna... I can't just yet," I sighed and looked down.

"I understand my child... thank you for being honest with me. I won't bother you any more about that," Master said as he started to walk towards the camp. "If you'll excuse me Lucy, I'd like to speak with your sister."

"Sure Master... be careful around her... she can be very temperamental. She's just like Mom," I laughed as I turned and started to follow him as I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Lucy-san may I have a moment please," Lisanna said as I stopped and turned to face her.

"I guess, I can spare a moment," I said as I sighed. "What is it Lisanna?"

"Lucy-san we are very sorry for what happened to you. We never meant to hurt you that night, we..." Lisanna said as I interrupted her because I felt my blood boil again.

"You think I'm acting like this because of that accident... Really! I know that was an accident, albeit a stupid one. I can forgive you and Team Natsu for that what I can't forgive you all for was how you treated me before that," I said as I was almost yelling at her.

"I don't quite understand what you mean!" Lisanna said as she stepped back a little.

"You really don't get it do you. When you came back, I thought I would get a new sister, but instead I was left to feel like an outsider. For weeks and weeks I was all but ignored. Only a few people would talk to me and then about a week before I left no one would talk to me. I was totally ignored... they even talked behind my back and made rude comments. The day I left the guild I gave myself a makeover so I'd feel better about myself and it was the most humiliating experience I've ever had. Nobody recognized me and I was treated as a stranger. I was even bad mouthed and called horrible things... it's an experience I would never want to go through again. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONELY I FELT!" I shouted at her. "DO YOU!" I fought back the urge to cry, but it was getting to hard.

"Oh you poor princess! What! Do you want me to feel sorry for you or something. You were ignored for a few weeks... TRY BEING ALONE IN A STRANGE WORLD FOR YEARS AND SEE HOW IT FEELS!" Lisanna yelled back.

"I WAS FOR MANY YEARS THAT'S WHY IT HURT SO MUCH WHEN MY NEW FAMILY..." I paused and shook my head. "They started to ignore me... that's why it hurt so much... y-you h-h-ave n-no id-ea how I f-felt!" I said as I broke down and started to cry my eyes out. "I spent all my life alone and then my parents died and I was alone even more... at least you had your family for a while and even when you were on Edolas, you were still surrounded by your family and friends. So NO you don't know how I feel."

When I lifted my head up I saw Minerva with a hand wrapped around Lisanna's neck, holding her up in the air as her legs dangled. She had a look in her eyes that I had never seen before. 'I truly believe she wants to kill Lisanna,' I thought for a moment as the reality of the situation set in.

"SISTER! STOP... PLEASE STOP! M-I-N-E-R-V-A! S-T-O-P!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. I will have another chapter ready to post tomorrow night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some of you may have noticed I've changed the stories Title... well the reason for that, is this story has evolved past my original idea and has taken on a mind of it's own. Besides, Lucy's last name doesn't seem to be that important to the story any more. The original concept was Lucy... her Future Fate and her Sisters... LOL... My title and summary suck. I keep trying to rewrite the summary but I keep getting stuck.**

**I do like the fact that everything just seems to be falling into place with this story... so it's fun and easy to write. One thing I wanted to say about the Le Fay Sisters powers... is that they will probably never announce their attacks like everyone else, Morgana is to wise for that. So their attacks will be swift, powerful and graceful... I only hope I can describe it properly.**

**The pace of this story had to be as it is because of the odd nature of the characters... with Gods, Goddesses, Demons and Mages, I wanted their powers to appear over the top... yet I want them to appear as human as the rest of us. I'm not a writer so I don't know if I'm hitting my mark, but this sure is fun... Trust me when I say this, in a few more chapters... it will start picking up big time... Sorry for the rambling...**

**Oh! If your wondering about about the War... well I'll drop hints here and there. Also expect a couple of time skips and some surprises as well...Enjoy!**

**OH! and those of you who have favored and are following my story, thank you it means alot to me. I will continue to write this story for you, so... THANK YOU ALL!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds... Cont.**_

**Lucy's POV**

"SISTER! STOP... PLEASE STOP! M-I-N-E-R-V-A! S-T-O-P!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I tried to pull her hand off Lisanna's neck. Lisanna was fading fast... and I could sense that there was no getting through to Minerva. Her eyes were lifeless... she had snapped! 'What am I gonna do she's killing Lisanna,' I thought as panic set in and then it struck me... our training from earlier. I closed my eyes and focused my mind, then I reached my hand out and touched Minerva. She disappeared and reappeared just a few feet from our camp, as Lisanna's limp body dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"LEVY CONTAIN HER!" I shouted as the script mage quickly wrote runes and sealed Minerva in a trap.

"WENDY!" I shouted but she had already arrived followed by Happy, Carla and Master. "Help her Wendy please... I don't t-think s-she's b-bre-a-th-ing," I said as I cried again and fell to my knees. "I-I'm S-Sorry!" Wendy put her hands on Lisanna and they started to glow and within a few moments Lisanna gasped for air and began moving.

"Lucy-san... she'll be fine. She was just unconscious. There seems to be no damage done," Wendy said as she rubbed my head.

I wiped my eyes as I extended a hand to Lisanna who quickly pulled back. "Get away from me you WITCH!" she screamed.

"What in the hell is wrong with you two!" Master said as he pushed me aside and picked up Lisanna. "Lucy... is this how you treat people now?" Master said as I was floored by his new demeanor.

"What! What did I do? I saved her life!" I said as I stood up. Now it was my turn to loose it.

"You and that other witch nearly killed an innocent child... you've changed," Master said as he glared at me.

"Master! That's not what happened... what's gotten into you? Fairy Tail is getting scarier every day," Wendy said as she stood close to Lucy.

"That's unbelievable... I die at your guild and you all come here for my forgiveness and then this one verbally attacks me and because my sister protects me... you blame me... It's not me that's changed it's you and your Fairys that have changed and that one is the reason," I said as my whole body shook with anger as I pointed at Lisanna.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" Minerva shouted as she tried to break through Levy's runes.

"YUKINO!" I shouted, "show these people out!" I said as I turned back to Master. "Get out and don't come back here again and the next time you are in someones home be more respectful. I'm not my sisters keeper, if you have a problem with my Sister take it up with her... Don't push me around and blame me."

"As for forgiveness... not happening any time soon... NOW LEAVE!" I ordered as Levy-chan and Happy walked up to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry Lu-chan... take care," she said as she hugged me. "Thank you Levy-chan and good luck with Gajeel."

I smiled at Levy as she started walking towards the magic barrier. "Good bye Happy," I said with a smile.

"Aye! Sir! bye Lushie!" Happy said as he flew off to Levy.

"Oh! Levy release my sister as you go threw the gate," I said as she turned back and smiled... then nodded.

"Now you two, leave! We'll see you at the Grand Magic Games... You better come prepared for a fight because we will... especially her," I said as I pointed to me Minerva. "Lisanna, don't enter the GMG... Next time I may not be able to protect you from Minerva," I said with a smirk.

Master and Lisanna turned and started walking towards the barrier when Master stopped and turned around... "Come child let's go home," he said as he held out his hand to Wendy.

I knelt down and pulled Wendy into a gentle hug and whispered into her ear, " I love you little sister, please stay safe... now go ahead, they're waiting." She whispered back into my ear, " Lucy! I missed you so much when you were gone. You always felt like a big sister to me... can we stay with you? We don't like it over there any more."

"HUH! Are you both sure you want to stay?" I asked as they both nodded their heads. "Okay then let me take care of this!" I said as I stood up and walked over to Makarov.

"Makarov... They would like to stay here with us... remove Wendy and Carlas guild marks," I said as I turned and motioned for them to come here.

"Why Wendy?" Makarov said with a disappointing look.

"Master... well... Fairy Tail is kind of scarey lately. They treated Lucy badly and today you and Lisanna were mean to her. Lucy's like my big sister and she's the reason I joined in the first place. Since Lucys been gone it's been kind of lonely for us... so we want to stay here. This feels right... like I've finally found my family... Please!" Wendy said as she bought her hands up to her chest and put on her cutest smile.

"Are you sure about this child?" Makarov said as he sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better... I wanted to patch things up and I've only made them worse... now I'm gonna loose two more of my children," I sighed again as Wendy nodded. "Very well my child," Master waved his hand over Wendy and Carla and their guild marks disappeared. "Remember the rules!"

"I will, thank you," Wendy smiled and ran up to where Minerva was held.

"Goodbye Makarov, I'll take good care of them... now leave!" I said as Makarov nodded and left. "Show them out Yukino-chan and then return." She nodded and took them through the barrier. As Levy passed through she waved goodbye and released Minerva. "WENDY KEEP HER THERE!" I shouted as Wendy hugged Sister and I laughed out loud.

A few moments later Yukino came back through the barrier and the both of us walked back to the campsite.

"Lucy why did you stop me?" Minerva said as her anger had now subsided thank to Wendy's gentle embrace.

"Geez! If I hadn't you would have killed her and we'd end up rotting in jail somewhere. Remember we have things to do and people to find," I smirked as she smacked her forehead...

"Sorry I forgot," Minerva said with a goofy grin. "Mark my words... I will get her someday..."

"Fine! save it for the GMG. If she participates in it, then that is her own stupid fault... I warned her to stay away from there," I smiled. "Thanks for protecting me... it's nice to know that you there Sister. We just need to work on that anger of yours," we all laughed.

"Lucy... I think we're gonna have to look for a bigger house," Minerva laughed as she looked around and did the math.

"No kiddin," I laughed as I looked at Yukino and Wendy who seemed confused.

"Virgo... where are you?" Minerva said while she held her pearls.

"Punishment Mistress," said the pink haired maid as she bowed.

"Hmmm! Maybe later," Sister laughed as she looked like she was thinking about all the possibilities.

"Don't encourage her Sister," I said as I lowered my head and shook it.

"Fine!" Minerva said as she put her hand to the side of her mouth, "pssst! well talk later okay."

"As you wish Mistress," Virgo said as she turned to me with a scared look, "Help me!" she said as I laughed.

"Nope! you started that," I threw my hands up and smiled.

"Virgo do you know where Wendy and Yukino live," Minerva said as she looked at me and winked.

"Yes!" Virgo said as she was still a little weary Minerva. "I make it my business to know these things."

"Good... can you go to their places and pack all of their belongings and bring them to our house. Put them in the two empty rooms," Minerva said as Virgo bowed and disappeared.

"Minerva-san... since when have you been able to summon spirits?" Yukino asked as she looked shocked and confused.

"Since last night.!" Minerva said with a smirk. "Yukino you will be staying with us from now on while Lucy trains you. Wendy, you and the cat will also be staying with us as well... you three are now a part of our family. We eat together, we train together and we go on missions together... Is that understood?" Minerva said as they both nodded.

"Good!" Minerva smiled. "Yukino, take Wendy and the cat to see Sting and have him make her a member of Sabertooth... Tell him I said to do it. If he complains tell him I'll come and kill him." Minerva smirked.

"Okay, I understand... Lets go Wendy-chan. By the way I'm Yukino Aguria... nice to meet you," Yukino said as she and Wendy walked away. When they left the barrier I turned to Minerva with a confused look.

"Sister be careful next time... you almost killed Lisanna," I said as I stared at Minerva. "But, I'm kind of glad you did that because I was about to do the same thing."

"That's why I did it... you looked like you were about to loose it and no one harms our family... especially you right now. Besides you did see her hand when you two were arguing..." Minerva said with a concerned voice.

"No! What did I miss?" I wondered.

"Her hand and arm were turning into some sort of claw... she was getting ready to attack you. You need to pay more attention. You're way to trusting," Minerva said as her eyes nearly burned a hole in me as she stared at me. "Besides that girl gives me the creeps,"

"You're right... I'll have to wok on that," I sighed.

"Little Sister, did you feel anything weird from Wendy-chan earlier," Minerva said as she leaned closer to me.

"Not really. I've always felt a special bond with Wendy. Ever since I first met her it's been like that," I said as a light went on and both said in unison...

"Sister..."

_**Magic Council Chambers...**_

**Morgana's POV**

"HAHAHA! Well that was a cute little trick," I said as I looked around the large circular hall we were standing in. In front of us was seven figures sitting on a raised podium. Emrys was also busy checking out our surroundings but something caught his attention at the back of the chamber... It was Lahar the council member who gave us those magic medallions. Emrys held his arm out straight and opened his hand and Lahar levitated off the floor and quickly flew into Emry's open hand.

"You, explain yourself or I'll snap you in half!" Emrys said as I could sense that he meant business. Lahar struggled in vain as he could not break free of Emrys's grasp. "Your pathetic magic won't work against me. Try again in a few thousand years," he laughed as I watched him have his fun.

I looked at the men on the podium, my body began to shake and my magic started to pour out casting a dark glow around me as I stared down the men who bought us her... "you have only a few moments of life left... use it wisely. Why have you bought us here?" I demanded as my eyes started to turn black. Energy seeped from the sides of my eyes as I eyed a portrait above their heads and shot a black beam from my eyes at it. The portrait frame started to rot and the glass began to crack as the portrait fell off the wall and turned to dust a it hit the floor. I stared at the man in the center and demanded an answer, "Answer me now... no more warnings or that will be you next," I snarled at them.

"Calm down you two... you know why we called you here. Besides you're not going to kill us... we're already dead!" Gran Doma the gray bearded Chairman said. "Let him down Merlin. He will be needed in the future."

"HAHAHA! So you've seen the future... Sucks to be you... doesn't it!" I laughed as I forced my magic back into my body. "Consider yourselves lucky, you are the only ones to ever see that and live. I guess you get to live a little longer, not much... but a little longer," I smirked as I enjoyed my feeling of superiority. Emrys dropped Lahar and turned forward and growled.

"We had no other choice but to trick you two into coming here. You are the only ones we can ask this favor of," said Org, the old funny looking man with the bird on his head.

"Lahar! clear the room!" Gran Doma said as the guards left and Lahar stood at the door. "Lahar, wipe the last three months of council chamber surveillance and stop all recording. Lahar the glasses wearing Rune Knight Commander obeyed his orders and turned to the panel by the door and opened it and proceed to remove a stone and destroyed it. He then sent a burst of energy into the cavity and destroyed what was behind it. Then he closed the panel.

"It is done Chairman," Lahar said and held his arm to his chest and bowed.

"Thank you Lahar. Please come up here and have a seat. When Doranbolt returns from his mission, relay everything we discuss here with him. Remember, only you and Doranbolt are to be privy to what we discuss here. Is that clear?" Gran Doma said as Lahar nodded his acknowledgment. "Good!"

"Now on to business! We need your help to save Earthland's future. Within the next year..." Gran Doma said as I put up my hand to stop him from speaking.

"Yes we know what will happen but we have no interest in this world... so we will be leaving now. Don't bother us again," I said as we turned to leave.

"So you don't care what happens to your daughters... Lucy and Layla?" Gran Doma said with a smirk.

"We've already taken care of that... they will survive.." I said as he stopped me mid-sentence.

"Perhaps you're right on that... but what about the one in our cell. I believe her name is Angel... what of her?" Gran Doma said as I moved faster than the eye can see and grabbed Gran Doma us by his neck.

"Do not threaten me! I'll destroy you now and save them the hassle," I growled as my magic engulfed us both. "Don't ever threaten my children... just a second now, I know you don't I? You're one of those cowards from the great exodus. Where is it?" I said as I stared into his eyes, "where is the Philosopher's Stone?" I released him from my grasp and levitated him into the air and turned him upside down and shook him a few times as various items fell from his clothing. Then I heard a loud ching as it hit the floor... "There it is!" I said as I reached down and picked it the stone and examined it. I then released Gran Doma, who fell to the floor with a thud.

"I will be keeping this as you have no further use for it. By the way you cannot escape your fate, none of you can... the Philosopher's Stone can't protect you from what's coming. You know that!" I said as I walked back to Emrys. "Let's go! We'll take her with us as we leave. By the way, you may have noticed that your magic isn't working now so I wouldn't try anything foolish," I said as we again started to leave.

"Please stop... I beg you help us please!" said Yajima the small man with the weird hat on.

"Why should we help... you knew who you held in your cell. Yet she's still down there. You knew we would be coming for her sooner or later. You obviously have someone who can see the future... does your version of the future show us helping you?" I stopped and quietly waited for an answer.

"Yes it does!" Yajima said.

"Why might that be," I said as I was now curious about what we may not know.

"If you don't help us your daughter will die protecting her friends, no protecting Eartland. Her death will stop the cycle," Gran Doma said as he sighed and lowered his head.

We quickly ran back to the podium where the council members are seated. "Please tell us what you know?" I begged as I placed my hands on his. "Please, I beg you tell me what you know... please!"

"Very well but in-exchange please help us once more to save ourselves!" Gran Doma leaned into me as I was on the verge of crying. "Please Morgana help us."

"Yes! Yes! Anything... tell me what you know," I said as I cried.

"Thank you!" He said as he patted my hand. "We've been compiling data on Fairy Tail for a very long time. We have information on all of their members... we have information that even they themselves don't know about. We just recently found an oddity about a new member that joined Fairy Tail, she has the same birth parents as Yukino and Angel Aguria. She's the twelve year old dragon slayer from fairy Tail. We believe that the Sky Dragon Grandeeney altered her appearance when she was very young. Perhaps she had a disfigurement, perhaps there was an accident during her training or something of that nature... We don't know," He said with a smile.

"I remember her now, she was to young blue haired one with the white cat," Emrys said as he smile and jumped for joy... "It has to be her, let me guess Lucy bought her to the guild," he said as Gran Doma nodded.

"Emrys, it's all making sense now... they're all drawn to Lucy," I smiled.

"Yes we also came to that conclusion. Even Angel had an encounter with Lucy. Lucy beat Angel and that is how she ended up here," Gran Doma said as he looked at Lahar, who nodded to him. "I have other news for you as well Morgana... it seems Wendy has left Fairy Tail and just a few moments ago joined Sabertooth... All of your children are together. Lahar contact the guards... tell them to pardon Angel and escort her to where her sisters are located. Have the guards continue to monitor the situation."

"Yes chairman, I'll be back in a moment," Lahar said as he walked out the door and disappeared.

"Thank you," Emrys and I said at the same time. "How did you know about my other three daughters?"

"We've been watching you since we came to Earthland and we notice you moved around every so many years and you two always seemed to get involved with a family with three daughters. Over time we figured there was a pattern and when the pattern suddenly stopped we were concerned until we saw you show up three months ago. We knew then you were here was your daughters, so we researched all families for a similar pattern and we found one family that fit the required criteria and that was the Aguria family... the rest you already know," Gran Doma said with a cocky smile.

"Morgana, we should have thought of that," Emrys said.

"Next time we'll try that," I said with a smile.

"I don't think there will be a next time Morgana," Gran Doma said with a smile. "They seem to be changing. We believe that something may be different with this reincarnation and we think it's because of Lucy and Minerva, somehow their appearance has shifted the balance... From the tests that we ran on Angel over the past few weeks, it seems her cell decay has almost stopped... we think she may be immortal or will be very shortly. This is inconclusive at the moment so don't get your hopes up to much yet... Time will tell," Gran Doma said with a smile.

"That's! That's amazing. Emrys do you know what that means I can see my babies again after all these y-years, I-I ca-an s-se-e m..." I couldn't hold it in any more as I cried like a baby right there in front of everyone. Emrys smiled and pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed the back of my head to comfort me. I cried until I could cry no more. The door opened and I could see Lahar walk in and nod to the council before he sat down.

"There! It's done. Angel is on her way to Sabertooth... Now will you help us?" Gran Doma said with a smile.

"Yes! I have three requests and then we will do anything that you ask," I said as I dried my eyes and smiled at Gran Doma.

"If it's within the councils power we will grant your requests," he said.

"Okay! One... we want all prisoners released before it happens... with one exception keep Jiemma locked up... He deserves his fate. Two... Reinstate Fairy Tail. The pink haired one will be needed to destroy my son Mordrid, I mean Zeref. I believe he will be the only one who can do it. Three... we want one hour to spend with our children before we return.

"Although it goes against my better judgement... I'll agree to your terms," Gran Doma said as he received approvals from all members of the Council.

"We will be leaving now, but we will return in one hour, as promised," I said as Lahar motioned for us to stop. He held out two medallions, but I pushed them away. "We do not need them anymore, we already learned their magic... besides, you don't think we would fall for that a second time?" I smirked as we made ourselves invisible then disappeared and reappeared at Sabertooth's training grounds. We remained invisible to observe our children... 'Finally together!' I smiled to myself.

Sniff! Sniff! The little blue haired girl Wendy stood up and walked towards us as she looked around with a confused expression. 'Even though we're invisible, she seems to have sensed something,' I though as I smiled proudly. "Momma!" She said as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying this. So I finally managed to get all of the sisters together... that was a long task. The next chapter should be a lot of fun for the the sisters. I hope Minerva has more than one bathroom in her house or there could be problems. LOL**

**So let me know what you think of my story so far... Good or Bad, I would love to here your feedback or suggestions.**

**Thank you everyone and I'll be back next weekend with another chapter. If time permits maybe two.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews and yes Shelby0501 there's plenty more to come, and xXJayfeatherRocksXx I'm sorry but I think this will be a Sting and Lucy story... I hope you will still enjoy it. Also thank you to everyone who has favored and are following my story it means alot. You give me the strength to keep going. Thank You very much for your support.**

**Well it looks like I got carried away again, so I have broken this chapter into two parts. We'll have a little fun in the next part... I hope!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds... Cont.**_

**Lucy's POV**

As Minerva and I sat near the fire-pit, we discussed what had happened earlier with Fairy Tail, our sisters and where do we go from here. As I poked at the fire-pit with a stick I had found my mind wandered to what Mom had said about our sisters and I wondered, 'if we find them, how do we deal with them and what can we tell them... NO... what should we tell them?' I sighed as I looked up hearing voices coming from the barrier.

"Minerva! What's the meaning of all of this today?" Sting said as he quickly walked up to our campsite and stood in front of us with his arms crossed, glaring at us as if we had destroyed his world.

"I don't know what you're referring to... BUT... I do know that I warned you and everyone else to stay away for a week," Minerva said as she slowly rose to her feet and proudly put her hands on her hips as she waited for Stings response but he quickly cowarded and hung his head. Even as the new guild Master, he still feared Minerva's wrath as did everyone who met her.

"I have keep everyone away. Just remember that Minerva, I..." Sting said as Minerva tilted her head and shot Sting a deadly glare forcing him to quickly become quiet.

"I'm the guild master here! So I should be exempt from that... right!" Sting nervously said as he turned to the entrance of the training ground and motioned for someone to enter. "First Fairy Tail shows up... then they leave cursing us... next the Magic Council show up AND ORDERS ME to make some weird girl a member... and then Yukino shows up with a small girl and her Exceed and tells me that you said to make her a member... What's that all about?" Sting said as he anxiously stared at Minerva.

"Ya! So what's the problem?" Minerva smirked as she folded her arms across her chest and waited intently for a reply, tapping her foot while ready to pounce at an unfavorable response. "Well! WHAT IS IT?" she shouted.

"Never mind!" He said as he threw his hands up and turned to leave. As he did so he hooked his foot in my chair and myself, Sting and the chair all took a tumble to the ground. As I laid on my back with my eyes closed... grimacing with pain as the chair jabbed into my back, I could feel a weight pushing down against my body and something softly pressed against my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blonde dragon slayer with a shocked look upon his face as he quickly pulled away, all the while shaking his head as if to say - It wasn't me!

"I'm sorry Lucy... it was an accident!" Sting said as we both got up to our feet. As my mind started to clear from the fall, I realized two things; one... my face was flushed with embarrassment and two... that was my first kiss...

"K-KI-KISS!" I mumbled as I stared at Sting who had his hands clasped and was now begging for forgiveness. I looked at Minerva who was trying to keep from laughing at me and my weird predicament. As I eyed Sting, my embarrassing predicament caused my anger grew as I tried to say, "t-that w-was my-my F-FIRST K-KI... LUCY KICK!" I yelled as I spun around and kicked Sting in the chest. As my foot made contact I unconsciously opened a spacial portal and sent him back to where he had entered the training grounds... crashing through the barrier. As he disappeared from sight I dropped to the ground and covered my face while Minerva burst out laughing.

"AND DON"T COME BACK!" Minerva shouted at Sting, who by now would be too embarrassed to return even if he could muster the energy to try. "Little Sister get up! It was just an accident... besides Wendy and Carla are here," Minerva said as I raised my head hoping my embarrassment wasn't showing, but it was written all over my face in bright red... all for the world to see.

**Wendy's POV**

"Minerva-san what's wrong with Lucy-san... did he hurt her?" I said as I looked at Lucy who had a red face.

Minerva kneeled down in front of me and held my hand and explained that, "Lucy was fine, she's a little embarrassed, that's all... She and Sting KISSED!" she said as she laughed and teased Lucy. "AH! Okay!" I said as I wondered what was so bad about that.

"So Wendy, Carla, how did it go?" Lucy said as she stood up and patted her cheeks and smiled at me.

"It went good, really good! They asked who we were and what magic we used. I said I was an Exceed, which was obvious and I also said I have future sight and they thought that was interesting... But when they found out that Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer, the place went nuts. Everyone was cheering and a man in a funny hat said "Now we have three Dradon Slayers!" Master Eucliffe gave us our stamps and welcomed us to Sabertooth. Look!" Carla said as she pointed to hers and Wendys arms.

"They all seemed scary at first but when we got our stamps they were really nice to us, except for the big man with the green hair. He picked me up and wouldn't let me go so I gave him a Lucy Kick and ran out the door," I said as I shuttered thinking about it.

Minerva patted me on the head and said, "Don't worry Wendy-chan, I'll have a talk with Orga when I get back... he won't bother you again," she smiled at me and paused... "That's very odd, Orga is usually very quiet. Maybe he likes you Wendy," Minerva said and then her face scrunched up, "I'll Kill him!"

"Calm down sister... he was probably just being friendly," Lucy said as she looked around as if she was searching for something or someone.

"AH! Are you looking for Yukino-san," I said as Lucy nodded yes. "Lucy-san, Yukino-san is just outside the barrier... she has someone with her. I need you to be nice... Okay?" Lucy looked at me with a confused expression and agreed to be calm.

"YUKINO-SAN... COME IN!" I yelled as loud as I could as Yukino walked through the barrier followed by another girl. As the second girl got nearer you could make out that she had light hair similar to Yukino and her taste in fashion was also the same... perhaps a bit more flamboyant, bordering on Rufusesque.

"A-ANGEL!" Lucy said as she pointed her finger at Angel, "But How? How is she here? She should be in prison!" Lucy grabbed her pendant and yelled "GROW" as her staff appeared before her, her hands trembled as she held her staff.

"Calm down Little Sister!" Minerva said.

"Lucy-san... Angel-san is now a member of Sabertooth," I said as I placed my hand on hers, but Lucy pulled her hand back and prepared to attack.

"Lucy! LUCY! Snap out of it. We need her here... REMEMBER!" Minerva said as she stepped between Lucy and the approaching Angel. "Calm down... Dam it!"

"I can't... she tried to kill me and she was mean to Aries and Gemini, AND no one hurts my friends," Lucy said as she pointed her staff at Angel as her eyes became clouded and lifeless. She pushed Minerva to the ground and with an evil smirk she prepared to attack.

I was scared as I reached down to help Minerva up, she leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry sweety Lucy's fine... she's just a little scared now. I'll help her!" Minerva said with a smile as she grabbed her pearls and shouted "Grow" and her staff apeared in her hand.

Minerva stood in front of Lucy and smirked as her hand went flying through the air hitting Lucy squarely in the face. "LUCY! Snap out of it," she roared as Lucy shook her head and looked at Minerva with tears in her eyes.

"Sister! What happened to me... I wanted to kill her!" Lucy said as she dropped to the ground crying like a baby.

Minerva dropped down to her knees and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Lucy, I had to hit you. That's the same thing that happened to me earlier," Minerva said as she started to cry as well, "I'm sorry!"

"Minerva... What's wrong with us? Why would we want to hurt people?" Lucy said as she hung her head on Minerva's shoulder.

"I think this has something to do with Mom... I wish she was still here," Minerva said as she pulled back and looked around. She saw a very nervous Angel hiding behind Yukino who was also very scared by now. "It's alright you two! Come on up here now... Lucy won't hurt you now!" Minerva said as Lucy nodded her head.

As Yukino and Angel approached us I caught a familiar scent. It was a smell that stirred up a deep feeling of contentment. It seemed to scream to the bottom of my very soul... A smell so powerful it felt like home. I started walking... following the scent as it lead me to just behind Yukino and Angel. Even though there was nothing there my scenes were screaming at me, telling me that someone was close. "Momma!" I cried out.

**Morgana's POV**

Sniff! Sniff! The little blue haired girl Wendy stood up and walked towards us, as she looked around with a confused expression. I had a feeling that she knew that I was here. 'Even though we're invisible, she seems to have sensed us and I felt so happy that even after all these years she could still sense who I was,' I though as I smiled proudly. "Momma!" She said as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

I looked at Emrys and he smiled and nodded. I drew in a large breath, filling my lungs and exhaled to calm my nerves as we both removed our invisibility spell and slowly appeared before a crying Wendy. I keeled down and picked her up and hugged her. She seemed to calm down almost instantaneously.

"Who are you?" she asked as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Sweetheart... I'm your Mamma... And you're M-My Prec-ious B-Ba-by!" I said as I started crying tears of joy... After countless centuries I now have one of my precious babies in my arms. I turned to Emrys as tears ran down my face and I smiled like a fool.

Emrys reached over and put his hand on mine and Wendy's head and said, "congratulations Morgana! You deserve this my dear."

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I looked down at a very confused little cat. I knelled down and smiled at the little white cat, "and who might you be sweetheart?"

"I'm Carla, Wendy's friend... it's a pleasure to meet you mam," The white cat said as I opened my arms and welcomed her into my embrace.

"The pleasure is all mine Carla... and please call me Momma. You are Wendy's precious friend so you are my daughter as well," I said as she hugged me as well.

"Are you really Wendy's Momma? For real?" Carla said as she buried her face into my chest.

"Yes dear I really am... now lets go see the others," I said as I stood up and walked with to my other children with my two babies in my arms, as Lucy and Minerva finally took noticed of me.

"Momma!" they both shouted and ran to me and hugged the three of us.

"Momma... There's something wrong with me... I'm scared," Lucy cried as I patted her head.

"Layla, sorry! Minerva I should say... and you two over there let's sit by the fire-pit and have a talk. There are some things I need to tell you all and we don't have much time," I said as we all walked over to Emrys, who was busy removing the chairs. We all sat down on the grass near the firepit and I proceeded to smile as I looked at my children.

I sat with my legs crossed and Wendy sat on my knees with Carla on hers. 'Hmmm! this feels so nice,' I thought. Minerva and Lucy sat in front of me and Emrys sat beside me. I looked up and saw Yukino and Angel standing back, holding hands.

"You two come over here as well... this also involves you," I said as they looked at each other as if they were trying to determine their next move. "YUKINO! sit there by Minerva... ANGEL! sit by Lucy," I said as they still looked confused. "NOW!" I roared as Wendy flinched. "Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered into her ear. "NOW SIT!"

"Who are you people? and why the hell am I here?" Angel demanded.

"QUIET CHILD!" Emrys roared as Angel slinked back.

"Thank you dear," I said as I patted his leg and he winked at me. "I'll explain everything in a few minutes... but for now please remain quiet. This is difficult to say!"

"La... I mean Minerva, you and Lucy... Well... I had hopped I could avoid telling you this but it seems I have no choice but to tell you the whole truth!" I said as I took a deep breath and sighed as I held Wendy tighter for support. "Girls, you remember the stories I told you last night about us," I said as I watched for them to nod in agreement and they did. "Well... I left one thing out, one very important thing. I had hoped I could avoid telling you this..."

"It's alright Morgana... go ahead they will understand," Emrys said as he motioned for me to be brave and just say it.

"Okay! Here goes! At one time I was known as the Goddess of War or the Death Goddess as some liked to called me. I think that's pretty self explanatory but I caused plenty of death and destruction many years ago and to be honest I enjoyed it... It's who I was... No! Who I am and I won't appologize for any of that but I do feel bad that as my daughters you all inherited more than just some of my powers... you also inherited that part of me as well," I paused as I sighed, looking for the courage to continue.

"Mother... please go on," Minerva said as she listened intently.

"You two must remember that you are also as much your Father's child as you are mine so you also have demon blood coursing through your veins... so because of that our dark side will be more prevalent in you and Lucy, a lot more so than your sisters who have a different father. Lucy... Minerva... I know it's scary but over time you will learn to control that side of your nature and hopefully you may even embrace it. I told you before I left, that you two must be there for each other, not just because you are sisters but because you will be able to support each other when you have issues," I said as I kissed Wendy's head.

"We'll try," Lucy said as she turned to Minerva who held her hand and nodded yes.

"Remember... If you let it control you... you can kill someone. That power will always be with you and as I said before... no power can give life once it's been extinguished," I said as they looked concerned. "Don't worry you two... you both have good hearts. You'll be fine!" I smiled. "Okay!" They both nodded and smiled for me. "Good!" I said with a smile.

"Now on to you three... We have to leave very soon so I'll quickly tell you what I can and I also have some gifts to give you three. I'll leave all the details to Lucy and Minerva to explain after we leave but don't worry we will be back again very soon and we'll talk more then," I smiled as I looked to Lucy and Minerva for support.

"Angel, Yukino... you both have a younger sister that I only just found out about..." I said as they looked at each other with confusion before Yukino sighed and started to speak.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, Mother and Father died during a raid on our village. If it wasn't for Onee-chan I might be dead as well," Yukino said as she looked at Angel who looked to be ready to cry.

"No! That is incorrect.. your parents were found and saved by some kind strangers who happened by later. They were nursed back to health and when they were healthy, they searched for you for a several years before finally giving up. They had another daughter a little later and a couple of years after that they were killed in a similar raid to the one that had separated you from them. Your younger sister was found and raised by a Dragon and eventually ended up sitting here in my arms... Angel, Yukino this is your younger sister Wendy," I proudly said as I rested my chin on Wendy's head and smiled at Yukino and Angel.

"I really want to believe you but that story seems way to far fetched... I-I watched them die with my own eyes... I don't know... I'm too confused," Angel said as she hung her head as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"Angel, Yukino please kneel in front of Emrys for a moment... girls would you mind standing for a minutes," I said as I watched Lucy and Minerva rise to their feet and Angel and Yukino shrug their shoulders and move in front of Emrys, kneeling before him.

"Like this!" Yukino said as I smiled and nodded.

"Wendy dear, would you please sit in Emrys's lap for a few moments... he's going to show your sisters what you remember of your parents... Okay?" I said as she looked back up at me with trepidation. "It's alright sweety he would never harm you," I kissed her cheek and she got up and sat in Emrys's lap.

"Wendy! My dear precious girl... I've known you for so long, so I would never hurt you," Wendy smiled at him and Emrys reached out and placed a hand on Angel and Yukino's head and then lowered his head and rested it against Wendy's head. "Don't worry girls this won't take but a moment and it won't hurt at all, okay!" He said as they smiled at him.

Emrys began to glow a faint white color at first, as his mind reached out and connected with all three girls. As the seconds passed the white glow intensified and then after a moment it slowly dissipated as he smiled and released his hold on each of the girls. "Little ones... do you understand now?" He said as he grinned before being knocked over as Angel and Yukino sprang at Wendy, hugging her.

"AHHH! That's just so cute!" I squealed as I imagined I was in Emrys's position right now. All three girls were crying now as they squeezed each other.

"M-Mom! Help Me," yelled Carla who was now being crushed by three girls.

"STOP!" I screamed as I quickly reached over and pushed them apart and pulled Carla into my arms. "I'm so sorry dear... are you alright!" I said as I cradled her in my arms while she shook a little.

"I-I'm Fine! That was scary!" Carla said.

"They didn't mean that, they were just happy... they now know that what I said was true," I smiled and motioned for Lucy and Minerva to sit by my side. "Angel! Yukino! Do you understand now?" I said as they both looked up at me with tears in their eyes and smiled.

"Y-Yes... Wendy really is our sister. That was Mom and Dad we saw!" Angel said as she and Yukino sat up and wipped their tears.

"Yes she is... but there is more... SO MUCH MORE!" I said as I sighed and took a deep breath as Emrys and Wendy sat back up and turned towards me. "Girls I need your complete attention for a moment... I have something very important to tell you," I said as I looked at everyone sitting around me. "Well here goes!"

"Yukino, Angel, Wendy... I'm your real mother!" I said as I sighed with relief as this has followed me and also haunted me for eons.

Angel sprang to her feet and placed her hands on her hips and stared at me with an evil glare and spouted... "Cut the crap Lady... I just saw my Mom and Dad die and you're not her,"

I slowly rose to my feet and stepped in front of Angel. My nose only inches from hers as I snarled at her, "DO NOT EVER DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN... NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I screamed at her as I fumed. I looked around and stretched out my hand and released an energy blast at the barrier around the training grounds... blowing a hole in the shield, which quickly healed itself.

Emrys jumped up and tried to calm me down... "SIT DOWN!" I roared as both Emrys and Angel fell to the ground. "That's better! We don't have time for this foolishness," I said as I stared at my children and Emrys, who all looked very frightened.

"Angel we sacrificed alot to get you out of your prison, get you pardoned and have you sent here to be with your sisters... Do you really believe I would lie to you about what I just said... Are you that stupid? Perhaps I should put you back there, because you have one hell of a chip on your shoulder," I said as I stared her down and turned to Minerva. "When I leave child, they are your responsibility... love them, protect them, train them and if they cause problems disciplin them... Understood?" I said as she just nodded. "Good!" I said as I sat back down and tried to calm my nerves, as I heard mumbling from Minerva and Lucy. "WELL! What is it?"

"Dad is whipped," Lucy smirked as she turned to Minerva and they both burst out laughing. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked at Emrys who was turning red. I felt a smile grow across my face and I as well started to laugh. Within moments everyone was laughing except for Angel and Emrys.

_To be continued tomorrow night..._

* * *

**Sorry for abruptly stopping this story here... but we are getting some weather here and I figured I better post this while I still can. The second part of this long chapter is almost complete and I'll post it tomorrow night.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx... Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate them. I love the Lucy leaves stories. For some reason they always make me think... "HMM! What if!" I'd also like to thank those of you who have favored my story and are now following it. It makes me happy that there are people out there like yourselves who are enjoying my story. For a while there I was considering dropping this story, but I just couldn't. To me if just one person likes it then I want to write it just for you and now my audience is slowly growing so thank you... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It means so much to me.**

**I'd like to apologize for my spelling and grammar. I've noticed some errors along the way... I'll try to improve those aspects of my story... I'll TRY! LOL**

**OH and one final note... I've tried and tried but I just can't seem to reduce the size of the chapters. As I read them and re-read them I want to cut stuff out but it all has some relevance to the story. Either it reinforces/clarifies something from an earlier chapter or it gives hints/builds for the future, so I will just let the story unfold as it may. COOL!**

**So here's the second part of yesterday's chapter... Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds... Cont.**_

**Morgana's POV**

"I really want to believe you but that story seems way to far fetched... I-I watched them die with my own eyes... I don't know... I'm too confused," Angel said as she hung her head as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"Girls would you mind standing for a minutes... Thank You! Angel, Yukino please kneel in front of Emrys for a moment..." I said as I watched Lucy and Minerva rise to their feet and Angel and Yukino shrug their shoulders and move in front of Emrys, kneeling before him.

"Like this!" Yukino said as I smiled and nodded.

"Wendy dear, would you please sit in Emrys's lap for a few moments... he's going to show your sisters what you remember of your parents... Okay?" I said as she looked back up at me with trepidation. "It's alright sweety he would never harm you," I kissed her cheek and she got up and sat in Emrys's lap.

"Wendy! My dear precious girl... I've known you for so long, so I would never hurt you," Wendy smiled at him and Emrys reached out and placed a hand on Angel and Yukino's head and then lowered his head and rested it against Wendy's head. "Don't worry girls this won't take but a moment and it won't hurt at all, okay!" He said as they smiled at him.

Emrys began to glow a faint white color at first, as his mind reached out and connected with all three girls. As the seconds passed the white glow intensified and then after another moment it slowly dissipated as he smiled and released his hold on each of the girls. "Little ones... do you understand now?" He said as he grinned before being knocked over as Angel and Yukino sprang at Wendy, hugging her.

"AHHH! That's just so cute!" I squealed as I imagined I was in Emrys's position right now. All three girls were crying now as they squeezed each other.

"M-Mom! Help Me," yelled Carla who was now caught in the middle, crushed by three girls.

"STOP!" I screamed as I quickly reached over and pushed them apart and pulled Carla into my arms. "I'm so sorry my dear... are you alright!" I said as I cradled her in my arms while she trembled.

"I-I'm Fine! That was scary!" Carla said as she snuggled close to me.

"Sweety, they didn't mean to scare you, they were just happy... they now know what I said was true," I smiled and motioned for Lucy and Minerva to sit by my side. "Angel! Yukino! Do you understand now?" I said as they both looked up at me with tears in their eyes and smiled.

"Y-Yes... Wendy really is our sister. That was Mom and Dad we saw!" Angel said as she and Yukino sat up and wiped their tears.

"Yes she is... but there is more... SO MUCH MORE!" I said as I sighed and took a deep breath as Emrys and Wendy sat back up and turned towards me. "Girls I need your complete attention for a moment... I have something very important to tell you!" I said as I looked at everyone sitting around me. "Well here goes!"

"Yukino, Angel, Wendy... I'm your real mother!" I said as I sighed with relief as this has followed and haunted me for eons.

Angel sprang to her feet. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at me and spouted... "Cut the crap Lady... I just saw my Mom and Dad die and you're not her,"

I slowly rose to my feet and stepped in front of Angel. My nose only inches from hers as I snarled, "DO... NOT... EVER... DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN... NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP!" I screamed at her as my anger fumed. I looked around and stretched out my hand and released an energy blast at the barrier around the training grounds... blowing a hole in the shield, which quickly healed itself.

Emrys jumped up and tried to calm me down... "SIT DOWN!" I roared as both Emrys and Angel fell to the ground. "That's better! We don't have time for this foolishness," I said as I stared at my children and Emrys, who all looked very frightened.

"Angel we sacrificed alot to get you out of your prison. We got you pardoned and we even sent here to be with your sisters... Do you really believe I would lie to you about being your Mother... ARE YOU THAT STUPID!? Perhaps I should put you back there... because you have one hell of a chip on your shoulder," I said as I stared her down and turned to Minerva. "Minerva! You the oldest! When I leave they are your responsibility... love them, protect them, train them and if they cause problems discipline them... Understood?" I said as she just nodded. "Good!" I said as I sat back down and tried to calm my nerves, as I heard mumbling from Minerva and Lucy. "WELL! What is it?"

"Dad is whipped," Lucy smirked as she turned to Minerva and they both burst out laughing. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked at Emrys who was turning red. I felt a smile grow across my face and I started to laugh, as well. Within moments everyone was laughing except for Angel and Emrys.

"Okay... Okay! Let's get back on track here! We only have a little time left and I still have some things to say and something to give each of you three... So no more interruptions!" I said with a deadly serious face as I glanced around at everyone who was now intently focused on me. "That's better!"

"Angel! Yukino! Wendy! I've already told Lucy and Minerva this whole story so they can fill in the blanks that I leave out..." I paused to organize my thoughts. "I'm not Human... I'm a Goddesses!" I smiled proudly and continued. "Sorry Emrys, I have to say it!"

"That's fine my dear, say what you need. I will always support you," He said as he rested his hand on my lap and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said as his words comforted me and gave me strength. "Girls! When I was very younger... I fell in love with a man, who later turned out to be the Egyptian God of the Underworld. He left me and I never saw him again. I did get one unexpected joy from my painful love... I had you three! I raised you in Mother's Palace and you grew into three very beautiful young ladies... I was so proud of you three and we were very close. We did everything together, you even followed me to the human world when I was performing my duties... I loved you three so much that it hurt when we were separated even for a moment," I smiled at them as tears fell from my eyes. Through my tear filled eyes I could see Angel's gaze had not once left me.

"I know you asked us not to speak but that feels so familiar... It reminds me of a dream I've had since I was little. I'm running down a long hallway and a beautiful woman embraces me. I always felt warm and happy whenever I had that dream," Angel said with a tear in her eye.

"See dear! You do remember me! Every morning from the moment you could walk we followed that routine. That happened everyday, even when you became an old woman and could barely move I still waited for you to come up to me and hug me good morning. That was our special routine and if I wasn't there you would be contrary all day... You were very needy!" I grinned and laughed.

"You each had you're own little quirks and it's what made you all so special. Angel was needy and craved attention... Yukino you were very independent and outgoing, always getting into trouble and Wendy you were very loyal. When you found a small dragon you nursed it back to health and you two never parted ways until you..." I sighed as Emrys motioned for me to continue. "Died!"

"Died!" Wendy said with confusion.

"Yes dear my three beautiful children, who I loved more than life itself... Died!" I said as I fought back the urge to cry. "Girls when you became adults you should have become Goddesses but for some unknown reason you never... you remained mortal. We tried everything to help you become immortal but nothing worked. No one had an answer... that was until we figured it had to be your father's unique power, the power of reincarnation. I watched my three bright beautiful daughters grow old and die," I said as my tears fell and Lucy leaned in and hugged me. Minerva came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms from behind me for support.

"Mom!" Lucy said as she held me tight, comforting me.

"We're here for you Mom... We always will be!" Minerva whispered in my ear.

"Thank you my babies... You have no idea how much that means to me!" I said as Wendy also came in for a hug and settled in my lap with Carla.

"You're my Mom! I can sense it. The moment you showed up I could sense it... my training with Grandeeney helped me sense you," Wendy said as she buried her head into my chest.

"That may be true Wendy... But you spent your first life with a dragon so that may be why you are so in tune with your senses and with dragons," I sighed a little and ran my hands through her hair and looked at Yukino who had been quiet all this time.

"Child this must seem very confusing to you but..." I said as Yukino interrupted me.

"It's a little confusing... we died! I'm confused, if we died how do you know that we are your children?" Yukino said as Angel looked on with the same confused look.

"WELL! After you three died, I was lost. My pain was too much to bare and I took it out on all those around me. I even tried to hunt down your father. Then one morning I woke up sensing your presence and ran to the hall waiting for Angel's morning hug but she never came. So I followed my senses and ended up in the human world and happened upon a house with three newborns. Although you looked different it was you three, I had no doubt of that. Those three new babies were the reincarnation of you three... my daughters. I never once left your sides. I remained invisible to everyone except for you three and as the years passed... I watched you grow up and eventually die... Again! The process repeated itself... I'd find you, watch over you and watch you die. This happened over and over..." I said as I felt the pain all over again and I cringed.

"The process seemed to change over time... The first few times you were born as triplets, then it was twins and a single birth a year later. Over time you were all born at different times until I couldn't sense you at all. That's when Emrys and I moved to Earthland to search. We found nothing and then we had Minerva and Lucy. They will tell you all about that. We never found you three... that was until Emrys found you... Yukino. That is why he gave you the Phoenix key. He knew it was you the moment he saw you," I smiled at her.

"If you knew who we were why didn't you tell us?" Angel said.

"The first time I found you all those years ago I did tell you everything... but it went really bad so I never interfered with your lives again. I just watched over and protected you three. Also it was difficult because I kept finding you three and watching you die over and over again... It was really hard to do... So do you understand why it hurt so much when you called me "lady" my heart broke. I've sacrificed my entire existence for you... my precious daughters! I was lucky to meet Emrys who has supported and loved me and you as well... he is what a real father is. Please treat his as such," I smiled as I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you my dear!"

"I do as well my dear," he said with a grin.

"It's a nice story! Is there some way to prove it," Yukino asked.

"Well yes there is... Lucy! You're staff please!" I said with a grin as Lucy held her hand on her pendant and a staff appeared. She handed it to me with a smile as Yukino jumped back.

"What's wrong child?" I asked curiously.

"Keep that away from me... I remember what it did to Minerva-san and Sting-kun," she nervously said as I tossed it to her and she caught it without even thinking of the consequences. "HUH! Nothing! BUT! I watched them get hurt... what's going on here?"

"That staff was coded to only Lucy and anyone else would be harmed if they picked it up... Lucy's new staff is coded to my family's bloodline... So anyone who has my blood running through their veins can handle it. Even though you have two human parents, your power comes from me... you still have my blood coursing through your veins... you are still my children! No amount of time or reincarnations will ever change that!" I said with a grin as I motioned for Wendy, Angel, Lucy and Minerva to touch the staff. "Girls touch it!"

As they held the staff it glowed until they all released it. "See nothing bad happened," I said as I looked at Emrys who sighed as he knew what was coming. "Please dear! Just this once!"

"Fine! You owe me big time for this!" He said as he slowly reached out and grabbed the staff. After a moment he screamed in pain and dropped it. As he rubbed his hand he turned to me and said, "Never ask me to do that again!"

"Sorry dear, it was the only way to prove what I said was true," I apologized and reached over to rub his hand. "Sorry!" I softly whispered as he smiled back at me.

"Now do you believe me... everything I said was true. You are my children!" I smiled.

"So why tell us now, if the process will just repeat itself. Why suffer through that pain again?" Angel said.

"That's easy... something has changed this time and I believe it's because of Lucy. Angel those tests that the Council did to you showed that you're not mortal anymore. I believe that you're now immortal... a Goddesses and if you are then it's very likely that Yukino and Wendy will also become Goddesses as well, once they get older,"I said as they seemed to be even more confused. "Minerva will explain it all to you."

"Do you still not believe me?" I said as I started to get a little frustrated. "Fine! Let's end this here," I said as I reached out and placed my hand on Angel's head and my hand glowed white for a moment. Then I did the same thing to Yukino and Wendy. "I just placed all of my memories of you three into you. Now there should be no doubt as to who you are and who I am," I sighed as they looked at me with puzzled looks.

"Is that still not enough... Fine!" I said as I laid Wendy and Carla down and rose to my feet and turned to Emrys. "I've had enough of this today... Let's go!"

"I'm sorry Morgana, I thought it would go better than this. We'll leave for now and give them some time to absorb what we've told them," Emrys said as he stood up. "Lucy, Minerva, I want to warn you... do not trust the Magic Council. No matter what they say or do. Do not trust them!" I said as the both looked at me with a look of confusion, but nodded. "Good!"

I pulled Minerva and Lucy in to a hug and said, "Protect them for me okay? I'm gonna miss you two so much," I said as I started to cry. I whispered to Minerva, "Minerva... will you tell them I love them very much!" She nodded and hugged me tighter, then I slowly let them go and held Emrys hand for support before I took one final look at my girls who were very quiet. As I looked down at Angel sitting on the ground I said, "Girls I'll see you again someday... Goodbye!" and we started to disappear.

"S-T-O-P! PLEASE STOP! M-Mom Please Stop! Don't Go!" Angel said as she looked up with tears streaming down her face. She quickly jumped up and flew into my arms. "I-I'M So-rr-y Ple-as do-n't go!" she said as she cried. "Don't leave me again!" she whispered in my ear.

"My precious Fea... my dear sweet child I thought you would never remember me. Angel you were the light of my life. As much as I love you're two sisters, our bond was so much greater that it hurt the most when you rejected me. I thought I would die," I whispered to her as I nearly crushed her with my hug.

"I'm sorry I was confused, but deep down I knew you were someone special the moment I saw you," she said as she rested her head on my shoulders. "Yukino, Wendy... she's really our Mother. I just know it," Angel quietly said as Yukino and Wendy quickly joined the hug.

"I'm finally holding my three beautiful daughters... Fea, Babd and Macha. I can't believe this is happening after all these years. Thank you for believing me," I said as our hug seemed to go on for an eternity before we released it.

"Mother," Yukino said with tears.

"Momma," Wendy said as well with tears running down her face.

I turned to Lucy and Minerva and said with a proud smile, "Girls, I would like you to meet your half sisters... Fea, Babd and Macha... Angel, Yukino and Wendy. Please treat them kindly!" I said with a big grin as they all introduced themselves, smiled and hugged one another. I felt so proud, I had all my girls together for the first time in my life.

"Okay! We really do need to go... but before I do, I have a few gifts. Actually it's some things that you all held dear many, many years ago," I said as I pulled my staff out from my cloak and tapped it on the ground and a small pink dragon appeared.

"Sollum!" Wendy yelled and rushed over to her friend. They hugged and laughed as if they had never been separated. I smiled!

"Yukino, It's weird but you actually ended up with the Phoenix key that we were going to give to Lucy on her birthday. It was your most treasured possession and it actually found it's way back to you. Train with Lucy and she will teach you how to get stronger and then you will be able to summon it. Don't worry... you used to summon it in the past, so I'm sure you will be able to do it again. Remember, it's very powerful... so be careful," I said as Yukino held her key close to her heart and softly said, "Thank You!"

"Angel! My precious girl... my shadow," I laughed as I held out my staff. "I've wanted to give you this for so long and now I can." As she reached out and held it, my staff, no... her staff glowed a bright gold as it slowly changed. When the light disappeared my staff had changed into a short pink staff with a small white pearl at the top, framed by two white wings. I smirked and laughed. "HAHAHA! It matches your outfit." A moment later my staff reappeared which left me a little confused but somewhat happy as well. "I guess you're still mine... Thank you!" I said as I placed my staff back in my cloak.

"What is this supposed to be?" Angel huffed.

"You look like a Magical Girl now," I said as I couldn't contain my laughter anymore as everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "Sorry! Earth joke!" I smiled as I turned to Lucy

"Lucy that night of your Birthday when we gave you your gift... the accumulation of all of our knowledge and all of my powers... I hope you will share that knowledge with your sisters," I said as she happily smiled and nodded. "Use it wisely and lead your sisters well."

"I will Mom... thank you," Lucy said as she hugged me.

"Girls we have to leave for a few months, so please love and protect one another. Now how about a family hug before I leave!" I said as I was attacked by my girls who happily smiled as they enveloped me. I looked at Emrys and said, "you too dear... these are your girls as well." He quickly joined in the group hug. After a few minutes we parted and Emrys and I were ready to leave.

"Oh! I have one final gift for you three. This is from your Grandmother," I said as I touched each girls head and a necklace with a gem appeared around their neck. Wendy's necklace was a large red ruby... Yukino's necklace was a black diamond and Angel's wand reduced in size and became a string of white pearls. "Hmmm! I guess that wand was in someway Mother's doing," I smiled as I looked up and mouthed, "Thank you! Mom!"

"If you have any questions ask Minerva or Lucy... Okay," I said as they all nodded. "AH! One final thing! The five of you are not only sisters but you are also Celestial Mages and because of that you also have inherited some of my powers... So be very careful and ask Lucy for help with it. She knows what you need to know," I said with a smile as I stepped back and held Emrys's hand.

"I love you all... Goodbye!" I said as we started to vanish.

"We love you too!" They shouted and smiled.

"KEEP LUCY SAFE!" I shouted as we vanished.

**AN POV**

"I wonder what she meant by that?" Wendy said as she picked up Carla and turned to her sisters. "So what do we do now?"

"Well Wendy how about we get something to eat and we have a little party tonight so we can all get to know each other better," Minerva said as she put her arm around Wendy and walked to the fire-pit. "So! Everyone want to that... I mean eat, party and relax!?" I asked as everyone just smiled and nodded.

"Minerva-san what did Mamma mean by "Keep Lucy safe!" So does someone want to hurt her?" Wendy said as she looked up at we with a scared look.

"Don't you worry sweetheart we will protect her... okay!" I smiled.

"So someone does want to hurt her... Who is it?" Wendy said as she stopped and stood in front of me.

"Zeref!" Minerva said as she sighed. "Let's worry about that another time... let's have some fun... shall we!"

* * *

**Well it looks like Sabertooth has a powerful new team... wonder how that will work out for them? LOL Poor Sting and he just became the new Master.**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. If you are... then I'm happy.**

**Until next weekend, Take care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay... you're either gonna love me or hate me after you read this chapter. With that said I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.**

**Thank you for your support.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth's Training Grounds... Cont.**_

**Lucy's POV**

As I looked around, I noticed a quiet and somewhat subdued Angel sitting near Yukino, who was happily chatting with Wendy and Minerva about party plans. The more I stared at Angel the more frustrated I became until I could contain it no more.

"Sorry everyone but before we party, there's something that we need to clear up first," I said as everyone's attention turned to me. "If we don't deal with it now it will become a problem down the road."

"Lucy! You need to sit down and relax!" Minerva said with conviction. "As the oldest here, it's my responsibility to look after everyone."

"Yes Sister that maybe true... but I think you'll agree that when we are out on a job I will be in charge," I said as Minerva quickly nodded yes. "Thank yo..."

"Just a second... why would I follow you. You're nothing but a weak fairy... well ex-fairy, who only got lucky when you beat me!" Angel said as she stood up and grabbed her necklace and her wand appeared.

"Sorano-nee please sit down... this is a bad idea!" Yukino said as she pulled on Angel's cloak but Angel quickly pulled away.

"And there it is... that is the problem I'm referring too!" I said as I laughed. "You still have that rotten attitude."

"Call it what you will, but I won't be apart of any team with you. I don't really want you as a sister and I certainly don't lik..." Angel said as she growled and was quickly put down to the ground by Minerva.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Minerva shouted. "I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Stop sister... I'll deal with this. Please let her up!" I calmly said as Minerva released Angel and stepped a side. "Thank You!"

"Are you sure Little Sister?" Minerva said as she looked around, her eyes moving to everyone, "You all may be my family but I will not tolerate anyone who threatens Lucy, even family... UNDERSTOOD!" They all nodded except for Angel.

"So Angel, tell me, what is the real problem here... Why do you hate me so much? It can't be because I beat you... so what is the problem?" I said as I walked over to her and stood inches from her face. "We'll what is it?"

"It is because you beat me. I lost my guild, my keys, my freedom and my self respect because of you and now I have to live with you and take orders from you... It pisses me off!" Angel snapped back.

"FINE! You attacked my friends and hurt them, you tried to kill me and you hurt my spirit friends... all so you and your power hungry guild mates could obtain a power to hurt even more people. You also went around killing mages and taking their keys... you should be ashamed of yourself. But no... it's all my fault and now you hate me," I growled. "I tell you what we will do... you and I will fight. If I loose I will leave and never return... if I win you change your attitude and do as I say without question until I feel you have changed!"

"Sounds good to me!" Angel said as she looked down at Yukino and winked. 'What was that about?' I wondered.

"Don't anyone interfere, this is between her and I!" I said as I placed my staff in front of me. "Come at me Angel."

**Angel's POV**

"How did I get myself into this mess," I mumbled to myself as I jumped back twenty feet and raised my wand. "Wind Vortex!" I shouted as a column of fast moving air bent around objects and struck Lucy full on, in the chest sending her flying fifteen feet in the air landing on her back. 'That should keep her down for a little bit,' I thought as I watched her get right back up and yell, "Dragon's Breath!" as I jumped out of the way at the last moment... as shards of ice whizzed pass my body.

As I caught my footing, I looked up to see Lucy was no longer standing where she just was. As I looked around I heard an evil voice from behind me, "Looking for me!" as she drove her fist into the small of my back. It momentarily knocked the wind out of me, but I managed to quickly turn around and pull her staff out of her hand and jumped back a few feet.

She laughed and said, "so what do you plan on doing with that, now that you have it!" I smirked and drove it into the ground a few inches and smiled back at her. She let out a loud laugh as she stretched out her hand and slowly closed it... "All yours!" she laughed again.

I Grabbed her staff and the pain I felt was something I hadn't felt in a long time... not since my Tower of Heaven days. I screamed as my knees went weak, I felt like I was about to pass out but I had to remain standing as I needed to do this... "I-I S-Sum-mo-on A-Aries and Gemi-niiii!" I screamed as I hoped they would appear and they did as Lucy was now upon me with a an evil look that I had never seen before. I let go of her staff and dropped to my knees...

"Aries... Gemimi... I'm so sorry for the way I treated you... Please forgive me!" I said as tears streamed down my face... causing Lucy so stop dead in her tracks.

"What's the meaning of this Angel?" Lucy said as she slowly moved forward and picked up her staff.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I had to do that. It's been eating me up inside for months now. When you beat me that day you showed me mercy, something I never showed my opponents. Yea! I was mad at you for a few minutes but that disappeared pretty quickly. I realized at that moment what I fool I was and I've been sorry for my actions ever since then," I said with a little smile as Yukino stood up and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama, Angel had planned that before we even got here... I apologize on her behalf," Yukino said as she bowed to me.

"STOP THAT! Please don't do that... we're sisters!" Lucy said as she knelled down and pulled Yukino up. "Please call me Lucy or Sister... leave off the honorifics," She said with a smile.

"Angel! Why didn't you just tell me you changed and wanted to apologize to my friends. Please get up!" I said as Angel winced in pain as she tried to get up. "AH! Sorry about the ribs... Wendy can you heal our sister," Lucy said as Wendy quickly came over and started to heal my wounds.

"I wanted to Lucy but when I came in you went nuts and I figured you needed this fight to let your frustrations out. It was a painfull way to help you but I had to do it... I hope you can forgive me for what I did back then, I wasn't myself as Brain had control over me... Forgive me!" I said as I started to cry. "T-Thank y-you Wendy."

"Aries... Gemini... I'm sorry for how I treated you... Please forgive me!" Angel said with a smile as tears still flowed down her cheek.

"Yes! Of course... we understand and forgive you," said Gemini as they smiled and disappeared.

"UMMM! Well! I guess so," said Aries as she looked to Lucy for conformation and Lucy nodded with a big smile. "Okay your forgiven," Aries said as she disappeared. Lucy extended her hand and pulled me up and then pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm sorry for everything Lucy... let's start over!" I said as I held her tight. "Me too, I'm sorry for how I acted and thank you for letting me vent my anger... I feel so much better now! Thank you Sister and welcome to the family," she said in a low whisper. "As for the bet, lets forget that... Okay!" I nodded.

As we let each other go I had to ask... "What happened with your staff? Why did it hurt so much, I thought it was coded to our bloodline!" I said softly.

"Well! I changed it's polarity so that it would only hurt us... cleaver huh! Mom may have created my staff... but it's still my staff. I control it!" I said with a grin.

"I guess I'll have to go out later and get my other keys... I feel naked without them!" I smiled.

"I thought you lost all of your keys when you went to prison?" Lucy said as she scratched her head.

"I did... but I have several silvers, two blacks and three reds hidden. I never had enough power before to use them. Now I feel I can use them... I feel a lot stronger now!" I said with pride.

"I can't wait to me our new friends... I bet they're strong... I hope they get along with everyone," she said.

"Me too!" I said as I held Lucy's hand. Lets go party sister.

**Carla's POV**

'This has been one of the best days of my life,' I thought as I saw my new family all laughing and smiling at one another... but somewhere deep down something was nagging at me. A feeling that just wouldn't go away and I just don't know what it means but I feel that if I don't act soon something bad will happen. 'I have to speak up or this may haunt me!' I thought.

Lucy-san! Minerva-san! I..." I started to say as Lucy interrupted me.

"Carla! Please don't be formal with us where sisters. You heard Mom! Right!" Lucy said with a wink and a smile.

"AHHH! Okay! Lucy-nee! Minerva-nee!" I said as they both smiled and nodded. "I hate to put the damper on our party but I have a bad feeling... a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen and very soon at that!" I said as I felt my body trembled a little.

"Did you have a premonition Carla?" Wendy said.

"What is it Carla?" Yukino asked as she also seemed worried.

"No it wasn't a premonition, it's just a gut feeling I guess!" I said as everyone now hung on every word I spoke. "I think we may have some trouble in a few days... I don't know what it is though!"

"Maybe it's your S-Class test Little Sister... maybe that's what Carla-chan is referring to!" Minerva said as she smiled at me.

"Have any of you thought about what will happen when all five of you leave here? Mom said for us to protect Lucy-nee. So she's obviously worried about something. Three days is not enough for us to train properly and only Minerva-nee and Angel-nee are safe. It got me thinking that we need to prepare for what may come more than partying right now. Sorry to ruin your fun!" I said as I hung my head feeling horrible for ruining the happy mood.

"Carla-chan is right... we need to plan our next move. While we are within this barrier we are safe but that will change once we leave. Also the six of us running around town is bound to attract attention and right now we may not be able to protect ourselves!" Angel winced as I raised my head.

"Yes! That's it exactly... we need a plan. We can't hide for the next ten or twelve years, that it will take for Wendy to grow up. We will always be looking over our shoulders... wondering if Zeref or someone else is coming. Perhaps a dumb accident will happen like the one that happened to Lucy-nee a few months back... Sisters what do you think? Perhaps I'm worring for nothing!?" I said as I looked around as everyone had the same worried looks on their faces as I did.

"Carla-chan I think you're right to be worried... Mom was... So we should be worried as well," Yukino said while everyone seemed to nod their agreement.

"Well! Does anyone have any ideas? Because we can't gain much from three days worth of training... maybe if it was three years it would help us, but we still have to worry about Wendy as she grows up," Minerva said as she and everyone looked to Lucy for answers.

"HUH! Why are you all looking at me?" Lucy said as she looked embarrassed.

"Because you are our leader... this is supposed to be your area of expertise," Wendy said with a smile. "Lucy you were always the smart one... the one who could always see the solution when others couldn't."

"Thank you Wendy but I..." Lucy stopped mid-sentence and started to laugh. "I have a really crazy idea... laugh if you like!" Lucy paused as everyone remained quiet with serious expressions on our faces. "Okay! I know a spell that will allow us to travel back in time. If we go back far enough, to a point before we were born then no one will know us so we should be safe there," Lucy said.

"That's it!" We all said as we all smiled.

"There is a small problem with this plan... we need a lot of magic power for this spell. Once we have enough power we will channel it into a stone that will transport us to our desired location in the past. We will be stuck in the past until the stone is drained of it's power. I'm not even sure if we have enough power to power the spell, let alone activate it" Lucy said as she rubbed her head and scrunched up her face as she was deep in thought. "Any ideas?" She asked.

"I never thought I'd ever say this... but after the past few days with so many changes around us, we need to swallow our pride and ask for help!" Minerva said with a heavy sigh. "We'll have to ask... I can't believe I'm saying this... We'll have to ask Master Sting for help!" She paused and wiped her tongue as if to remove a bad taste from her mouth. "That just sounds wrong!"

"How much magic would we need Lucy-nee?" I said as I smiled at Minerva trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth.

"Between all of us I think we can maybe go back three perhaps four years. So we need another four or five powerful mages. Back at Sabertooth only Rogue, Orga, Rufus and Sting would have the amount of magic we need. With them we should be able to go back eight years... that's the best we can hope for!" Lucy said as she softly smiled and rubbed her head.

"That will have to do! I'll go and get them!" Minerva said as she started to walk away.

"Sister please stop for a moment! I'd rather Yukino-chan and Wendy-chan did that. I need you to take Angel-san to retrieve her keys. Does everyone agree?" Lucy asked as everyone said "YES!" in agreement. "I'll stay here and prepare everything and I'll have Virgo and Loki pack our things and bring them to the Spirit World." Lucy smiled and then it struck her, "Ah! Have them pack some things to take along as well."

Everyone smiled and went on their merry little way... excited to complete their task and hurry back, leaving me and Lucy-nee alone to set up everything. I watched as everyone left and then I noticed Lucy standing in the center of the field with a bright green glow all around her. As I walked up to her she turned around and smiled at me as she stepped to the side revealing a large rock pillar that appeared to have grown out of the ground. It was nothing special, just an ordinary rock. 'How will that get us to where we need to go?' I wondered and then shrugged it off, after all this is Lucy we're talking about... She knows what she's doing.

Lucy called Virgo and Loki. She explained the situation to them and they both smiled and left to complete their tasks.

**Lucy's POV**

"Well that's all I can do until they all get back... Carla-chan we might as well relax until they get back," I said as we walked back to the campground and sat down and started to talk. We talked about everything and anything. I found that Carla-chan is sweet on Happy but she won't admit it.

"So you do like Happy!" I said with a smile as Carla blushed.

"Please! Lucy-nee don't tell him... he'll drive me nuts if he knows!" Carla said as she knelled in front of me... begging me for my cooperation. I gave her an evil smirk and laughed.

"Carla's got a boyfriend!" I teased as I felt happy to be sharing some time with Carla.

"FINE! Nee-chan... If that's how you want it I'll tell everyone you kissed Master," Carla laughed as she spoke.

"Oh! Is that how it's going to be!" I said as I leaned down and hugged Carla and whispered into her ear, "Carla... sweety I'm glad you're starting to relax around me... I'm also glad you're apart of our family... Thank you!" I said as I started to get teary eyed.

"Me too Nee-chan! I'm glad Wendy and I found a family... NO!... Our family and a new home... so thank you for everything!" Carla said as she buried her head in my chest and laughed, "I'm still gonna tell everyone you kissed Sting-kun!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." I started to say as a crowd of people came through the barrier. "I'm not done with you yet!" I stuck out my tongue and we both laughed as we stood up and started to walk over to the stone pillar.

As everyone approached I could see that everyone was there. 'This might just work,' I sighed and then I spotted two very familiar faces. A little blue face flew straight into my chest.

"Luushi! I missed you so much!" He said as he cried on my chest.

"Happy!" I said as I was totally surprised to see him. I hugged him so tightly I thought I would hurt him. "I missed you so much! But what are you doing he..." I tried to say as I was knocked over by a pink haired Dragon slayer, who's toothy grin I so fondly remember.

"N-Natsu!" I tried to speak but it was difficult with Natsu lying on top of me. I was about to push him off when he thrown of me by a blonde Dragon slayer.

"What the hell light boy!" Natsu said as he got to his feet with his hands engulfed in flames.

"Wanna go Fairy!" Yelled Sting as he postured for a fight.

"IF YOU TWO MOVE ONE MORE INCH I'LL SHORTEN YOUR LIFESPANS!" Yelled Minerva as she gave them an evil stare.

"We're good... no problems here!" They both said as I laughed as thoughts of Erza popped into my head.

"Good!" Minerva said with a smirk. "Sorry Little Sister for bringing them here but they just wouldn't take no for an answer. Angel-chan and I ran into them on our way back from getting Angel-chan's keys. We didn't have much time and we didn't want to waste our magic fighting them so we let them follow us here," she sighed. "Please send them away so we can go!"

"Okay!" I smiled and turned to Natsu, "Natsu why are you here? We're busy and we're in a hurry to leave!" I said as I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.

"Luce! Master told us to stay away but we just couldn't do it. So we disobeyed him and came here. I wanted to tell you... I'm so sorry for what happened! I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend... I would never hurt you and it's killing me inside... please talk to me!" Natsu said as he looked so sad and lost my heart just dropped at the thought of the pain he must have went through. I couldn't help myself and I hugged him.

"It's alright Natsu! Please don't feel bad. Mom and Dad explained everything to me and I don't blame you in the least. As a matter of fact I want to thank you, because of what happened I got to meet my sisters. So dry your eyes... Okay! I forgive you and we'll always be best friends," I said as I smiled and hugged him tighter. When I realized we were crushing Happy I released my hug on Natsu.

"Thank you Luce! I..." Natsu started to say as Happy interrupted him.

"Luushi, why did you leave on your birthday? We had a party ready for you at your house. I even had a fish for you," Happy said with a frown.

"Natsu! What's Happy talking about? What party? You guys were ignoring me, did I miss something?" I said as I was stunned by what Happy said.

"Well Luce! We wanted to have a big party for you but Erza said you probably wouldn't like anything with a lot of drinking or a big crowd. So we decided to have a small party at your house instead. Lisanna suggested that we make it a surprise party and we thought that was a great idea. We kind of ignored you for a while so the surprise would work. Lisanna said it would make the surprise better so we all agreed to it. Over the next few weeks we got caught up in the plan that we really ignored you... It was a stupid plan! By the way, you looked beautiful that day, I mean the day of your birthday. The black clothes and black hair was very sexy and I had a hard time concentrating. After we left the guild and set up for the party everything went wrong... I'm sorry about everything. It was a dumb plan!" Natsu said as he lowered his head.

"You're right that was a stupid plan... but what was even stupider... was me thinking my friends hated me. I feel kind of stupid now!" I said as I reached over and placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "Thank you for the party and for always being my friend."

"I'm glad I came!" Natsu said with a smile as Happy flew over and landed on his head.

"Me too Natsu... I'm really glad you came. I feel like a large weight has just been lifted of my chest," I said with a big smile.

"Yukino-chan can you show Natsu and Happy out... we need to leave now!" I said as I smiled at Natsu and Happy.

"Luce we're coming too!" Natsu said with a big toothy grin.

"Aye! Sir!" Happy said as he fist pumped the air.

"What! Sister what's going on here?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips and stared her down.

"I did say, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Besides I was there when Mom and dad explained everything to us so I knew he was a good guy. He always protected you, so I couldn't say no. On our way here we told him everything about us and what we were doing and they want to help us train... What was I supposed to do?" Minerva said with a smirk.

"Natsu you understand..." I paused and looked at everyone standing here and addressed them all. "Everyone you do understand we will be gone for at least eight years, maybe even more. You will all age accordingly and once we leave here, there is no way back until that stone looses the last of it's power. There is no turning back once we start this, so if anyone wants to leave... then now is the time!" I said as I looked at everyone who smiled back at me.

"Okay... I guess we're doing this then!" I said as we all walked over to the stone pillar. "As I call out your name please place your hands on the stone and focus all of your energy into the stone. Do not remove your hands... NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS... do not let it go! Is that understood?" I said as everyone nodded. 'Well let's do this!' I thought.

"Happy your first sweety!" I said with a warm smile.

"Lucy I don't have any magic!" Happy said as I walked over to him, knelled down and patted his head.

"Of couse you do sweety... go ahead and try! But don't let go... Okay!" He smiled and placed his hands on the pillar and closed his eyes and he gave it his all. His wings appeared and the stone had a very very faint white glow.

"See I told you had magic... look at the stone... it's glowing!" I smiled and rubbed his head. "Well done Happy!" I said as he was proudly smiling.

"Natsu I made it work!" He said as he puffed out his chest.

"Well done Happy!" Natsu said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Carla-chan... you're next!" I said as she also extended her wings and the piller glowed a little bit more.

"Well done little sister!" I said as she smiled up at me. We continued this process...

"Wendy-chan!"

"Yukino-chan!"

"Angel-nee!"

"Sister!" As Minerva placed her hands on the pillar the pillar's glow doubled in intensity. From here on out the pillar should get a serious power boost.

"Everyone... protect your eyes. Keep them closed if you can," I said as the glow was getting pretty intense.

"Rufus-kun!"

"Orga-san!"

"Rogue- kun!" At this point the light was nearly blinding and the rest of us moved to our positions. In a few moments it may be impossible to see anything at all.

"Sting-kun!" I said as Carla-chan started to laugh. "Not another word from you Carla-chan!" I laughed as I then heard Carla chuckle as well.

"Natsu! You're next!" I said as he placed his hands on the pillar and the light's intensity went from bearable to unbearable. "Where in the hell did that come from Natsu... That's just nuts the amount of power you put into that. We may just get what we need!" I smiled. 'That's the Natsu we all loved and admired,' I thought.

"Okay is everyone ready?" I loudly said as everyone shouted back at me.

"YES!" They screamed as I slowly pulled magic in from all around me and focused it... When I felt I had enough I pictured a time and a place... one that I had decided upon earlier and I reached in with both of my hands and placed them on the stone pillar... releasing all of my magic in one final and glorious burst. As the pillar absorbed the last of our powers the light and energy radiating from it was not only blinding, it also felt hot against my body. As I felt my spell engage... a massive amount of energy was released from the pillar, sending several shock waves across the field till they hit the barrier and bounced back upon itself cancelling each other out.

I felt my body pulsate and glow. As the moments passed I slowly felt like I was being ripped apart. I screamed, as did my family and friends and with a flash of light it was over... we were gone!

_**At Sabertooth Four Days Later...**_

**"Makarov's POV**

"How much longer do we have to wait her..." I said as I noticed a group of mages walking down the street towards us... It was Sabertooth's strongest mages and they looked totally different... Not what I remembered at all! 'And what is that... do I see children with them!' I thought as my jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my! I think this is gonna get very interesting!" Jura said with a smile.

* * *

**Well there you have it... big changes are coming, along with a few surprises.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it and if you want to make any suggestions now is the time. I welcome your reviews.**

**Thank you and I'll see you next week with a new chapter or two.**


	17. Chapter 17

**As a thank you for everyone's support here is an extra chapter.**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_**At The Magic Council Chambers A few Moments Later...**_

**Morgana's POV**

As we stood in front of the Magic Council discussing our "supposed" mission, I could feel a familiar magic pass through me. It surged throughout Earthland, but as strong and powerful as it was, only I would be able to sense it and I knew it could only be one spell... an ancient spell taught to me by my Mother and only one other person besides myself and her knew it... It had to be Lucy... The spell was TimeScape.

I leaned in to whisper into Emrys ear as I had a big grin on my face, "Sweety! We have a very clever girl in Lucy... She just went back in time with her sisters and she took along some friends."

"REALLY!" Emrys shouted as the Council members looked on with confusion.

I shushed him, winked and leaned back in... "I know where they are... I mean I know when and where they are... She took them back Four Hundred years... We'll have to go visit them!" I laughed.

_**At Sabertooth's Guild Four Days Later...**_

**Morgana's POV - Cont.**

I stood on the top step in front of Sabertooth's door with my beloved besides me, as we waited for our children's return. 'It would be a glorious return!' I smiled as I looked forward to the looks on everyone's faces as my children make their return, even though no one except for Emrys and I knew they were gone. As the moments passed, my excitement grew and I could make out the faint site of their approach... I could hear their laughter and it warmed my heart to see them return.

**Makarov's POV**

"How much longer do we have to wait her..." I said as I noticed a group of mages walking down the street towards us... 'It was Sabertooth's strongest mages and they looked totally different... Not what I remembered. And what is that... do I see children with them!' I thought as my jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my! I think this is gonna get very interesting!" Jura said with a smile.

As the group of mages came nearer I could make out some familiar faces... In the middle of the group walked Lucy and to her side... Natsu! 'Huh! What was he doing with them? I told that brat to stay away from Lucy. I should have known he wouldn't listen,' I sighed as I caught sight of Lisanna running over and jumping into his arms... knocking him over as I cringed at the site before me.

**Lucy's Narritive**

As we neared our guild Sabertooth, my mind wandered back to our long adventure. We spent eleven years in the past... eleven long, hard, years, but it was well worth every bump and bruise we received. We went back four hundred years and made many new friends, our Dragon Slayers got to meet their parents, we all grew as did our magic and we're even coming back with children. So much had happened in that small amount of time and the biggest change was in us... we're all adults now!

Wendy has grown into a very curvy yet beautiful woman. Gone is her blue hair, replaced with her natural light silver hair thanks to Grandeeney. Although she still has a streak of blue on the left side, which no matter how hard she tried, Grandeeney could not get rid of. We all figure it's Wendy's way of remembering her adopted mother... which made Grandeeney very proud to hear. Wendy, who was the smallest of our group is now the tallest and her heart is still as pure as it was... She still has a habit of tripping, but only when she gets excited.

The biggest change in Wendy is her maturity. She continued her training with Grandeeney and she also trained with Sollum her pink Dragon from her first life. It turns out that Sollum is not only Draig and Usa's daughter but is also a Celestial Dragon. So our baby sister is quite the Dragon Slayer now, unfortunately no matter how much we trained with her she could never summon any spirits. She always felt bad about this but we told her, "You can summon a Celestial Dragon... it's the same thing!" but she still feels left out. 'I guess we'll have to work on that.

OH! the biggest change in Wendy and this is a big one... She's now married to Orga and has a four year only daughter Cassie. She's a carbon copy of her mother in all respects except she has her Father's hair and his annoying habit of singing and to make matters worse she can't sing either. I sighed, but she's such a sweet little thing who totally adores Natsu, leaving poor Orga-san to sulk in a corner when Cassie climbs into Natsu's arms. We don't know how it happened, because we thought it was impossible but she has her Mother's Dragon Slaying abilities and her Father's God Slaying abilities. This little girl could become a great mage someday, I can see why Miranda likes her so much.

Orga hasn't changed much other than he is a little more talkative. But when it comes to Wendy he's like a puppy following it's master. It's cute to watch, but at the same time a little creepy. When we first went back in time Orga quickly became our protector... the one we could all depend upon no matter what situation or crisis we faced and there were plenty of those, believe me.

Angel on the other hand hasn't changed at all she still wears her usual angel outfit and refuses to wear anything else. She's warmed up to everyone over time, but she's still somewhat aloof. At least our relationship is better... so much better! She now feels and acts like my sister. In a fight she is the most reliable and analytical out of all of us... to the point of almost making me feel stupid... but I love her dearly.

Like Angel, Rufus hasn't changed either. That is with the one exception his magic, which seems wonky at times and we have no idea what's causing it. From time to time it backfires on him and he's been at Angel's throat for years now. They fight like cats and dogs... always arguing. I think his power might be wonky because he is secretly in love with Angel and it's messing with his head. And like Angel he won't change his appearance either... they look like circus clowns. HAHAHA!

SISTER! My dear sweet Sister... Minerva! Over the past eleven years we have grown even closer if that is possible. We're now to the point that we not only finish each others sentences, we can tell what the other is thinking. We can sense when the other is in trouble... we don't even need Grandma's stones anymore for that. We're as close as two people can possibly be. It's to the point everyone says we're creepy... even Mom shivers and shakes her head, calling us, "Weird!"

Minerva has become the strongest Celestial mages I know... Stronger than I could have ever hoped to be in that regard. She's also very kind and caring for her spirits... like we all are. We protect them and they in turn protect us. She now uses our spirits more than I do and they adore her for it. Even Yukino and Angel's spirits come when she calls them, even thought she doesn't have contracts with them. That's how respected she is as a Celestial mage. She's also able to combine her other powers with her Celestial magic to boost her spirits powers. They look so cool when she does that... they change big time! It's cool to see!

Sister is the only one out of all of us sisters who doesn't have someone special in her life... I don't count of course. HAHAHA! She's definitely the family head and the biggest mother hen you'd ever meet. We can always go to her when we have a problem or if someone needs a babysitter and if anyone threatens her family she turns 'evil bitch' immediately... she's scarey when she's like that. With the exception of me, everyone knows to back off then... she's deadly in that mode!

Then there's Natsu, my best friend in this world, the only other person besides Minerva that I would trust our safety to. The only person I know that would risk his life to save me... The love of my life... Just kidding! But I do love him dearly. He's head over heals in love with Yukino and has been since almost day one. He saved Yukino from a dragon the first week we went back in time and she hasn't left his side since. They were so cute together... it was sickening. HAHAHA! They were the first to mate and have children. If Minerva is our mother... then Natsu would be our father. Creepy huh! Not really, the both of them are just overprotective that's all.

I'll never forget the day he ran into Igneel... I never saw him so happy even though Igneel had no clue who he was. He just kept chasing Igneel until he gave in to Natsu. Natsu spent weeks following him around, he sounded like a broken record, "Train me!" was all he could say. But he got his way and now Natsu is probably the strongest Dragon Slayer alive. As strong as Wendy, Sting and Rogue are, they're no match for him. I can't wait to see Erza's face when she sees how strong he's become.

Speaking of Natsu, Yukino is just madly in love with him. She's like Orga... always following Natsu, never leaving his side. Thinking about that now does worry me, how is Yukino gonna fair when Natsu goes back to Fairy Tail, he will always be a member of Fairy Tail because they are his other family. I hope she doesn't leave us... it would tear us all apart inside. Mom says she's a plan so I hope she is able to do something about that problem. Well I have to trust her, she said she would solve it for us. 'I don't know how but I believe in her!' I thought with a smile.

Oh I forgot... Yukino can finally summon her friend the Phoenix... dam that guy is scary and intense. He's as weird as the rest of our Celestial spirits are and him and Natsu constantly fight. Jealous I guess. I spent many, many hours working with her and Angel, training them to summon their new friends. They've both become very good at it, you have to remember these are not your normal run of the mill spirits... 'Sorry guys!' I'm very proud of them both. It seems that Angel's spirits are similar to Yukino's spirits... it must be a family thing I guess. Perhaps one day we should have a match to see who's spirits are stronger... theirs or ours. My money is on ours!

"Lucy! Who are you talking too?" Minerva said as she grabbed my arm stopping me in the middle of the street.

"HUH!... OH!... I'm just telling the readers about us!" I said with a smile as I looked up to her and winked.

"WHAT!" She screamed. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself... maybe I should get Wendy to have a look at you... Wen...!" She said as I quickly placed my hand over her mouth.

"Geez! Sister! I'm only kidding! I was just thinking about how much we changed over the past few years. Don't worry so much and stay out of my head!" I laughed and leaned in to hug her. "I'm fine... Don't worry!"

"Okay! You better be telling me the truth!" She said as she wrapped her arm in mine.

"Oh! Don't forget to test her. Okay!" I said as I looked forward seeing all of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and the Magic Council waiting for us.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten... I'll do as you ask... But under protest!" Minerva said as she looked straight ahead and growled.

"Thank you! Now let's catch up with everyone!" I said as she nodded and we ran back to our places next to our loved ones.

"HMMM! Now where was I?" I softly said. "Ah! I know!" I laughed as Sister gave me a weird look.

Natsu and Yukino's children! They have a son, Morgan, who's nine now. He's a miniature version of his father. Pink spiky hair and also a Dragon Slayer like his father, but he was taught by Atlas Flame. Natsu wanted to train him but he was to young at first and then they had Miranda, Natsu never got the chance to train him because Miranda turned out to be ten times worse than her father... She's a six year old little terror, unlike her brother who is shy, polite and reserved like his Mom. Miranda on the other hand is like her father very out going and eager to fight. Out of all the children, she seems to have inherited her Grandmother's features. Her long Auburn hair and of course her dark side. Mom thinks she may be her future replacement. That thought sends shivers down my spine. Thankfully she adores Minerva... so at least someone can control her. Well she does listen to her parents and Cassie, who she looks up to even though she's older. Those two have a weird relationship, 'Maybe it's because they both have weird parents!' I smirked.

"LUCY! Stop that!" Minerva shouted as everyone stopped and stared.

"What!" I laughed and motioned for everyone to continue.

Then there's Rogue, even though him and Sting searched for years, they never found their dragons... it was unfortunate but true. They were denied what Wendy and Natsu gained, even though they both trained together constantly, they just never reached the levels of Wendy and Natsu. We tried so hard to find their dragons Weisslogia and Skiadrum, but they both seemed to be very reserved always one step ahead of us in our search for them. Perhaps someday we will find out why. As for Rogue he remained aloof and often spent time by himself or off training with Sting. He still became a dear and loyal friend, even though he always acted like an outsider... that was until Layla came along and he turned into a proud and loving uncle to her. Our kids are loved and cherished by everyone of us and I'm sure it will remain that way for many years to come.

Ya! You guessed it... Layla is my daughter. She's five years old now and has blonde hair. I wonder how that happened! HAHAHA! She's a very smart, intuitive little girl, who loves to be the center of attention. Yup! She's my daughter! She has my eyes as well and seems to take after my Dad... she can see the future, similar Carla in that respect. She has Mom and Dad's powers, although she has no idea about how to use them. I refuse to teach her at this time as I know how much of a toll those powers can take on your body. I'll teach her a little something in time but for the time being Minerva is teaching her Celestial magic.

Sting and I have been mates now for more than six years. Unlike Natsu and Yukino, who fell in love soon after we arrived in the past it took us a lot of years and many misunderstandings for Sting and I to realize our feelings for one another. No matter how you look at it, he's my sole-mate and I love him dearly. I couldn't envision my life without him and it all started because of Zeref... His interference actually threw us together.

It all started when Natsu, Happy and I went out to make some money... Yes! Team Natsu worked together almost exclusively for the first three years we were in the past. We always worked well together and only the two of us had the skills needed to survive there at first, so we worked together a lot. Over time my sisters trained and became better opening up new dynamics and new teams... But at first it was us and sometime Sting and Rogue that made us money. Like I said before I love Natus dearly he's my best friend so it worked out well for us... until that eventful day when we ran into Zeref.

This was about three years after we arrived. We were chasing down a rogue Dragon Slayer who was killing mages and stealing their powers. We were offered a lot of Jewels by some concerned Dragons, Yep! Most of our work was protecting Dragons, thanks to Igneel that is. Anyway, we tracked down the rogue Slayer and almost had him beat when a dark mage appeared out of no where, it was Zeref our brother. He never did recognize me or any of us for that matter, but he still got the best of us. My powers were not where they are today and I was on the cusp of immortality so if was touch and go for a while. Natsu quickly subdued the rogue Slayer but Zeref was another story... He fought valiantly but we were captured.

Several weeks later Sting and Rogue rescued us and I've been with him ever since. We had many more encounters with the rogue Dragon Slayer Acnologia, The Water Witch and Zeref, but we'll leave that for another time. Thinking about it now, we really owe our lives to Sting, Rogue and I guess Happy as well, although he made it back to get help... 'Damed cat couldn't remember how to get back to us,' I clenched my fists and teeth and stared at the flying rodent and laughed.

Speaking of Happy, he's still chasing Carla and shes still refusing his fish... That may never change. As for Draig and Usa, well they're still the same, they haven't gotten back to their normal selves yet. They have warmed up to us a little bit more, perhaps in time they will return to normal. Until then we will continue to use their power and make fun of them... well Minerva will. HAHAHA! As for Sollum, she comes when ever Wendy needs her, but like her parents, she prefers not to stay in the human world.

**Lucy's POV**

As we neared the crowd of mages standing outside of our guild, I looked up to Mom and nodded as she dropped her staff placing a large barrier around our guild and every mage outside of it. Mom's skills are so precise that no one, not even the council noticed a shield forming around us all.

As I noticed Lisanna running towards us I softly said, "Get ready! Remember your mission and don't hurt anyone... Understood!"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Natsu stay strong okay! You know we have to do this and don't loose your focus," I said as Lisanna was nearly on top of us. Orga quickly reached forward and took Cassie out of Natsu's arms to both of their dismay and he stepped back. Sting picked up Layla, Rogue grabbed Morgan and Yukino passed Miranda to Rufus who smiled happily as they all stepped back out of harms way as Lisanna jumped into Natsu's arms knocking him over.

Minerva flew into her normal kill mode and grabbed Lisanna by the neck and with a venomous voice said, "I told you if I ever see you again I'll rip you apart!" As she held the little take over mage in front of her.

"Well! Quickly Sister! They're all coming! Is it there?" I nervously said as Fairy Tail was almost on top of us.

"YES!... YES!... Yes! it's there!... It's buried deep but I can feel it! She's in there!" Minerva said with a grin.

"GO NOW NATSU!" I yelled as I turned to look for Jura and Master. As soon as I saw them both I quickly spacial shifted them to my side as Yukino, Angel and Wendy quickly surrounded us putting up a small barrier which I enhanced with an illusion to hide our true actions. "Good luck Natsu!" I sighed and softly said.

"What's the meaning of this Lucy? How dear you harm Lisanna!" Master said as he started to grow in stature.

"Calm down Makarov... we're here to help you get Lisanna back!" I snapped back.

"Shut up you witch! She's right in front of you," Makarov growled. "Now put her down... NOW!" He screamed as Minerva laughed and dropped her unconscious body to the ground.

"FINE! Happy now!" Minerva snared as Makarov bent down and picked his child up and laid her in his lap.

"Why! Why would you do this to her?" He said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"WHY! Because that's not Lisanna, at least not the Lisanna you know and love!" Wendy said as she knelled down by Lisanna's side.

"Sorry for dragging you into this Jura-sama, but I needed an impartial witness... can you sense anything about her? Anything at all?" I said as I tilted my head and looked up at him. "Your a Wizard Saint, you should be able to sense what Makarov has been missing for so long."

"Hmmm! Let's see!" He said as he leaned down closer to her. He placed his hand on her head and immediately jumped back with a frightened look on his face. "ZEREF!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about Jura? What's this about Zeref?" Makarov said as he was now even more confused than before.

"Calm down you two... Yes it's Zeref! But it's Edolas's Zeref, who died many years ago... We think it's his spirit that's inhabiting Lisanna's body. Minerva felt something odd about her when she grabbed her before... believe it or not it was Natsu who figured it all out. Surprised the hell out of all of us... who knew he could be so insightful!" I said with a laugh as I watched Natsu fighting off his friends.

"Sister, we need to hurry this along before hubby gets hurt or hurts someone!" Yukino said as she never for a second took her eyes of Natsu.

"Your right little sister... Sorry!" I said as I picked up Lisanna by her collar and stared into her eyes. "STOP THIS CRAP... WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE LISTENING TO EVERYTHING WORD WE SAY! I roared into the face of Lisanna. A moment later her eyes snapped open and she struggled free herself, falling to her feet with an evil smirk.

"HAHAHA! Ya got me! And it was the stupid one that figured it out!" Lisanna smirked.

"Don't push it... now leave Lisanna's body!" I ordered as she laughed.

"Not happening... I'm not leaving this body until I find this worlds Zeref! Then I'll release her and there's not a dammed thing you can do about it. Kill this body and I'll find a new one... so do whatever you like. I'm not going anywhere!" Zeref said with big smile.

"Oh! Is that so!" I said as I started to laugh. "You're not very perceptive are you... do you know who we are?" I laughed.

"Yes! Your Fairy Tails cheerleader... no no strike that, their ex-cheerleader," he laughed.

"WHAT! I'm not a cheerleader... I'm Zeref's Sister from this world. Meaning we share the same bloodline... see this barrier," I said as he nodded. "Guess what?" I said as I stood up and walked to the small barrier and placed my hand on it. My hand couldn't pass through. "Please try it Jura-sama?" I said as he placed his hand on the barrier and it passed threw.

"So what's your point?" Zeref said with a cocky grin.

"Sorry! No point at all!" I said with an evil smirk as I turned back to Angel who was now laughing and nodding to me, as she knew what was coming. "NO POINT AT ALL... LUCY KICK!" I screamed as I spun around planting my foot square in the middle of Lisanna's chest sending her quickly flying through the barrier, leaving a white cloud of smoke where Lisanna passed threw the barrier.

"What did you do to me?" Yelled the puff of smoke known as Edolas's Zeref.

"I separated you from Lisanna," I smiled and stuck out my tongue. "Now Sisters... Drop the barrier!" And they quickly let the barrier fall exposing our actions to everyone.

"DAD! DO IT NOW!" I screamed as he dropped his staff and encased what was left of Zeref in stone.

"Hey Mom..." I smiled and said.

"Yes dear!" She said with a grin.

"The honors are all yours!" I said as I watched Mom cast an evil aura and within a split second the stone holding Zeref's spirit was gone... never to be seen again.

"Thanks sweety... That felt great!" She said with a grin as I smiled and winked back at her.

"Wendy.. Please see to Lisanna! Natsu... It's done. You can stop now!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Well someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Yelled Lahar from the Magic Council.

"Just taking out the trash!" Yelled Angel as we all burst out laughing.

**AN POV**

"Well if this isn't an interesting development! He has a sister!" laughed a cloaked figure from outside the large barrier. "Master will want to know about this!" He said as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**So how was it... interesting I hope!? Well that took all day to write... Let me know what you think.**

**Well till next, time take care!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your support during this story. I know I have a long ways to go with regards to writing but I hope to improve and at the same time entertain you all. Also, please forgive me for my bad Grammar and Spelling throughout this story... it's been thirty odd years since I've been in school. So be kind.**

_**So Thank You all so much...**_

**BTW... LinkMaster997 sorry about the pairings. I thought as I was writing fiction I was allowed to do that. My Bad! LOL**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_**At Sabertooth Cont...**_

**Lucy's POV**

"Wendy.. Please see to Lisanna! NATSU!... It's done. You can stop now!" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Yelled Lahar, who was standing with the Magic Council.

"Just taking out the trash!" Yelled Angel as we all burst into laughter.

As I gained my composure and looked around the mayhem that surrounded us, I could see each Fairy Tail member release a light black haze, which drifted up and slowly faded away. I looked at each of my sisters and smiled, proud of a job well done. Years of planning had gone off without a hitch and I couldn't have been more proud of my family, then I was at this moment. I lowered my self down to one knee and placed my hand on Makarov's shoulder and offered up some comforting words, "She'll be fine now Makarrrrrrrrooooovvvv!" I screamed as a sudden sharp pain coursed through my upper back stopping at my left breast, causing me to fall face first to the ground.

**Natsu's POV**

That was the worst thing I've ever had to do in all of my life. Having to fight my friends in order to save another was a strange concept to me. I know it had to be done and it made perfect sense to me, but still it was something I never thought I'd ever have to do. Protecting my family while they helped Lisanna turned out to be a lot more difficult than I had ever imagined it would be.

If it was a normal fight there would be no issue... no holding back, but against my Nakama, my guild mates, it was proving to be troublesome without hurting them. I thought I was doing a good job. The moment I took my eye of Erza, that one missed moment and it all came crumbling down... I heard a blood curdling scream and I knew who it was. I had heard that scream before and it always meant one thing...

"LUCE!" I screamed but it was to late. The sight of Erza's sword ripping threw a defenseless Lucy, hit me like a ton of bricks... This is the second time I've failed her as I dropped to my knees shaking uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD... I'M SO SORRY!" Erza screamed as she gently picked up Lucy, her tears streamed down her cheeks pooling on Lucy's blood stained body. She looked up with tear stained eyes as if to plead for help, but none was offered... Lucy's friends just smiled causing Erza to scream at them, "PLEASE HELP HER... WHY WON'T YOU HELP HER?" She cried as she pulled Lucy's face into her chest, her stunned said it all and she mumbled. "Wh-hy!?"

"Erza! I can't breath," Lucy softly said, causing Erza to fall back with fright.

"Luc- LUCY!" Erza screamed and quickly grabbed her again, inadvertently hitting the large sword in her back causing another loud scream from Lucy.

"AAHHHH! Please take it out!" Lucy cried out as a bewildered Erza shook uncontrollably. As her hands shook, she slowly pulled out her sword causing Lucy again to cry out in agony. After a few moments Lucy sighed and looked up the fiery redhead who was now a mess of emotions... crying being the main culpret. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug to comfort her old friend.

"Please don't cry Erza... I'm fine!" Lucy said as she leaned back showing a hole in her shirt and an unmarked chest where a sword once rested. "See! I'm fine... please don't cry!"

Erza picked at her shirt and thoroughly looked her over... seeing no wound she grabbed Lucy again and hugged her. "Thank Mavis... But how?"

"I'll explain later... so dry your eyes, we need to tend to Lisanna now," Lucy said as she helped Erza to her feet. Lucy leaned in and whispered into Erza's ear, "You owe me a new shirt!" and they both laughed and hugged again.

I looked around and noticed Cassie struggle out of Orga's arms and came running over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Uncle Natsu! Don't cry... Cassie's here!" I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. At that moment all of my worries vanished and I remembered that this has happened before. 'I'm such a dumbass!' I thought as I stood up and noticed Orga. he was now growling at me. I gave him my biggest grin, while smiling back.

I was so focused on Orga, I never noticed Lucy standing in front of me with her hands on her hips - grinning. The moment I saw her, she smacked me up the back of my head and called me a, "dumbass!"

"OUCH!" I yelled. "What was that for Luce?"

"That's because you keep forgetting who I am... I can protect myself now.. you know!" She said with a smile.

"I know that... but I can't help myself. I'll always protect you because you were my first true friend... to this day, my best friend!" I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and hugging me.

"Aunty L is a meanie! Uncle Natsu isn't a dumbass!" Cassie said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh so I'm a meanie huh!" Lucy said as she looked at me and winked. "Maybe I should tell your Mother what you just said... No I think I'll tell your Auntie M instead," I said with an evil smirk.

"NOOOOO! Please Auntie L... Don't tell Auntie M... She's scary when she mad!" Cassie said as she buried her face in my chest and I smiled at Lucy.

"Luce that's enough teasing her. Let's get back to everyone!" I said as we both laughed and turned around. We noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces. 'This will be hard to explain,' I thought.

"Hey Luce why is everyone here?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I think Lahar said something about an S-Class exam... but that doesn't explain why all of Fairy Tail is here," I said as I looked for the one person who could explain everything... Lahar.

"LUCY... NATSU! GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Sting from the entrance of our guild.

"HEHEHE! Luce! He's jealous again!" I laughed.

"Yeah! But he's so cute when he's like that!" She smiled at me. "Coming!"

'I love that smile of her's, especially when she's with Sting... she just lights up the room,' I smiled as I thought to myself how fortunate I was to find her that day so many years ago in Hargeon Town.

**Sting's POV**

"Dam... One of these days I'm gonna beat his ass!" I laughed until I tried to open the guild doors and saw a notice on the door and read it...

"The guild formally know as Sabertooth is hereby closed. All inquires are to be forwarded to Lahar, Division Commander of the Magic Council... Signed... The Magic Council." I looked to Mother and Father-in-law and they both winked and smiled at me.

"Mother... Do you know what this is about?" I asked out of confusion as the rest of my family was now standing behind me.

"Could be!" She said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Best to ask Gran Doma about that!"

"Chairman! Why is our guild closed?" I asked as I opened the door so Wendy could take Lisanna to the infirmary. She was followed by Yukino, Erza, Makarov and our Exceeds.

"Here, this should explain some of it and when we all get inside I'll explain everything." Gran Doma said as he handed me a letter.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Lahar shouted, then waited a moment until it had quieted down, he then spoke again, "IF you all could go inside of Sabertooth, we will explain why you are all here!" Everyone looked confused but did as he requested, leaving only my family outside of Sabertooth. It was quiet for the first time since earlier this morning when we made way towards Sabertooth.

"Well! are you gonna open it or what!" Said Rogue who was slowly becoming impatient.

"OKAY! OKAY! Geez, show some restarint!" I said as I started to read the letter to myself. I felt my blood boil as I crumpled up the letter and threw it to the ground.

"Sting! What did it say?" Asked an irritated Minerva.

"It said they all "QUIT" the dammed idiots all left!" I growled as Lucy reached down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it up to read.

"It says... "We Quit! signed Dobengal" They actually quit and there's no reason given.

"What do we do now? We have no guild to call home!" Angel said as she leaned against Rufus for support. They didn't fight, he just supported her as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Angel-nee, we'll figure something out," Lucy said with a forced smile.

"Hey this is perfect! This is great news!" Natsu said with a big smile.

"What?" We all yelled at the same time.

"What's so great about that Natsu? And give me back my baby!" Yelled Orga as he took a disappointed Cassie from Natsu.

"You can all join Fairy Tail and we can keep our family together... Great idea right?" Natsu said as he fist pumped the air.

"IDIOT! Why would we want to be Fairies?" Said Sting and Rufus in unison.

"HEY! What's wrong with being a Fairy?" Natsu said as his fists burst into flames. "You wanna say that again?"

"Yeah! I will... I'm no Fairy!" Yelled Sting as his hands were enveloped in white light.

"Bring it Light boy!" Growled Natsu.

"Let's go Flame face!" Sting shot back.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT... OR I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!" Yelled Minerva and as quickly as it had started it ended there.

Natsu and Sting hugged and said, "We're not fighting!"

"Idiots!" Lucy said as she laughed as Lahar appeared at the door.

"Hey... We're waiting on you lot! Get in here now!" He yelled as we all shrugged and entered our former guild.

As we entered the guild I was taken back by the number of people who were squeezed into our somewhat small hall. It was nice to see a packed hall but it was also sad that this scene may never be seen again. I noticed a table near the stage that was empty and I assumed it was left that way for us. We all walked over to it and sat down, holding our children in our laps. Layla-chan still clung to Rogue which made me smile. I looked up and saw Gran Doma come over and he asked me to follow him and Makarov.

**Gray's POV**

I was sat at a table with Erza, Juvia and Romeo. Mira and Elfman were with Lisanna in the infirmary, tending to their sister. Erza was still a bit shaken from the earlier incident and my mind was going a mile a minute trying to make sense of what happened with Lisanna, all the while trying to understand what Natsu was doing with the Tigers... This was a confusing mess and hopefully someone will explain what's going on. Then it dawned on me... the biggest question of all... 'Why were we all here today,' I thought.

"Can someone tell us what we are all doing here?" I said as I stood up looking for answers. I heard rumbling behind me as others also stood up with the same curiosity.

"Please sit down! Gran Doma will be back in a moment and will explain everything then," Lahar said as I turned to see Gran Doma, Sting and Master return from Sting's office. The look on their faces said that something serious was up.

**Gran Doma's POV**

As we returned to the hall I could see many confused faces in the crowd. Some were standing, others were talking among themselves, but the most confused group were the former Sabertooth guild members. I looked at Morgana who was now smirking and I couldn't help but think that she had a hand in all of this. I turned to Makarov and Sting, who both nodded their approval. I figured I better get this over with so we can get back to more pressing matters.

"Listen up everyone... I am Gran Doma, Chairman of the Magic Council and we're here today to resolve a few issues. First off I want to make two small announcements! One - The S-Class test for Sabertooth has now been canceled. and Two - The guild formally know as Sabertooth, as of this moment is disbanded," I said as the place erupted with a big cheer, only to be quickly overshadowed by a familiar roar.

"QUIET YOU BRATS!" Roared an over grown Makarov. "DO NOT BE DISRESPECTFUL TO OUR FRIENDS!" At that moment you could hear a pin drop. "And stay quiet," He said as he turned to Sting and apologized for his rude brats.

"Thank you Makarov!" I said with a grin.

"No Proble.." He started to say as Wendy, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman and four cats appeared.

"Hey everyone!" Lisanna said as she was suddenly mobbed by everyone including a very excited Makarov who joined in the mob scene. Only Myself, Lahar, Jura, Morgana, Emrys and Sting remained where we were. I could also see the rest of Sting's companions in front of us looking a little uncomfortable as they watched the scene unfold.

I started to speak up when Sting shook his head and said, "Let them have their moment with their friend... we can wait a few more moments," He said as the noise was almost deafening.

"So what happened with her anyway and what did I see earlier?" I asked.

"Well... A few years ago Natsu, Minerva and Lucy were sat around a fire one night talking like they did almost every night and they realized that there was something off about Fairy Tail... Lisanna in particular. It wasn't anything drastic... it was just that they all seemed to be easily angered. They later told me that Minerva noticed something odd with Lisanna, one day when she held her and it was Natsu who noticed that when they were in Edolas, everyone had a double... even Lucy!" Sting said.

"Yes that would be odd, because of who her parents are. They aren't from Earthland, so Lucy's double should not have existed there as Edolas is a mirror world of our own, with the exception of magic, that is!" I said as I looked to Morgana who smirked.

"So you knew about this?" I said as Morgana nodded.

"Of course I knew. Who do you think I am?" She said sarcastically.

"Anyway Mother checked Edolas and found not only Lucy's double there but her other daughter's doubles as well and we realized that Zeref must have been there at one time as well. Here, Zeref and his Sisters are immortal so they all should live a long time... but on Edolas where there is no magic and they are just copies of their original forms, we believed that Zeref's body would have died long ago. We also concluded that it was very possible that his spirit lived on. Somewhere along the line we think he found Lisanna and possessed her... Leading us to our little confrontation earlier!" Sting said with a cocky smile.

"That does indeed make sense. So I will assume that the smoke that emanated from everyone was Edolas's Zerefs influence on Fairy Tail and once he was destroyed his hold on them vanished!" I said with a smirk.

"Yes! That's correct! Lucy came up with the idea to test Lisanna for Zeref and she also planned every detail to banish him... My mate is a genius, isn't she?" He said as he smiled at Lucy who blushed back at Sting.

"Indeed she is... That's one of the reasons we wanted her to take the S-Class test, among other things!" I said as I noticed that the crowd was slowly starting to disperse.

"What other reasons were there?" Sting asked.

"It's not safe to discuss those things here Mr. Eucliffe... we'll save that for another time. Understood!?" I said as I glared at him.

"Understood! But we will talk again... Do you understand that?" I growled.

"Fair enough!" I said as I motioned Lahar to get control of the room.

"Everyone, please take you seats and listen up. The Chairman has some things he wishes to say," Lahar said in a friendly tone, which quickly faded as people were slow to return to their seats. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He yelled as the hall went quiet as everyone returned to their seats. "that's better!"

"Thank you Lahar," I said as Makarov returned to my side up on this stage and the Exceeds sat with their friends on the table in front of me.

"You're welcome!" Lahar said as he placed his arm on his chest and bowed.

"As I mentioned earlier, the Guild formally know as Sabertooth has been removed as an official guild. The reason being they were closed and that is against the rules. No guild is to EVER close and lock it's doors to the public... That's automatic termination. Now I see a lot of smiling Fairies... don't get to full of yourselves. If Sabertooth had not broken that rule it would be Fairy Tail today that would be disbanded," I smirked. 'And I was so close to having the problem Fairies out of my hair!" I thought with a smirk as everyone was talking at the same time.

"Settle down you Brats and listen to the Chairman!" Said Makarov as he smiled down at Sabertooth before him.

"Now you're probably wondering why we were going to shut down Fairy Tail," I said as almost everyone nodded "Yes!" "Even though we have many complaints about Fairy Tail, the list is a mile long, we decided to close Fairy Tail because you attacked and killed one of your own. Even though it was an accident and she is now alive and sitting here... An official guild is never to do such a thing... No excuses... No exceptions!" I said as I looked at both guild Masters.

"Therefore we have discussed this issue and come to an agreement. Fairy Tail will continue as an official guild with no penalties, but only if they accept our two conditions. This must be unanimous or the Magic Council will disband Fairy Tail today as well. Understood!" I said as I heard a lot of moaning and mumbling from the crown. "UNDERSTOOD! We are not playing around here... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I yelled.

"Understood!" Everyone said.

"GOOD!... Now, from this moment forward both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are one guild," I said as I raised my hand to stop the objections from the Sabertooth members sitting in front of me. "Now in order to make this new Fairy Tail, Master Makarov and Master Sting have decided it would be best for this new guild to have a new Master... One agreed upon by all those sitting here. We will hold a secret vote to decide the new Master," I said with a smirk.

"One by one you will walk into Master... no I mean Sting's office and place you hand on the Lacrima on his desk and cast your vote. Jura will watch over this process from in the office to prevent any funny stuff. There's just a few rules to follow... You can't vote for yourself, nor can you vote for Master Sting or Master Makarov. Also your choice must be someone who is capable of running your guild. And finally, your choice needs my approval. If it's a stupid choice, I will appoint someone I deem acceptable... So choose wisely! Now go and vote!" I said as I watched everyone slowly move towards Stings office.

**Timeskip _(Forty-Five Minutes Later...)_**

"I spent the last ten minutes conferring with Makarov and Sting on the results of the vote and I have to say I'm impressed that everyone took this seriously. That surprised me considering we're talking about Fairy Tail!" I smirked as a unanimous "Hey!" echoed through the hall. "Hey! I get to have a laugh too you know!" I chuckled.

"Well! Who's our new Master?" Shouted someone from the back.

"Okay I know your all impatient. After all the votes were tallied we have four nominated for the new position. We have three good choices and one I have no idea what that is about. Happy... Who's Happy?" I asked as I face palmed. 'Did I just say that?' I thought.

"I am!" Some fool in the corner sang out as he laughed.

"Me too! I'm Happy!" Yelled another.

"That's Man!" Said another.

"Cut the foolishness!" Yelled Minerva from the front table as everyone at their table burst out laughing.

"Anyway... foolishness aside, who's Happy!?" I said again with a stern voice.

"Aye! Sir!" Said the little blue cat sitting on the table before me.

"Who did you vote for little one?" I said as I leaned forward.

"I voted for Happy Sir!" He said as he fist pumped. "I could have everyone bring me fish then!"

"Did you not hear me when I said that you weren't allowed to vote for yourself... Ah! never mind it makes no difference anyway. Your vote won't change anything. Just curious, who's Exceed are you anyway?" I asked as if it mattered.

"Aye! Sir! I'm Natsu's friend!" He said with a stupid grin.

"That explains a lot!" I said as everyone burst out laughing again.

"Hey stop laughing or I'll kick your ass!" Yelled a confused Natsu.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand... The three choices are all choices that I would support so you all choose wisely... except for that dammed cat!" I said as those at the head table smirked and tried to avoid laughing. The person with the third most votes was Mirajane Strauss. I believe she would make a fine Master someday!" I said as everyone cheered "Mira!"

"These two finalists came as no surprise, except that Fairy Tail has nearly a five to one member ratio to the Sabertooth members sitting in front of me. So I'm happy to say that a lot of Fairy Tail voted for someone other than their own. Perhaps this merger will work out better than we had hoped. The difference between first and second is only two votes and that is what took us so long to come out here with our decision," I said with a smile as I turned to Makarov. "Do you want the honors Makarov!?"

"Thank you Chairman... It's my pleasure," He said as he stepped forward. "Listen up you brats... we have a new Master, but we also have a second Master so to speak. A second in command if you will... when your Master is out or if a difficult decision is to be made they can work together. This second Master has as much authority as your new Master and you will treat her with the respect she deserves. Lucy le Fay... step forward. You are the second in command!" I said as I smiled at a confused Lucy. "Well come forward Child!"

"There must be some mistake here Master... Why would anyone vote for me?" She said as she slowly moved to the stage.

"HAHAHA! Child you really don't understand do you... We all love and respect you. We also think you're a wonderful girl who I'm just so happy to have back under my wing," I said with a smile as I held her hand and patted it.

"Are you all sure about this?" Lucy said with tears rolling down her face.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Okay... Thank you! I won't let you down!" She said as she wipped her tears away.

"You know this day started out on such a sour note for us, but we got Lisanna back, we saved our guild, got new members and we got Lucy back. It's turning into a great day after all and I'm so happy and proud right now!" I said as I tried to contain my emotions. "I'm honored and proud to announce the new Master of Fairy Tail is... Laxus Dreyar!"

With that announcement the guild went nuts...

_A new day was dawning for Fairy Tail... A fresh start!_

* * *

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter in this story.**

**We've come full circle in this story. It was a lot longer than I had originally planned but I just enjoyed writing it so much. I may do a follow up chapter in a week or two but as of now this is the final chapter of Lucy's Fate. I may add the next saga to Lucy's Fate down the road if there is any interest in it and it would be the follow up to this story.**

**So if you want the next story in this saga... Please review and let me know. If there's no interest... then we'll see what happens. I may write it anyway. LOL I like the characters a lot and may use them elsewhere.**

**Thank you everyone for your support and I hope you support my future stories as well.**


End file.
